College is no Sherwood
by whatsthefracas
Summary: Full Story Recap in Chapter 68! The gang is in college! This story had a long hiatus, but it's back!
1. Chapter 1

I thought I'd try my hand at Lady Clark of Books' challenge.

Now, I decided to get creative. See, I went to an all-girls high school. If Marian went there, chances are she wouldn't even know who Robin was. But! The challenge was to write about teenagers, and there are definitely teenagers in college. Sure, they're dangerously close to their twenties, but they still qualify.

Also, as much as I love my reader-approved RH voice, I'm just dying to play with other styles. You've been warned. . . .

* * *

Preface: 

Fall term of his sophomore year started without Robin. He had come to a decision: college was. . . dumb. And so not for him. There were bigger things out there in the world, bigger problems, bigger people, bigger places. There were adventures to be had and problems to be solved and people at school—they just didn't get that. It's like they were totally happy in their two-square-foot electric-fenced in yard and reading the newspaper was enough exposure for them to the outside world. But not for Robin. So, when Richard said: "Hey, dude, let's just bum around the Middle East" instead of thinking: "Hmm, that might be dangerous" Robin said: "Yes! That sounds awesome!" And it got him out of a really unpleasant situation. His best friend, his first friend, his favorite friend, the only person on his floor he wanted to see and the only person at the school he really cared about, Marian, had come to him at the end of freshman year with the following news: "Robin, I think I like you." Woah. That was just too much. Robin was about random play and no attachments and never seeing people again after hookups. Marian was. . . Marian. She was. . . well, he didn't know what she was. So it was a good thing he wouldn't be around in the fall to figure _that _one out. She wouldn't mind, right?

When Marian pulled up to campus ready to unpack a lot of crap into a too tiny room, she was really happy to see the familiar buildings and incredibly happy to see the familiar faces. She had spent the summer with her father at the beach. She was tan, she was fit, and she looked fabulous. Now, where was Robin? Frustrating, frustrating Robin. He basically responded to her confession of love with a blank stare. Well, wait till he sees her now.

Auto-reply from LocksleyR: Out of the counrty no e-mail Back in December

Marian found out from an automated e-mail that Robin was not going to be joining them that fall. And he didn't even spell country right. He's an idiot. That's pretty clear. And a lot's going to happen around the empty space he's left. Hopefully, when his parents make him go back to school, which they will, he won't think that things will be the same. Because they can't be.

They're going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, wintertime. Trudging to class in snow, cutting lectures to ski, midnight sledding. It's the best time to be at school. And Robin was actually happy to be back. It turned out the Middle East wasn't as much of a tourist destination as Richard made it out to be. The big world out there is . . .scary. College is . . .safe. Plus, mom and dad are paying for it. So, Robin made his grand return. The first place he headed to when he got to campus—his fraternity house.

"Uh. . . hello?" he said, looking around the once nicely furnished living room, now empty of anything but half-crushed beer cans.

He walked up the trashed stairs. There used to be green carpeting on them. Now, it was sort of purplish.

"Guys?"

He heard the rumbling of a television playing an action movie and poked his head in what he knew as the president's room.

"Eddie?"

Two unhappy faces looked back at the intruder.

"Can I help you?" said the one in all black and—was that eyeliner?

"Yeah—who are you?" Robin asked.

"We're _brothers_ here. This is a _fraternity_."

"Funny," Robin said, not amused. "Where's Eddie?"

"Not here. Got kicked out of the house."

"Kicked out of the house? Are you kidding me?"

The guy in eyeliner didn't respond.

"So, then who's the new president?" Robin asked.

The other guy, who had turned back to the movie, raised his hand without looking at him or saying a word.

"Okay. . ."

Robin closed the door and left.

He went back to his dorm room and sifted through his stuff to find his computer. No new e-mails. Maybe Marian wasn't back on campus, yet. Or maybe she wasn't responding to him. He hadn't been very good about keeping in touch. He sent her a postcard, though. That counted for something, right? He picked up his cell and pressed speed-dial 3.

"Hey, Much—"

"Robin! How are you? Are you back? Are you okay? Where are you? Are you in your room? Can I come over?"

"Um, yeah, yeah. Third floor of Wheeler Hall. Hey, listen, do you know if Marian is back yet?"

"Marian?"

Robin felt embarrassed repeating it. "Yeah, Marian."

"Oh, um . . . I don't know . . .um . . . . . . . ."

"Okay, Much, what is it?" Robin knew Much couldn't lie to him.

"Well. . . um, just . . .nevermind."

"Oh my god, Much, just tell me!"

"Well, I don't think she wants to see you, Robin," Much finally blurted.

"Oh."

"Okay, well, I'm coming over! Bye!"

Robin closed his phone. He sat there in a slump, kicked one of his boxes, and then started to unpack.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're kidding me, right?" Robin muttered to Much as they took their seats in the lecture hall.

"What?"

"Marian's in this class," he said, pointing with his eyes to a couple rows in front of them.

"Oh."

After a moment Much said, "Who's that guy she's sitting with?"

"Ugh. Don't even get me started. That guy's name is _Guy_ and he thinks he's the shit. Now, first of all, who names their baby _Guy_? Okay and second of all, here, wait till he turns his head, there, there! See? He wears _eyeliner_. I mean, what the hell?"

"How do you know him?"

"Him and this other kid have pretty much taken over my house. I mean, seriously, my fraternity sucks now."

Much, who hadn't gotten a bid to Robin's fraternity, nodded. He was somewhat pleased to hear that it sucked.

"What is Marian doing with him?" Robin asked, loudly enough that the girl in front of him turned around.

He flashed her a grin. She blushed and turned back.

Much shrugged and tried to pay attention to the professor. As he was trying to diligently copy down the slides, Robin kept interrupting him.

"You know, I'm gonna talk to her."

"Mhmm. . ."

"I am. It's going to be excruciatingly awk, but whatever. I'm gonna do it."

"Yeah . . ."

"Because she can't be _that_ mad at me, right?"

Much was squinting at the screen, trying to read the bottom of the slide. The professor clicked to the next one before he could get it.

"Shoot!" He looked over at Robin to see if he had written it down. He didn't even have a notebook on his desk. Much looked up at him in amazement, but Robin was focused on the back of Marian's head.

When class was over, Robin waited until she filed out of her row and stepped out of his just as she reached it. She ran into him. It wasn't exactly what he intended, but too late for that now.

"Sorry," she mumbled, not really looking at him.

"No worries."

Her eyes shot up.

He smiled.

She shoved him and kept walking.

People got in between them. When he was finally outside, he had to run to catch up with her. He thought it was probably better not to call out her name, in case she refused to turn around. So he had to hurry to get right up next to her.

"Marian! Hi!"

"You have a lot of nerve, Locksley," she said, shaking her head and quickening her pace.

"I thought of you."

She stopped in her tracks. "You _thought_ of me?"

"Well, yeah."

"You _thought_ of me?"

He tried to smile.

"Get lost," she said and walked on.

* * *

**I'm not really feeling this story. BUT, I'll let you decide. If you ask for more, I'll give you more. If not, I'll remove it immediately and we'll all just forget it ever happened and never mention it again, okay?**


	4. Chapter 4

_So even though the challenge namesake wasn't a huge fan of this, I'm gonna give it one more go because a couple people (which is enough for me) have said they like it so far._

_Also, I realize all the stuff about fraternities (brothers, dues, meetings, etc.) might not make sense to people who aren't familiar with the Greek system on American campuses. If you'd like an explanation, just say the word._

_Okay, now bear with me through the part with the Sheriff (mandatory "plot" development) because I promise another character of the gang will be introduced in this chapter and there'll be RobinMarian in the next._

* * *

The first few weeks of January were one big, slushy, depressing blur for Robin. He didn't even care that they got off class on Martin Luther King, Jr. Day. He remembered that day last year. He and Marian had taken the bus to Boston. Yeah, well now Marian wasn't talking to him. He had been wearing the same green sweatshirt for as long as he'd been at school that term, always pulling the hood up over his ears. Almost hiding under it. He didn't care what he looked like. He didn't have any friends—besides Much, who would have been more bothered if Robin suddenly _stopped_ wearing the sweatshirt.

He was sitting by himself, eating breakfast, and getting mad at an op-ed in the student newspaper by the new president of his fraternity. Vasey, who actually signed the piece with his self-bestowed nickname, "The Sheriff," had written about how the school wasted too much money on financial aid and should only admit students who could pay and that he had set an example by kicking brothers out of his house who couldn't pay dues. Robin tossed the paper aside, took a sip of his strawberry-banana smoothie, and decided he was going to speak up in opposition to this "Sheriff" at meetings that night.

"Hey, Hood!" he heard someone yell out behind him.

Robin took a bite of eggs.

"Hey, you in the hood!" he heard the guy say louder.

Robin turned just enough to see who it was.

Guy was sitting with his feet onthe table amidst the discarded remnants of his breakfast. When Robin turned, he made a big deal out of putting his arm around the girl next to him, and said, "You coming to meetings tonight?"

Robin looked at the girl—Marian. She wouldn't meet his eyes. She looked uncomfortable. Finally he said, "Yeah, I'll be there."

He turned back around, grabbed his backpack, took his tray to the trash, and walked out.

When Robin got to his fraternity house that night, the atmosphere was tense. Everybody had already been drinking a lot. He noticed the mirror above the fireplace in their meeting room had recently been shattered.

"Ah, Robin, uh, Robin, what's your last name, again? Hood?" the Sheriff said upon seeing him.

"Locksley," Robin said, tossing his coat on the pile of other coats, pushing up the sleeves of his sweatshirt, grabbing a beer, popping it open, and keeping his eyes locked on Vasey.

"Yes, of course. But," he paused, "I think we'll call you Hood, Hood. How does that sound?"

"It sounds a lot better than some of the shit you were peddling in the newspaper today."

All of the brothers looked at him in shock.

Guy looked like he was ready to punch him.

"Well, you might have that opinion, but you see, I have the power. Perhaps you noticed I was elected to Class Council?"

Robin looked at him without acknowledging what he said.

The Sheriff continued anyways. "See, they already accepted my proposal that all campus student organizations collect membership dues."

"That's ridiculous!" Robin blurted.

The Sheriff looked at Guy and gave him a nod.

Guy stepped forward and said, "Hey, Locksley, why don't you come outside with me?"

Robin squared his jaw and said, "My pleasure."

He followed Guy out onto the icy front walk of the house.

"I think you know what happens next, Hood."

"Were you bullied a lot as a kid?" Robin asked.

Guy looked really defensive and before he could answer, Robin added, "Or maybe you watched too many made-for-tv movies, because in the real world, people don't ask people to step outside for a fight, they ask them to step outside for a smoke, so if you have a cigarette—and a light—fine. If not, I think I'll just head back to my dorm."

Guy swung his arm to punch Robin, who deftly ducked and then shoved him in the snow.

"Good night, Guy," Robin chirped, pulling his hood up and walking away.

Feeling exhilarated and empowered, Robin wasn't paying much attention to where he was going until he ran into someone.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry," Robin said, trying to see who it was. He didn't recognize him, but apparently the kid knew who he was.

"Hey! Hey, you're in my psych class!"

"Really?" Robin asked half-heartedly, wanting to move on.

"Yeah, yeah, you're in my class," the kid continued.

"Cool. . . well, see ya."

After a few steps, Robin reached into his pocket. He wanted to call Much and see what he was up to.

"Where's my phone?" he asked himself. He stopped, felt all his pockets, couldn't find it.

He turned around. The kid he had just been talking too was still standing there—with _his_ phone.

"Hey, what the hell?" Robin yelled.

"Huh?"

"That's my phone!"

"Is it?"

"Um, yeah. Give it to me, let me see!"

The guy handed Robin the phone. He flipped it open and looked at the contact list. There was Much, speed dial 3.

"Sorry," the guy shrugged.

Robin looked at him like he was some kind of alien. What kind of a person was a pickpocket—in college?

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"Allan," he said, cheerfully sticking out his hand.

Robin looked at it, but didn't shake it.

"So, do you steal things often?"

"No, not really. But I couldn't resist. If it makes you feel any better, you really are in my psych class," Allan said with a smile.

"Really? Are you a psych major?"

"Well . . . see, technically I'm not a student here, so. . . no."

"You don't go here, but you go to classes?" Again, Robin looked at him like he was an alien.

"Yeah. Free education. So long as nobody catches on, and I'm not bein' funny but professors never have any clue who's actually in their big lecture classes."

Robin laughed. At least Allan was amusing, he had to give him that much credit.

This time, Robin offered his hand. "I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

Allan shook it and grinned. "Yeah. I'll be there.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin's psychology class happened to be the one that Marian and Guy were also in. And Much. He was waiting for Robin in their usual seats. He was always early, Robin was always skulking in after the lecture started. But today Robin had made it with a couple minutes to spare. He was munching on the end of an apple.

Much looked at Robin's otherwise empty hands.

"Honestly, Robin, why do you bother to come to class if you don't bring any books and you don't take notes?"

"Hey, I absorb the information. I don't _need_ to take notes."

Much shook his head. Robin surveyed the room. He spotted Allan in a row off to the side. Robin took aim and threw his apple core. It hit him straight in the head.

"Bullseye!"

"What the—"

Allan looked over at Robin, who was smirking. Much looked appalled.

"You can't just throw _food_ at people!"

Allan took his books and walked over to their seats. Taking one next to them, he said, "Next time, all you have to do is ask."

Much looked at Robin like he was waiting for an introduction. When it was clear that Robin wasn't going to give one, Much interrupted, "Sorry, who are you?"

"Allan A. Dale, pleased to meet you."

"Yeah, Allan, sorry, this is my friend, Much," Robin said, remembering his manners.

"_Best_ friend," Much added.

Robin would have rolled his eyes, except he had just noticed that Marian had walked in at that moment. Guy wasn't with her. She was looking for a seat.

Allan saw the way Robin was following her with his eyes, so he called out to her, "Hey! You!"

Robin turned bright red and sunk into his seat. Much's jaw was dropped in amazement at this new kid's gall.

Marian turned.

Allan flashed her a smile. "Here, there's a seat right here!" he said pointing to one he had just made available between him and Robin.

Robin was crouching with his hood covering his face. Much was looking in the other direction, embarrassed.

Marian hesitated, gave the lecture hall one more glance to see if maybe she would be saved from sitting next to this guy, smiled, and said, "Thanks."

She squeezed past him and plopped down in the seat as the professor was turning on the projector.

In trying to pull her laptop out of her bag, she dislodged a pen, which rolled and stopped right at Robin's foot.

"Sorry, could you hand me that?" she asked nicely. Robin had forgotten how nice her voice was.

He picked up the pen and tried to pass it to her without showing his face, but just then Much accidentally elbowed him and his hood fell down.

Marian looked startled.

Robin tried to smile. He felt sick.

She turned red, took the pen from him, threw it back in her bag, and went to turn her laptop on. She forgot it wasn't on mute and it blared a welcome sound. Everyone in her vicinity shot her a look. She turned even redder.

Allan was watching the two of them with some amusement.

"Do you know him?" he asked Marian, pointing to Robin.

Much shot him a look to shut up. Robin looked up to heaven in a "dear god" kind of way and Marian just stared at her computer hoping that if she concentrated hard enough on the clock at the bottom of the screen, time would move faster. Which it didn't.

Sixty-five painful minutes later, the professor reminded them of their assignment due next class and set them free.

Marian tried to grab up her stuff as quickly as possible and get out of there. Allan was blocking her way, though.

"Excuse me," she said, getting really irritated, really fast.

"Oh, hang on, what do you have after this?" Allan asked.

She looked at him as if to say, none of your business, thank you very much. But he wasn't dissuaded.

"Wanna get lunch with us?" he asked.

At this point, Robin had to say something. "Marian, sorry, just forget it, he's just being a jerk."

She didn't look at Robin, said to Allan, "Maybe some other time," pushed past him and walked away.

Robin gave Allan a good hard shove.

"Hey, what did _I_ do?" Allan asked when he regained his balance.

"Are you serious?" Much jumped in. "You have absolutely no shame. Do you know that?"

"Let it go, Much. Come on."

They all walked out together.

Robin got an e-mail later that day from Marian. It said:

hey. whoever that new friend of yours is, maybe you should tell him to keep quiet in class.

anyways, it seems i can't avoid you forever. wanna get coffee tonight? i have a study group till 9, how bout after that?

"Yesssss," Robin said outloud at the public computer terminal he was standing at. The girl next to him looked over. Normally Robin would have met her with a flirty smile, but he didn't even look up. He was reading and re-reading Marian's message.

* * *

**how'm I doing? you still with me? should I continue?**


	6. Chapter 6

Robin was waiting expectantly at a table in the campus café. He was fingering his paper cup of coffee.

When he saw Marian walking over, he bolted up, knocking the cup.

"Shit! Shit shit!" he said, reaching for some napkins.

Marian was laughing. Well, at least she was in a good mood now, Robin thought.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

After a moment, when he had mopped up all of the spill, he said, "How was your study group?"

"Boring. I'm only going to it because I don't understand a word the professor says. She has a ridiculous accent. So, I try and pick up on stuff from the other kids."

"Oh."

They were silent.

"So, how is it being back?" she asked.

"Okay."

"I heard about some of the stuff going on in your fraternity."

Robin frowned. "I think it's safe to say I've been kicked out."

"Really?"

Robin seized the opportunity to bring up Guy.

"You seem to be pretty close to some brothers, eh?"

She eyed him as if she knew what he was trying to do.

"Not really," she said curtly.

"Well, that kid Guy seems like a real winner."

"So long as his friend 'the Sheriff' is popular, I think you'll find he's a big man on campus."

Robin scoffed. "Yeah, well he wears eyeliner, so that makes him a huge, flaming—" He stopped himself. He didn't really want to be talking about Guy. Not in his first conversation with Marian in forever. He changed the subject quickly.

"I noticed you cut your hair since last year. It's nice."

She smiled. "Thanks." She added, "I noticed you're still sporting that half-shaved half-beard thing on your face."

Robin rubbed his chin. "I like it," he shrugged.

Marian suddenly had an idea. "Hey, wanna come to my room? I want to show you something you'll find hilarious."

Robin was cheered at this invitation. "Sure," he said, his eyes brightening.

Once they were in her dorm room, Robin looked around at the walls. He had practically memorized all the pictures and poems she had taped up in her room last year. Some of the same ones were there, but there were a lot he didn't recognize. He was a little disheartened at the thought that Marian had moved onto new interests without him.

"Here," she said, reaching into her desk drawer. She sifted through some papers. "Remember that awful movie we saw last year?" she asked.

But Robin didn't hear her. His eyes were on a photo by her bed. It was the two of them making a crazy face. They had taken it on the last day of exams in the spring.

She looked up at him and was about to hand him a piece of paper, but he grabbed her and kissed her.

She was shocked at first, but then she dropped the paper and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Sorry," he said, catching his breath.

Marian didn't respond. She reached up to kiss him again.

* * *

**I promise Will and Djaq will be joining the story very soon. Just had to get this one fluffy R/M chapter out of the way.**


	7. Chapter 7

"That was. . . "

"Weird?" Robin said.

"Oh, um, I was gonna say nice," Marian replied, embarrassed. She added, "Was it weird?"

"No! No, sorry, I, um, yeah, no, it was nice."

She laughed a little. "I guess it was kinda weird, too."

Robin smiled.

"Sorry," she said.

Robin decided it was time to get back into their familiar banter. He took the opportunity to say, "Oh, you're apologizing for being mean to me for the past three weeks? Thanks. I forgive you."

She was about to snap back a sarcastic answer, but her phone rang.

"Don't move a muscle, Locksley. Hello?"

After a moment, she said, "Yeah, come on over. Okay, bye."

"Who was that?"

"A friend."

"Which friend."

"Guy," she stated.

"It was not."

"Fine, it was Djaq."

"Jack? Another one of your boyfriends?"

Marian laughed. "Djaq is a girl."

"Oh."

"She wants my notes from the study group."

"Oh."

Robin paused and then asked, "Is she pretty?"

"Robin!"

"I'm just curious!"

There was a knock on the door.

A small, lovely girl walked in.

"Here," Marian said, handing her a notebook.

Djaq looked at Robin. She gestured furtively for Marian to join her out in the hall.

Once outside the door, she whispered, "What is he doing there?"

"Nothing. Look, I'll tell you all about it later, okay?"

"Okay."

Marian came back into the room.

Robin was sitting at her computer.

"Why do you have a picture of a guy with a bow and arrow on your background?"

She slammed the laptop closed.

"Do you mind?"

Robin laughed. "What's it from?"

"Nothing," she mumbled. "Just this British show."

"Cool. Hey, so I'm probably gonna head back and go to bed. Wanna get lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"All right. Good night, Marian." He kissed her cheek.

"Night."

As he was leaving she called out, "We're okay, right Robin?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we are definitely okay. Night you."

She closed her door and slumped down in happiness behind it.

* * *

Marian was waiting for Robin in the lobby of the dining hall. She saw Djaq come through the doors.

"Hey!"

"Hi! So tell me what was going on last night."

Marian looked bashful. "I don't know, we sort of straightened things out."

"And?"

"Oh come on!" Djaq begged.

"Well, why don't _you_ tell me about Will, hm?"

Djaq replied, "What's there to say? He's the most frustrating person in my universe. He doesn't talk, he just _looks_ at me!"

"Well, maybe _you_ should start the conversation," Marian suggested.

"What would we talk about?"

"I don't know. . .hey, here's Robin. We'll chat about this later, k?"

"All right," Djaq said, sighing and heading in to get food.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I tend to overlook these two and focus only on Robin and Marian, so I'm giving them their own chapter to make up for it.

* * *

Djaq was in the art studio, sitting at the table, sketching out her next design. There it was again. She could feel his eyes on her. She looked up. He was looking just past her at something on the wall—a little suspicious.

As long as she had his attention, Djaq said, "What are you working on for this one?"

"Hm?"

It wasn't that Will hadn't heard her; it was that he hadn't expected her to speak directly to him. Even though he sat across from her every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday in Printmaking class.

"Oh, um," he stuttered. "Just trees."

She smiled. His last four prints were all trees.

"Well, I'm doing birds," she said.

"Birds?"

"Yes. I like birds." She waited for a moment and then asked, "Do you like birds?"

She winced the moment the words were spoken.

"Um," Will hesitated. "They're okay."

He looked down at the plate he was etching. He hoped that it was not outwardly obvious that his temperature had risen about ten degrees.

Djaq decided to try again. "Why, uh, why do you always do trees?"

Will gave her a wide, almost frightened look.

Djaq thought maybe she had asked a really sensitive question, but Will was just taken aback at the fact that she was continuing to pursue a conversation with him.

"Well. . . there are a lot of trees where I'm from."

He was struck immediately by the stupidity of what he just said and felt like he was going to throw up.

"What I mean is," he quickly added, "I've grown up in the forest, you might say. And I have a lot of respect for trees and for what trees can become in capable hands."

Djaq wrinkled her eyebrow. This kid might be a weirdo, she thought.

"See, my father is a craftsman, he works with wood and I've learned quite a bit from him."

"Oh." Djaq was a little relieved by his normal explanation.

"To be honest, I'd rather just be a carpenter. Working man. But I'm the oldest and my dad's really proud of the fact that he's able to send me to college."

"You don't want to go to school?" Djaq asked, surprised.

"Well, it's not like I don't want to learn." Will was becoming more animated, opening up.

He continued, "It's just I already found something I like doing, so why shouldn't I be able to do it? It's an honest profession, a necessary one. But my parents would rather I have a degree and pursue something, I don't know, white collar."

"My parents expect a lot from me too," Djaq offered. "They sent me all the way to _America_ to be educated."

Will took the opportunity to ask a question he had been dying to know from the moment he first saw her.

"So where _are_ you from?" he asked, a little too eagerly.

"Is it that obvious that I'm a foreigner?"

"Oh no," he said quickly. "I mean, you have an accent, but, but it's lovely." He blushed.

She smiled.

"Thank you. And I'm from Jordan."

"Oh?"

"It's in the Middle East."

"Right, right, no I know," Will said, hoping she didn't think he was an idiot for forgetting where exactly her country was located.

He tried to redeem himself. "I haven't traveled much, but I'd like to one day."

She shrugged. "Being in new places is fun, traveling itself. . . not so much. Taking a plane halfway round the world at the end of every term gets old."

"Yeah, I imagine so."

He smiled. He had a very nice smile, Djaq thought. She decided in that moment to be bold. Time to turn on the charm.

"Are you going out tonight?" she asked flirtatiously.

Will gave her another stunned look and silently shook his head.

"Oh," she acted disappointed. "Well, I was kinda looking to blow off some steam tonight, check out what parties are going on."

"Yeah, sure," he squeaked.

"Yeah? You wanna go?"

He nodded.

"Awesome! Just call me and we'll meet up!" she said, scribbling down her number.

Will took the scrap of paper, looked at it in wonder, and tucked it reverently in his pocket. She went back to working on her print. He pretended like he was doing the same, but he was too overwhelmed to think anything but: "Yes! Yes! Sweeeeeet!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ah, now back to R and M . . .

* * *

Robin walked into psych class later than usual. He scanned for Much. Spotted, usual seat, but wait, who—

Robin stopped in his tracks. Seated next to Much was Marian. And next to Marian, Guy.

Robin ignored the fact that Marian was probably sitting next to Much because she knew that would be where he would sit and instead focused only on the fact that the person to her right was the biggest toolbag on campus.

"Hey, dude, find a seat," someone hissed.

"I will find a seat when I am _ready_ to find a seat," Robin replied, barely whispering. The entire back section of the lecture hall turned around, including the trifecta of Much, Marian, and Guy.

Much was instantly mortified. Marian was smiling. That's _so_ something he would do, she thought. Guy sneered.

The professor noticed something going on and squinted to see.

"Is there a problem?" the professor asked.

Now the entire lecture hall turned.

Robin flashed them all a really charming smile, not at all embarrassed by the position he was in.

"Sorry," he said, addressing them all. "I went to the bathroom and it seems someone took my seat."

People started whispering.

Robin walked right up to Guy, gave him a fierce look, and said, "Do you mind?"

"What the—"

"Gentleman!" the professor exclaimed, anticipating an escalation to the situation. "Just sort it out and take a seat!"

"Ahem," Robin said, staring down Guy.

"Just give him his seat back!" some anonymous student in the back shouted. There was a general murmur of agreement.

Meanwhile, Much was hiding his face and Marian was anxious to see if Robin could really do it. She sighed in relief as Guy grabbed up his notebook and made a huge gesture of leaving the seat.

"Thank you," Robin said cheerfully.

"This isn't over," Guy hissed in his ear.

Robin smiled and called out to the professor, "My apologies. Please carry on."

Everyone was atwitter trying to figure out who that handsome loudmouth was.

Marian chewed on the end of her pen and waited for Robin to say something to her.

"Guess I should start coming to class on time, eh?" he cracked, to the amusement of the people around them.

"You think?" Much said desperately.

Marian looked at him. Say something to _me_, she thought.

"Oh," he said finally, as if he had only just noticed that she was in the seat next to him. He glanced around, then looked her straight in the eyes, and gave her a quick, sweet kiss on the lips.

The back rows immediately starting buzzing, this time wanting to know who the girl next to the handsome loudmouth was. Except Guy, who reacted to the display by snapping his pencil in half and kicking the seat in front of him, much to the outrage of the kid sitting in it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Robin, I swear if you pull another stunt as humiliating as that, I am going to de-friend you," Much warned.

"Humiliating? I wasn't humiliated," Robin laughed. "Were you humiliated?" he asked Marian.

Much looked flustered.

Allan walked up to the table where the three of them were eating lunch.

"Did I miss anything in class this morning?" he asked, pulling up a chair and sitting on it backwards.

Robin smiled and said, "Oh, well, some kid caused a scene and interrupted the lecture."

Much crossed his arms and gave Robin a stern look.

"Nice," Allan commented. "Sorry I missed it. So, Marian, how are you these days?" he asked.

Marian never quite knew how to respond to Allan's cheekier questions, statements, or observations. She was always afraid she would walk herself into some kind of verbal trap.

"Fine," she said with a sweet smile.

"Good, good," Allan replied. "Guy giving you any trouble?"

Robin shot him a look.

"Not really," Marian said casually. "Although I think Robin has a big, red target on his back now," she said, raising her eyebrow at Robin.

"Yeah, well I'm sure he has bad aim. Can't see through the eye make-up," Robin quipped.

"At any rate," Marian countered, "I think it's safe to say you're not the most popular person with some people on campus."

Just as she said that, a pretty, perky, blonde girl walked up to Robin and said, "Loved what you did in class! So funny! Like, so so funny! I told all my friends about you!"

Marian's face fell into a scowl.

"Sorry, what was that you were saying about not being popular?" Allan leaned over and said to her, while the blonde flirted with Robin.

The girl walked off. Robin clicked his tongue and said, "Wow."

Marian threw her straw wrapper at him.

"What?"

Much sighed. "You are unbelievable."

"I can't help it!" Robin protested.

"I hope Guy breaks your jaw," Marian said, half-playfully and half-seriously.

"Oh, come on. You are _ten_ times prettier. I promise."

Marian gave a big fake smile. "Awww, thanks!"

She tossed her tray on top of Robin's and got up.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"Class. Later!"

She walked off. Robin kept his eyes on her until she was out of sight.

"I'm not bein' funny, but if you'd rather have that blonde chick, I would gladly take Marian off your hands for you."

Much gave Allan a shocked look.

Robin snapped, "Don't even think about it."

"Okay, okay. Well, then can I have the blonde?"

* * *

Vasey was laughing so hard his eyes started watering. He tried to catch his breath.

"So—so, you just _got up_!"

He burst out laughing again.

"Everyone was watching, I didn't want to—"

"You got up!"

"Stop laughing!" Guy shouted, shoving him.

The Sheriff stopped cold.

"Push me again and I will cut you."

Guy grimaced.

"Look, I don't know what you expect me to do about it, you big girl," the Sheriff said.

"Make Locksley pay!"

"Oh, grow a pair, Gisbourne. You're the loser who let him take your seat. Locksley is a nobody, why should I waste energy on him?"

Guy looked slightly embarrassed.

Vasey caught on. "Oh lord. Is this about that girl? Get over it. Do you know how many girls there are on this campus?"

Guy stamped his foot.

"I will find you fifteen girls who will screw you tonight, okay?"

"That's not—"

"What? That's not what you want? Hm? What, you want to have _relationship_? Aww, you want someone to watch 'The Notebook' with, is that? And cuddle and eat ice cream?"

"Shut up," Guy snapped and walked out of the room.

The Sheriff laughed creepily to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: There's Will/Djaq fluff in this if you wait for it, but first we have to deal with Giz. . .

* * *

"Marian!"

She turned around at the sound of her name. Guy was running after her. She starting thinking up excuses to avoid his company, but he caught up with her too soon.

"Oh, hi," she said half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry for what Robin did in class, that was so uncalled for," he said, assuming she had been equally disturbed as he was to have Robin come between them.

"Oh, no, really, it's fine."

He frowned. She wasn't supposed to say it was fine.

"Look, I've gotta run. Maybe we can catch up later?" she offered without any intention of following through.

There was nothing he could do but wave goodbye, she had quickened her pace and walked into the first building she came to.

Once inside the vestibule, she unbuttoned her coat and peered out the window. He was still standing in the same spot, immobilized. She winced. She knew she had this unholy effect on him. She couldn't help it. When Robin was gone in the fall, she sort of threw herself out there, welcoming any kind of connection with anyone. Before she knew it, a casual hookup with Guy developed into him having an all-consuming obsession with her and her wondering how hard it would be to obtain a restraining order. Marian looked at the bulletin board—she wasn't even sure what building she was in. She checked the window again. He was gone. She sighed. She'd have to step carefully from here on out, especially now that Robin had made himself Guy's enemy number one. Besides, Guy had a powerful friend in Vasey and if the so-called Sheriff continued promoting discriminatory policies like he had been, he would have to be stopped and Guy might be the key to that. So Marian decided she would do her best not to antagonize him, but certainly not to encourage him.

"What are you doing in the Chemistry building?" she heard a voice behind her ask.

"Djaq! Oh, hey, I'm just hiding out from Guy."

"Oh," Djaq said, understanding completely. "What's that creepshow up to these days?"

"Who knows. . ."

Marian looked out the window again. She buttoned up her coat and took a deep breath to prepare for the cold air.

"I'll catch up with you later, okay?" she said to Djaq and then walked out.

Djaq headed back down the hallway to the lab where she had been working. Being pre-med meant she spent a lot of time in those same halls and labs, but as much as she enjoyed the sciences, she loved the one luxury allowed in her schedule—the studio art class that introduced her to Will Scarlett.

She thought back to their first "date"—if you could call it that. She met up with him at a frat party. He seemed completely out of his comfort zone there, being so anxious about the protocol of even obtaining a beer that he was standing, drinkless, with his hands in his pockets, waiting for her in an out of the way corner of the basement. She smiled. Only someone truly confident could stand alone, without a cup in his hand, she thought. But Djaq realized in a moment that it wasn't confidence so much as obliviousness that made Will act the way he did. It took her five minutes to see that their night would not be successful unless she found them a venue where he would be more at home.

Always a quick thinker, Djaq suggested, "Hey, do you wanna just take a walk?"

He nodded vigorously.

She took Will's hand and led him out of the crowded basement.

"Uh, where do you want to go?" he asked once they were outside.

She hadn't thought it through that much. She shrugged.

"Well," he ventured, "I could take you to my favorite place."

She smiled. "Lead the way."

Will walked briskly, not saying much, while Djaq chatted about whatever came to mind. After about fifteen minutes, they reached an iron gate.

"The cemetery?" she said, unable to conceal her shock.

"Uh. . ."

"The cemetery?" she asked again.

"We, we could go somewhere else. . ." he mumbled.

She looked at the snow-covered gravestones with a mixture of queasiness and curiosity. Then she looked up at his face and saw how he so earnestly wanted to please her and she replied, "No, no. It's fine."

Will took a few more steps and then tried to explain. "I like to look at the names and dates. These are all students or professors or people from the town. They saw this school a hundred years ago and it's still standing, still serving the same purpose. It makes me feel like I'm part of something special."

Djaq smiled at his sincerity.

He continued, "Which is why it makes me so upset that people like that Vasey kid would try to change things for the worse."

Djaq didn't know much about it, except what Marian had told her concerning Robin.

"Did you know he actually put a motion forward in Class Council to make the school all-male again?" Will asked.

"What?" she said, even more shocked at that piece of news than she had been at ending up at the graveyard. "That's absurd!"

"The kid is deranged," Will commented.

"They dismissed the motion, right?"

"No! They actually considered it, but realized it was ultimately a decision for the trustees."

"Unbelievable!"

Will dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Well, at least he's only one person. How much damage can he do?"

Djaq bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"Yeah," she finally said. "I mean, just think of all the students there are or have been. Like—"

She squinted to read the nearest tombstone. "—Elgar Whitlock." She burst out laughing.

"Your names are so funny!"

"Trust me, that's not a _normal_ name," Will said. "And besides, you have funny names too. Like what kind of a name is Djaq?"

She reached down, scooped up a handful of snow and hit him smack in the face.

He didn't even brush it off, but stooped down to kiss her. She squealed at the first touch of the cold snow, but his lips prevented her from making any protest.

Djaq was lost in that memory when her lab partner said abruptly, "So are you gonna add the sodium chloride or what?"


	12. Chapter 12

Robin was sitting in Marian's bed reading a magazine while she was typing on her laptop.

"What does _bassackwardly_ mean?" he asked.

"What?"

"I don't know, it's in this article," Robin said, pointing to the page.

"Use it in a sentence."

"She found out bassackwardly."

"What? That tells me nothing," she said, "I have no idea what it means."

"Look it up for me?"

"What? Online?"

"Yeah."

"Robin, I'm trying to write a paper, I'm not gonna look up a word that, quite frankly, sounds like someone at the printers decided to have a joke."

Robin pouted.

She didn't budge.

"Fine," he sighed and went back to reading.

After a moment, Marian turned from her computer again.

"Hey, how come you're not doing any work?"

"I don't have any," he replied without looking up.

"Oh, come on. I'm _in_ one of your classes. I know for a fact that you have to have at least _some_ assignments."

"Nope."

"Robin. . ."

"Okay, fine. But it's all boring and pointless and able to be done with my eyes closed, so. . .no problem," he explained.

"What? You weren't like this last year."

"I've changed," Robin said.

"But what about when you have essays or term papers or research projects?" she continued.

"See, here's the thing, Marian. I do work. I write papers or whatever, but I do them in at really weird times and I don't complain about them so, for all intents and purposes, it looks like I'm never doing anything. _And_ I'm the happiest man on campus because I never have to say, 'Oh sorry I can't do something, I've gotta be in the library' or 'oh shit I've got a lot of work this afternoon' instead I just wait until the times when there's nothing going on and no one to hang out with. Piece of cake, end of story."

Marian looked skeptical. "_That_ makes you the happiest man on campus?"

"Well, that, and hooking up with you."

He flashed her a smile. She grabbed an eraser from her desk and threw it at him. He dodged it.

Marian shook her head. She just didn't get him.

He waited a moment as if he knew this and then said, "I know, I'm complicated. It's one of my sexier attributes."

"Oh, shut up."

Marian went back to typing.

Before long, though, Robin picked up the conversation again.

"See, if you did things the way _I_ do them, then you wouldn't have to be working right now and we could be doing something else," he said.

"Hm, doing things your way. . .now why does that _not_ appeal to me?" Marian replied.

"You'll be sorry. My way is always the best way."

"I've been pretty successful with my approach to things, so, if you don't mind, I'm going to keep working on this paper, okay?"

Robin shrugged.

"What's it for anyways?" he asked.

"My gov class," she answered over her shoulder as she went back to typing.

"Which one is that?"

"Comparative Politics with Professor Lambert."

"Is he any good?"

"_She _is very good actually," Marian replied.

She added, "And Guy is in that class."

Robin sat up.

"Are you kidding me?"

Marian shook her head and smiled.

"What, is he not enough of a stalker that he needs to be in _two _of your classes?"

"Oh, he's in three."

Robin started to get mad. "Three? What's the other one?"

"Women in 19th Century Literature."

"What the hell is he doing in Women in 19th Century Literature? Marian, seriously, he's obsessed with you."

"Yeah, well, I can't really help it," she said.

Robin looked at her sharply.

"Hold on," he said, as if he was slowly realizing something. "Just why exactly is he so hung up on you?"

Marian turned red. She mumbled something and looked away.

"No, I wanna know!" Robin insisted.

"Okay, fine, I might have made out with him in the fall," she finally said.

Robin looked disgusted. "Eugh, really? Oh, Marian, sick. Him?"

"Oh, get over it, Robin. It was one time and I wasn't exactly in a happy place, FYI. But you wouldn't really know because you were too busy riding camels or whatever."

"Uh, first of all, I've apologized for not being around and second of all, eww. Guy? I'm pretty positive he doesn't even really like girls, Marian."

Marian was losing her patience fast.

"Can we just end this conversation now? Please?" she asked.

"Fine. Done."

"Okay?"

"I'm not gonna say another word about it. In fact, I am going to burn it from my memory so I don't vomit every time I think about it," he said.

"I hate you," she said.

"I hate you too."

"Good."

"Great."

Robin went back to reading his magazine, while Marian tried to focus again on her paper.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: The first of three straight updates. I miss school.

* * *

Much was trying to work at a public computer in the library. Robin was swiveling in the chair next to him. He had gotten several annoyed looks from people who thought he was wasting a perfectly good study spot, but he just turned around and around casually in his chair, checking out the people and occasionally bothering Much. 

"Robin, could you just sit still?" Much finally said.

"Oh, sorry, am I bothering you?" Robin asked. "What are you working on anyways?"

"Religion paper."

Curious, Robin reached over and snatched Much's book.

"The Koran?"

Much grabbed it back and gave Robin a pointed look.

"I've read that, you know," Robin remarked.

"I know," Much mumbled. "You've talked about it."

"Well, let me know what you think," Robin said, resuming his spinning.

Mid-turn, he noticed a couple of people walk in. He stopped short, dizzy, and realized it was Marian—with Guy.

Robin squinted. He was about to get up, when Marian caught his eye. She shook her head slightly at him and tried to excuse herself delicately from Guy's company. He wasn't letting her, though. Robin strained to hear their conversation.

"I think the book I need is on this floor," Marian started.

"Oh, well, let me help you look," Guy offered.

"No, no, please, I've got it, thanks."

"Or, um, I could wait her while you find it and then we can find someplace to study together," he persisted.

"You know what," Marian tried again, "I'm just in one of those moods to study in, like, a silent, solitary, closed off room with no distractions and absolutely no people."

Guy looked somehow hurt.

"Sorry, I mean, I just really need to concentrate," Marian explained.

"Well, okay, but listen, I have been meaning to ask you something," Guy said, taking her arm and leading her a few steps aside.

Marian shot Robin a nervous look and waited to hear what Guy had to say next.

"Would you go to my formal with me?" he asked bluntly.

"Your formal?" Marian stuttered.

"Yes, my fraternity. We're having our winter formal on Saturday."

"Your formal?" she repeated. "You mean, as your date?"

"Yes." He looked at her and she was frightened a little.

"Um," Marian hesitated.

Robin had lost track of what they were saying. He couldn't hear, but he could tell from Marian's face that it was not a pleasant exchange.

He got up and walked over to them.

Guy noticed this and demanded quickly, "Well, will you go with me?"

"I don't—" Marian tried to respond.

"As a friend?" he added as Robin was getting closer. "Please?"

Marian saw Robin and breathed relief. But just then that blonde girl from psych class caught up with him. Marian was left to fend for herself for the moment.

Guy took the opportunity to hiss in her ear, "Locksley is a nobody. He's on academic probation, Marian. He won't make it to the end of the term."

Marian stepped away from him and gave him a confused look.

Guy grabbed her arm and pulled her closer again.

"He's done for," he said. "And you _will_ go with me, or you'll find yourself in the dean's office being expelled with him."

"Everything all right here?" Robin interrupted.

"Oh, everything's perfect, Hood. Marian is going to formal with me. Hope you don't mind," Guy gloated.

Robin looked at Marian. She shrugged.

"Is she?" Robin asked. "How charitable of her."

He took her hand and led her away.

"What the hell was that about?" he said as soon as they were a few steps away.

"I don't even know, Robin."

"Well, are you really going to go with him?"

"Whatever. It's one night. And I never get the chance to wear a pretty dress and everything," she tried to say without caring.

"Pretty dress? Marian!"

She looked away from him.

"Marian," Robin whined. He loved arguing with her, but not when it was about things that mattered.

"You can't go with him," he said.

"Well, if you hadn't been kicked out of the house, I would be your date and then we wouldn't have a problem, so really, this whole thing is your fault."

Robin paused.

"You're right," he said finally, calmly.

"What?"

"Will you go to formal with me?" he asked.

"Robin, you don't belong to the house anymore."

"A technicality."

"This is trouble," she said.

"I'll wear a tie," Robin offered.

Marian measured for a moment.

"And I'll shave."

"Deal," she said, smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Djaq was over in Marian's room. She was holding up a beautiful dress and looking at herself in the mirror.

"I wish I were tall like you," she said. "I could never wear something like this."

"I'm not that tall," Marian remarked.

"You're taller than me," Djaq pointed out. "And only a few inches shorter than Robin. There's a _foot_ and a _half_ between me and Will."

Marian laughed.

"I'm sure you can find ways to bridge the gap," she said.

Djaq smiled. "Yes, we're creative."

She changed the subject quickly. "So, as much as I love this dress and think you'll look gorgeous in it, I still don't understand why you and Robin think it's a good idea to crash his fraternity's formal."

Marian opened her mouth to try to explain, but couldn't quite find the words.

"Robin has an absurd effect on me," she said finally. "He can get me to do really stupid things."

"Or maybe it's the other way around," Djaq noted. "It seems to me most of the stupid things he does are because of you."

Marian gave a look of fake shock.

"It's not _my_ fault!"

"I know, I know," Djaq said.

"Speaking of Robin being stupid," Marian said in a different tone. "How do you think he's doing with classes?"

Djaq shook her head. "I have no idea. Personally, I've never seen him do any work. But I don't have any classes with him, so I don't know."

Marian looked concerned.

"But he's brilliant, Marian. I'm sure he's got straight A's without even trying," Djaq said.

"I hope so," she replied. "Now, tell me which shoes you think I should wear?"

* * *

Later that night, Marian asked Much to stop by her dorm. She was eager to hear his opinion on Robin's situation.

"To tell the truth," Much said after a moment's hesitation, "I don't think he's doing well at all."

She sighed in disappointment.

"You know that psych midterm we got back? Well, when I asked Robin how he did, he folded it up, tucked it in his pocket and said something about knowing more about the human mind than any professor or textbook and that all it took was a little self-examination or something like that. You know how he is."

Marian nodded and waited for Much to continue.

"Well, the paper fell out of his pocket when he threw his coat down at lunch."

He paused for effect.

"He got a forty-eight percent!"

Marian winced.

"He didn't even pass!"

Much was starting to get upset. "And I try, god knows I _try_ to get him to study. But it's like he has this knew life philosophy and he just doesn't _care_! You have to talk to him, Marian. They're not gonna let him stay here!"

He added, with great emotion, "And I don't want to be here without him!"

"I don't want to be here without him, either," Marian said quietly.

"Will you talk to him?" Much pleaded.

Marian nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin was with Allan in the student center. They had their feet kicked up, in comfy leather chairs, pulled up to the fireplace.

"I'm not bein' funny, but maybe you should contemplate a different career," Allan said after Robin explained his dire academic circumstances.

"I know," Robin admitted. He stared at the fire. "Sometimes I just don't see the point of being here," he said.

"There are more important things than a college degree. Take it from someone who's not going to get one."

Robin smiled.

"You just have to find out what those things are and fashion your life around them," Allan continued.

"You're sounding unusually wise today," Robin commented.

"Am I? Must be something I ate."

"But you're probably right."

"Of course I'm right!" Allan said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Now, Marian," Allan started to say. Robin looked up.

"Marian is one of those things, Rob."

Robin nodded. He looked back at the fire and didn't say another word.


	15. Chapter 15

"You look . . . breathtaking," Robin said, taking in the beautiful sight of Marian dressed up for the formal dance.

"So do you!" she said, putting her hand up to his clean-shaven face. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen your chin!"

Robin laughed.

He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"You realize this is probably going to be the only happy, calm moment of the night," Marian said, grinning.

"Into the fray, then," he said, leading the way.

* * *

Guy was fidgeting with his cuffs.

"Where's your lady friend?" Vasey asked.

"She said she'd meet me here," Guy said. "Does this look alright?" he said, pointing to his tie, which was black, like his shirt, and suit, and socks, and shoes.

Vasey reached over and straightened the knot for him. "Seems a shame," he said.

"What is?" Guy asked.

"To look so good for some other guy's girlfriend."

Vasey gave him a look that bordered on a leer. Guy stepped away from him, uncomfortable.

"If you don't win her over by the end of the night, I'll give you a consolation prize," Vasey said.

Guy was saved from having to respond to that. Marian breezed into the house, lovely as ever. His smile fell immediately, though, when he saw who came in behind her.

"Locksley," he growled.

Vasey turned and saw the two new arrivals.

"Uhoh, drama," he said, watching Guy's reaction with twisted pleasure.

"Guy!" Marian chirped.

"What is he doing here?" Guy demanded.

"Sorry, who?" Marian asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"Him!" Guy yelled, pointing at Robin.

"Come on, you didn't really think I'd let her come unchaperoned. It would hardly be proper," Robin said with a broad smile. "You're in Women in 19th Century Literature, aren't you? You know how it is."

Guy moved to hit him. Vasey held him back.

"Not now," he whispered.

Marian watched this all play out carefully. She took Robin's hand. He smiled confidently.

"Wanna get a drink?" he asked her.

"Mhmm."

Robin winked at Guy and walked off with Marian towards the bar.

* * *

**woah, there was almost some guy/sheriff slash, wasn't there?**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Three more chapters!

I got a little nostalgic in this one. (Ah, Maneater...my personal request at all formals. And Mike's Hard, mmmm.)

P.S. describing people dancing is impossible. it just sounds goofy.

Okay, now you can read it and see what I'm talking about...

* * *

Marian took a sip from a bottle of Mike's Hard Limeade. Robin had a poorly proportioned rum and coke, but he didn't expect anything classier from his old frat.

"You know, there's something about your face without that beard thing," Marian said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You look kind of like a baby."

Robin gave her a shocked look.

"I look chiseled and very adult-like!" he insisted.

Marian laughed.

They were both laughing, out of the way in a corner, when Guy finally found them again. He had overcome his initial rage, but was still fuming. Vasey had gone off on some other project at the party, so he was left to deal with the situation in his own way. He wasn't quite sure where to start, though.

People were still filtering in. The round dinner tables were half-populated with people waiting around for the buffet to begin. Robin and Marian scanned to see which table would be most welcoming to them. They picked one, walked over, and Robin pulled the chair out for Marian. She raised her eyebrow at his unusually chivalrous gesture. He flashed her a broad smile.

After dinner and a few more drinks, people were ready to dance, and the DJ had started, but no one was willing to be the first ones out there, so everybody sort of sat on the edge of the seats, saying: "Well, let's wait until the next song."

Guy kept his eyes glued on Robin and Marian. Robin could feel him looking at them and tried especially hard to make him jealous. Marian started to feel a few pangs of guilt at being so careless with Guy's emotions, but she played along.

The first beats of "Maneater" blared from the speakers. Robin and Marian shot each other a look, grinned, and ran out onto the dancefloor. Without caring about anyone else in the room they started displaying every move in their repertoire, which was vast and eclectic. People took their cue and soon the space was packed.

Guy got up with a scowl and went to get another drink.

"So, have you had any success yet?" he heard Vasey say from behind him.

Guy didn't respond.

"I still don't really know what you were thinking," Vasey said, sighing.

After a moment, he added, "But if it's that important to you, I'll see what I can do."

With a barely noticeable look of appreciation, Guy plodded back to his table and sat down.

"Robin?" Marian said, breathless from dancing.

"Mhmm," he said, grabbing her hands and pulling her close.

"This is so lame, but. . ."

"Yeah?"

"This is the first date we've ever been on. Sort of."

Robin stopped moving.

"Huh, I guess you're right," he replied.

He took her right hand and twirled her under his arm.

"So, this probably means I have to start telling girls I'm not single, right?"

Marian's jaw dropped.

"Kidding! Kidding!" Robin said quickly.

"You better be," she said, eyeing him carefully.

A few songs later, they went to get some air. Robin ran off to the bathroom. Marian was left standing just outside the main door of the house. The freezing air felt just the right temperature.

"It hardly seems fair," she heard a voice say as it approached her.

She turned.

"To say you'll go with one guy and come with another," Vasey continued.

Marian didn't know what to say.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Locksley is headed towards a very messy end. It would be downright tragic if you got caught up in that."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she responded curtly.

"Yes you do. You might be rude, but you're not stupid."

Marian frowned.

"Now, let's see if we can go inside and cheer up Mr. Gisbourne, okay?"

"I'm waiting for Robin, so. . . no thanks," she said.

"Robin? Did I just see him gallop upstairs to use the men's room? Yeah, he's going to be detained, I assure you, so let's go inside before you catch cold."

"What—what do you mean—"

Vasey grabbed her arm tightly.

"Don't underestimate me," he hissed. "You can't play games with me and win, got it?"

Marian started to protest, but he gave her a hard push into the house. He looked at her fiercely and then looked in Gisbourne's direction. In half-hate, half-fear she gave him the middle finger. He just smiled.

Marian shuffled over to Guy. She tried to compose herself.

"Sorry we haven't gotten a chance to dance," she said, taking a seat next to him.

"I don't dance," he mumbled, not looking at her.

Marian bit her lip. Guy looked truly hurt. He had pulled all the petals off the flowers that had been in the little table vase.

"Wanna go someplace and chat?" she asked after a few moments deliberation.

Guy caught her eyes to see if she was being sincere. He nodded.

"We can go to my room. It's upstairs," he said quietly, without any hint that he was going to try something lecherous.

She followed him tentatively, checking around again first for any sign of Robin. He was nowhere to be found.


	17. Chapter 17

Two thug-looking guys slammed Robin's head against the sink and watched him collapse. They left him there, his mouth bleeding onto the grimy bathroom floor.

Guy flipped on the light in his room just down the hall.

Marian looked around. The only decoration on the walls was a black poster that said FUCK in big white letters. Guy sat down on the dingy futon that had probably been left in the room by a brother five years ago. He reached over to a mini-fridge and brought out a beer.

"You want one?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"You can sit down," he said, getting uncomfortable that Marian was still standing, looking around at all of his things.

She tried to smile and sat at the other end of the futon with enough space for two people between them.

"Have you started on that Lit paper?" she asked weakly.

"No, but I think I know what I want to write about."

"Yeah?"

Guy hesitated and then replied, "Well, uh, I wanted to write about the relationship between Tess and Alec D'urberville. I think there's a lot more to it than the professor said. And I think Angel is a twat."

Marian laughed a little bit at his last comment.

"So, you like the class?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's okay."

"I was kind of surprised that you were in it," she said.

"Really? Yeah, I guess it's not really something I'm usually interested in. But I don't really know what I'm interested in, to tell the truth."

Marian looked at her feet. Guy was sounding almost human. It was—weird.

"How come you're taking it?" he asked.

Marian shrugged.

"I'm a Women and Gender Studies major and it satisfies a requirement."

Guy almost choked on his beer.

"What?"

"That's a major?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's new."

He shook his head.

"I would have thought you already knew that about me, though," Marian said. "You certainly know a lot about me."

She gave him a daring look.

Guy met her gaze and didn't falter.

His tone changed. "You wanted me once," he said deliberately.

Marian squirmed.

"You did," he persisted.

She started to get up.

Guy beat her to it. He was standing blocking the door now.

"That was a pretty mean trick, bringing Locksley," he said.

"He's my boyfriend," she replied. The word boyfriend still sounded weird, but she said it confidently.

"Yeah right," Guy scoffed. "Not for long."

"You really have no reason to be so sure about yourself."

"Don't I?" he retorted. "You gonna still go out with Robin when he's gone?"

"He's not going anywhere, Guy."

"Oh, he is. But you—you'll still be here. And I've seen you when you're lonely, Marian. You don't do lonely well, do you?"

He grinned.

"Move from the door," she commanded.

"Make me," he taunted.

Before he knew it, she kneed him in the crotch. He doubled over in pain, she threw open the door, hitting him with it and stormed out.

She was going to run out of the house but something caught her attention. A guy was just about to go into the bathroom, but yelled out, "Jesus, dude!"

Marian rushed over there. She saw Robin slumped on the floor, still knocked out. She tried to shake him. He groaned.

She reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Much!" she yelled when he finally picked up.

"Much! Come to the house now! Hurry!"

Some other people wanted to enter the bathroom. Marian screamed at them to back off. She grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser, wet it, and tried to wipe away the blood while she waited for Much.

"Oh Robin," she murmured.

"What happened?" a guy asked, crouching next to her. He looked like a giant.

"I think he's unconscious."

"Let's get him out of here," he said, hoisting Robin up over his shoulder.

"Oh, um, should you really do that?" Marian asked. "It's okay, his friend is coming, please, um, just put him down!"

But the guy was already out the door. Marian followed him. They ran into Much on the front walk.

"Oh my god!" Much exclaimed. "Marian, what did you do?"

Marian glared at him. "It wasn't me. It was the so-called Sheriff."

"Look, I think we can take it from here," she said to the big guy.

He went to put Robin on Much's shoulders, but Much nearly collapsed from the weight.

"Maybe we should just let him carry Robin," Much said to Marian.

* * *

**I realized I had totally forgotten about Little John in this story. He gets a cameo. Maybe he'll reappear.**


	18. Chapter 18

Robin was sprawled out in Marian's bed. Djaq was checking his head.

Marian bit her nails and asked, for the tenth time, "Is he okay?"

"He should be," Djaq said.

"_Why_ did you two go there?" Much asked, almost hysterically. "I could have told you something like this would happen!"

"I don't know. We were being stupid," Marian said.

"Well, I hope you had fun!" Much replied, crossing his arms.

Marian smiled a little. "We did—at first."

"So you're sure he's gonna be okay?" she asked Djaq again.

Djaq nodded and hugged Marian.

"Should we report it to someone?" Much asked.

Marian looked at Djaq for an answer. She shrugged.

"I don't even know who you would tell," Djaq said. "Besides, we don't know who exactly did it, right?"

Marian sighed. She looked down at her dress. There was a big splotch of blood on the bodice.

"Eugh, I'm gonna have to take this to the cleaner's."

"Good luck explaining it," Much remarked. "Oh yeah, my boyfriend got beat up in a bathroom and bled all over me and almost died because we were being stupid and just wanted to have fun and—"

"Much!" Djaq said, shooting him a look to shut up.

He didn't catch it.

"What happened to the big guy who brought him here?" he asked.

"I don't know, he just ran off," Marian said. "He didn't really say much."

Robin's eyes flickered open. He grumbled something.

They all looked at him in relief.

"What is it?" Marian said, taking his hand.

"Uhhhhh. . . ."

"Just rest, Robin," Djaq said over Marian's shoulder. She turned to Much. "We should probably go."

"But—" he started to say, but Djaq took his arm and started leading him out the door.

"Call me if anything comes up," she said to Marian, who nodded and smiled in thanks.

Marian sat on the bed. She fidgeted with Robin's hair around his face. Her eyes started to tear up.

"Oww. . ."

"Oh, sorry," Marian said, pulling her hand away.

"No. . . no. . .not you. . .oww. . ."

Marian laughed as a couple tears fell. "Robin, you are _such_ a moron, you know that, right?"

He tried to smile, but his lip was split.

She pulled off her dress, reached into a drawer, grabbed a t-shirt, slipped it on, and crawled into the little space of bed left between Robin and the wall.

"I love you," she whispered.

He struggled to turn his head to face her. He tried to say something.

"It's okay," she said, reaching over and turning off the light. "I'll make you say it tomorrow." She kissed his lips lightly. He sighed and nodded off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Robin slumped down at Marian and Much's table in the student center.

"Still wearing the shades I see," Much said, pointing to Robin's sunglasses.

"They make me look cool," Robin replied.

Marian rolled her eyes.

"How's it looking?" she asked.

Robin pulled the glasses down so she could see the purpley bruise under his eye and across his nose.

"Oooh, still bad, huh?"

Robin pushed the glasses back up.

"It feels worse than it looks, if you can imagine," Robin said.

Marian gave him a concerned look.

"But whatever. I walked into it, right?" He shrugged, but then continued, "And I'm gonna break those assholes' faces, so it all works out."

"Robin!" Much exclaimed. "You can't do that! Initiating an altercation equals disciplinary action and it'll probably be expulsion considering your aca—well, considering your, um…"

"My academic standing?" Robin finished.

Much couldn't see Robin's eyes, but he knew he was being glared at.

"About that. . ." Much started to say.

"Look, I'm not gonna let those guys get away with what they did," Robin interrupted.

"Robin, be reasonable," Marian urged. "It's obvious Vasey is out for blood—"

"See, that's just it, though," Robin said. "Vasey had no reason to send a couple of goons to beat me up in a bathroom. As far as he was concerned, since I was kicked out of the house, I was no longer a problem."

"Yeah, but maybe he was really pissed off you came to the formal," Much said.

"I've got a pretty good idea of how this kid's mind works and I think he was more entertained than pissed off," Robin replied. "No, Vasey couldn't have cared less. It was Guy. Guy was the one who wanted me out."

Marian fidgeted. She hadn't told Robin about Guy's advances while he was knocked out. She figured it would only make him angrier if she told him, but it felt weird to withhold it from him.

"Anyways, how hard is it gonna be to screw with Guy—he can't even fight his own battles," Robin said.

"Exactly, though," Marian responded. "He'll go running straight to Vasey who, like it or not, has a lot of power on this campus. Robin, you're really playing with fire. You'd do better just to let it go and steer clear of them."

"Steer clear? Practice what you preach, darling, and stop being nice to Guy," Robin said, with a hint of meanness in his voice.

Marian got upset. "I'm just trying to help you, Robin. But whatever, if you're intent on getting yourself beat up and kicked out, be my guest."

She gathered up her stuff and left in a huff.

"Robin, you really shouldn't—"

"Much, shut it."

At this point, Djaq walked up to the table.

"Hey guys! You seen Marian? She said she was studying here."

"She just left," Much said, shooting a look at Robin to indicate to Djaq that he was the reason she left.

"Oh, um, okay," Djaq said, trying to interpret Much's signal.

After a moment, she said, "Well, is it okay if I just work here for a little bit? I've been in the Chemistry building all day, I need a change of scenery."

"Have a seat," Much replied.

They worked in silence. Robin had his iPod in and looked utterly unapproachable, but that didn't stop Allan from creeping up behind him and grabbing his shoulders.

"What the hell, dude?"

Allan laughed.

"Geez, so serious, Rob. What's up?"

"Just shit," Robin muttered.

"Good, good. That's good to hear. Hey Much, working hard, eh?"

Much gave him a half-hearted hello.

"Oho, and what have we here? Don't think we've met, lovely," he said, holding his hand out for Djaq to take.

She looked confused for a second, shook it tentatively, and said, "I'm Djaq. . ."

"Oh wow, great name! God, you're pretty. Right? So how do you know these two losers?"

Djaq was taken aback by Allan's forwardness.

"Well, through my friend Marian—"

"Marian, you're friends with Marian? Mmm. Love that girl. So, what are you working on?" Allan asked, reaching over and pulling Djaq's notebook towards him.

"Holy crap, this is like serious stuff here," he said, turning the notebook upside and crossing his eyes to look at it. "I can't even read it."

"That's because it's all numbers," Djaq said, grabbing it back and smiling slightly.

"So you're one of those geniuses, eh? Knew it. Pretty girl like you _had _to be smart."

Allan smiled and winked at her.

Djaq couldn't help but be a little flattered. She tried to compose herself.

"I'm not that smart," she mumbled.

"Smarter than me, I bet," Allan replied. "So, you got a boyfriend?"

Djaq looked up at him, a little embarrassed.

"Knew it. Damn, you people always have boyfriends, don't you? So, who is he? Is he hot?" Allan asked, leaning in closer to her.

"Will you stop bothering her?" Much finally blurted.

Allan looked at him and held his hands up like he surrendered.

"Okay, okay, I'm just trying to get to know her. You don't mind, do you, Djaq?"

She shook her head. "I don't care," she said quickly and looked down at her notebook and pretended like she was working on something.

"Well, anyways, I better be going," Allan said, standing up.

Robin took his earbuds out.

"Where're you headed?" he asked.

"I dunno," Allan said.

"You wanna help me with something?" Robin asked, lowering his voice.

"Maybe. Do I get to wear sunglasses too?"

Robin smiled for the first time in half an hour.

"Let's go," he said.

Much looked up anxiously.

"Robin, where—where are you going?"

"Nowhere. See ya later," he answered as he was already walking away.

"Dammit!" Much said. "He _always _does this!"

He grumbled as he started throwing his stuff in his bag and ran after them.

Djaq watched them disappear and shook her head.


	20. Chapter 20

Robin led the way to the graveled parking lot behind his old fraternity house. He shushed Much and indicated to Allan to step closer.

"See that Hummer?" he whispered.

Allan nodded.

"Guy's."

A smile crept over Allan's face.

"Hasn't he heard about global warming?" he said.

Robin replied, "Apparently not, considering he actually drives it to class."

"Instead of walking?" Much blurted.

"God, Much, keep it down," Robin snapped.

Robin then produced a switchblade out of his pocket.

"What are you doing carrying around knives?" Much asked.

Robin didn't respond.

"Do the honors?" he said, passing the blade to Allan, who took it happily.

Four slashes in Guy's oversized tires later, they scurried out of sight.

* * *

Robin visited Marian later that night.

"So, what have you and your fellow delinquents been up to?" she asked, coldly.

Robin took off his sunglasses. The bruises made him look more fierce, but his eyes were tired and almost sad.

"Just a little repayment is all," he said, throwing himself on her bed and propping up his head on a bunch of her pillows.

"Not that he doesn't deserve it, but you really shouldn't make Guy hate you more, Robin."

"I don't care if he hates me," he replied.

"I've noticed those words coming out of your mouth quite frequently. 'I don't care.'"

Robin didn't say anything.

"I wonder, does saying 'I don't care' help you feel better about what you're doing?" she asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you don't care about school and you're failing, you don't care about Guy and you're antagonizing him and making it more difficult for you—"

"So what?"

"That's not an answer!" Marian said with frustration.

"What do you want me to say? Things are just shit. At least I'm going my own way," Robin said defiantly.

"If you'd rather I lived like the Gisbournes of the world, sorry to disappoint, love," he added.

"I'm not disappointed!" Marian nearly shouted. "I'm _proud_ of you, Robin. But how can I get it into your thick skull that just because you might be right, doesn't mean that you are going to win in the end and you have to be _careful_ once in awhile!"

Robin softened a little, but he wasn't through arguing.

"Yeah, well you should be _less _careful. Like, why are you still so reluctant to tell Guy to just get lost?"

"I did!"

Robin looked surprised. "You did? When?"

Marian hesitated.

"You, you were knocked out. At the formal."

"Wait, so what happened?"

"Nothing, I just, you know, told him to leave me alone."

"What did he do?" Robin demanded.

"Nothing! Okay, I'm sure whatever you did tonight will be sufficient to pay him back for everything."

Robin studied her expression.

"All right," he said, slowly.

His phone rang.

He answered it. "Hey, Much, what's up? Cool, be there in a bit."

"Wanna go over to Much's? We're just gonna watch a movie."

"It's pretty late," Marian said. "I'll just stay here, do some reading, go to bed."

He jumped off the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"We're not mad at each other now, are we?"

She shook her head.

"Good."

Robin opened the door to leave, but turned. "There was one more thing I meant to say."

Marian raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Love you," he said and shut the door.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: It's rainy and cold and gross out all my stories are getting hefty updates.

* * *

"What are you watching?" Robin said, when he walked into Much's room.

"The Adventures of Robin Hood, shhh."

"What the—how old is this movie?"

"Came out in 1938," Much replied, not taking his eyes off the tv.

"There are _sequins_ on Robin's tunic!"

"This is a classic movie!" Much protested. "Besides, I thought you'd like to watch your namesake in action."

Robin looked at him blankly.

"Put in something that was made in this century, please," he said.

Much frowned, but started flipping through his dvd collection.

He picked one. Robin shrugged.

"Never seen it. Is it good?"

"It's amazing," Much assured him.

Robin was asleep within the first fifteen minutes.

Much looked over grumpily. He realized he was tired, too, though, and wandered down the hall to the bathroom.

When he came back, Robin was gone.

"Oh, sure, just get up and leave," Much muttered.

He looked around and saw Robin's backpack was still there.

"Robin?" he called out, growing nervous.

"Oh my god, oh my god."

He grabbed his phone and fumbled to dial Marian's number.

"Robin's been kidnapped!!" he screeched.

It took him several minutes to convince Marian that it was a serious matter. She told him she'd be right over.

On her way, she called Allan.

"Are you with Robin by any chance?" she asked. "Oh, nothing, it's just Much lost him or something, I don't know. Just come to his room, okay?"

* * *

"Much, people don't get kidnapped in college," Marian was trying to tell him. 

"Yeah, well people don't pick pockets either in college, but they do," Allan contributed.

"Not helping, Allan."

He shrugged.

Much kept whining, "Marian, he was here and now he's gone and it's all my fault, I left him alone and those guys must have snatched him and—"

"I'm not bein' funny but he's kind of big to be 'snatched' isn't he?"

"Not helping," Much snapped.

Allan gave up and sat on the floor.

He noticed Marian's bag was buzzing next to him.

"Hey—is your phone on vibrate?"

"I don't think so, why?" she asked.

He handed her the bag.

She reached in and looked at the phone. "Oh, I got a new text. . ."

Marian's face fell.

"It's from Guy."

Much tried to grab it from her.

"Let her read it!" Allan said.

"He wants me to come over," she said, rereading it.

"It's a trap! Oh my god! They probably run some black market organ harvesting operation and you're their new prey! You can't go Marian! We have to rescue Robin!"

Much was hysterical.

"You watch too many movies," Allan said, standing up.

"Ugh, this is getting ridiculous," Marian said, tossing her phone back in her bag.

"What are you gonna do?" Allan asked.

"I don't know."

"We have to find Robin!!"

"Will you just chill out?" Allan shouted at Much.

"I'm gonna go see what Djaq thinks," Marian said finally.

"Ooh, Djaq? Can I come with?"

"She already has someone, Allan," Marian chided.

"So?" he said, smiling.

"I'm coming too!" Much insisted.


	22. Chapter 22

"Djaq? It's Marian. . .and Allan and Much. You there?" she asked through the door.

"Uh, um, hold on, just a second!" Djaq called out from the room.

In a minute, she opened the door a crack.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

"Sorry, are you—um, geez, sorry, but we kind of have a situation on our hands," Marian explained. "Robin's. . .well, he's gone."

"Gone?"

Marian nodded.

"Okay, just, wait a minute," Djaq said, closing the door again.

When they were all let in they found Djaq and Will hastily dressed.

"Sorry," Marian whispered to Djaq.

"It's okay. Have you met Will?" she asked.

"No, actually, I haven't, but I've heard a lot about you," Marian said, turning to Will who was incredibly flustered.

"This is Allan, and Much," she said, pointing to them.

"Hi," Will mumbled.

"Look, so here's the deal. We're pretty sure Guy or Vasey has done something to Robin. Guy texted me to come over. What do you think?"

Djaq thought for a moment.

"I would go to Guy's. But not alone. We can be your back-up," she offered.

"Okay, hmm. It's Thursday, right? People should be hanging out at the frat house, so you guys can just pretend you're there to play pong or something while I go upstairs."

Djaq looked at Will and then at Much.

Allan knew what she was thinking.

"How about those two stay outside on watch, and me and you go inside?" he said to her.

"Why shouldn't I go inside?" Much demanded.

"No offense, but you look like you're in high school. We want to look like we have a reason to be there," Allan said plainly.

"Fine, fine," Marian said. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

**i realized that none of the characters besides djaq actually knew will, so i tried to fix it with a nice awkward introduction.**


	23. Chapter 23

Robin was in Vasey's room tied to a chair with a jump rope.

"You are a raging psycho, you know that?" Robin spat.

"Yeah, well, it's just a label. So, Guy—you wanted him here, what comes next?"

Guy cracked his knuckles.

"I think a little corporal punishment."

"You've gotta be kidding me. I mean, geez. Are you people for real? You do realize that this is college and not the southside of Chicago in the 1920s," Robin asked.

"Shut up," Guy hissed.

"Oh come off it, Gisbourne. You could never have Marian."

Guy started laughing.

"First of all, I've already had her. Second of all, I'll definitely have her again."

Robin started fighting against the rope.

"You bastard!" he yelled.

There was a light knock on the door.

Guy went over, while someone whispered a message in his ear.

"Ah, speak of the devil," he turned and said to Robin. "Marian's in my room. Well, I won't keep her waiting."

He clicked his tongue and walked out.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Robin shouted after him.

"Do you find your struggle rewarding?" Vasey said after a moment's silence.

Robin didn't respond.

"I imagine you don't. I imagine, if you had things your way, you wouldn't even be here at school, would you? But you're stringing along, scraping by, being generally miserable. And for what? For friends? For Marian?"

Robin glared at him.

"Why don't you just leave, Locksley?" Vasey taunted.

"After this is done, I think I will," Robin said. He pulled his arms free from the rope and grabbed Vasey by the collar.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go castrate Guy," he said as he punched him in the face and threw him on the ground.

Robin went across the hall and kicked open Guy's door. He found Marian straddling him on the ground. His first thought was one of horror, but he soon realized what was happening.

"If you come anywhere near me or my friends, I will make your life hell," Marian threatened.

Guy's eyes turned to the door.

Marian looked back. "Robin!"

She was embarrassed. He took hold of her arm and pulled her off. Then he gave Guy a good kick and led her out of the room.

They didn't say a word to one another as they hurried out of the house.

"Was that them?" Djaq asked.

Allan nodded and ran after them.

Guy was right behind them, but he stopped short when a huge kid stood in his way.

The kid knocked Guy down and followed in pursuit of the others.

Once they were all gathered outside again, Much said, "It's you!"

The big guy nodded. "John Little. Thought you all might need some help again."

"Well, quick," Robin said. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

* * *

**oooh. i WISH there was this much drama in college. and btw, it was hard to write this without using the f-word or other colorful vulgarities, but i didn't want to bump up the rating. i'm pretty sure if this scenario actually happened, there would be a lot of R-rated language.**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: R&M tend to have some trouble in the communication department. Hence this chapter.

* * *

"So. . ." Marian said, closing her door.

She turned around and glared at Robin, who was fidgeting with things on her desk.

"You wanna talk about what the hell just happened?" she asked.

Robin shrugged.

"Really, Robin? Because that was something out of the movie 'Die Hard' and if I were you, I'd have something to say about it."

Marian crossed her arms.

Robin didn't reply.

"Okay, fine. I'll start. What goes through your mind when you get yourself caught up in these ridiculous, not to mention, dangerous—"

"Don't blame me!" Robin blurted.

"Hey—Guy and Vasey were under control until you stepped in and made yourself their antagonist."

"Under control? You don't think Guy was as much of a dickhead before I came along?"

Robin didn't given her a chance to answer before adding, "Oh but of course you wouldn't."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"Was there some kind of shortage of nice guys this fall? Or do you generally find douchebags attractive?"

"Screw you, Robin."

They stared at each other in angry silence.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"You know what," Marian started, quietly. "There _was_ a shortage—a shortage of you."

Robin looked confused.

"So don't blame _me_, either!" she said.

He stepped closer to her.

She tried to resist crying.

"Marian. . ."

"Just forget it, Robin. You're too cool for school. I get it. You've gotta flip everything upside down and make a scene about it. Whatever. Sorry we can't all be like you."

Robin hung his head.

"Leave," she whispered.

He started for the door, but his arm brushed against hers and he stopped.

"Well, go on then," she said, coldly.

"Oh, I'm leaving all right, Marian."

Marian looked up, puzzled by his tone.

"I'm leaving school," Robin said. "I'm leaving school," he admitted again, more loudly, resolutely.

Marian grabbed his hand. She searched his face.

"What—what are you talking about?" she asked.

"I can't put up with this anymore."

"This?"

"Yeah, just everything," he responded.

"Me?"

"No, I mean, yeah. Yeah, I want you to be a part of my life, but, Marian, I might as well be an outlaw at this school. I'm not gonna do it anymore."

"But Robin!" she exclaimed. "You can't just let those guys have the run of the place."

"Weren't you the one who didn't want me to antagonize them?" Robin pointed out.

"Well, yeah. . .but Robin, you _can't_ leave! That's just absurd," she said, tugging on his arm.

He sighed.

"Stay," she said. "Stay and fight."

"But you just said—"

"I don't care what I said, I'm telling you now: stay."

Robin thought for a moment and then replied, "Marian, you know I love you. But this is not what college is supposed to be like."

"Yeah, well this is what we've got," she said, practically.

Robin squinted at her. After a few moments, he took a breath like he had made up his mind.

"You know, some people might call you fickle," he finally said, walking over to her bed and jumping up on it.

Marian smiled. "Me? Fickle?"

"Sure, you say one thing, then you turn around and want the opposite. You are an incredibly vexing woman," he said, kicking off his shoes and getting comfortable.

"Oh really?" she said, crawling up next to him.

"Mhmm. . ."

"I'm sorry, Robin," she sighed.

"Me too."

He started kissing her.

She held him back for a second. "So then you're gonna stick it out and be a hero?" she asked.

"Do I get a costume?"

"Green tights," she teased.

"I look good in green."

Marian kissed him.

"And tights," Robin added.


	25. Chapter 25

Allan saw Djaq and Will walking together in the library and ran to catch up with them.

"Hey hey," he said, taking Djaq by surprise.

"That was crazy last night, wasn't it?" he went on. "So hardcore. Robin is redic."

Djaq smiled. Will looked uncomfortable.

"So, where you guys headed?" Allan asked.

There was a moment where they didn't know which one would answer, then they said at the same time:

"A place to study."

"The stacks."

Djaq and Will looked at each other. Djaq turned to Allan and said, "Yeah, we're gonna study in the stacks."

Allan cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh, I get it. You two got a big 'anatomy' exam, ha? Well, I'll leave you two then."

He turned around and headed back the way they came.

Will started stuttering. "I-I, um, didn't, you know, didn't mean that when, when I said the stacks, um. . ."

"Of course you didn't. . ." Djaq grinned.

* * *

The Government professor was calling out names for people whose midterm essays he hadn't received yet.

"Gisbourne, Kent, Larson, Little—"

"Which Little?" a student interrupted.

"Little, John."

The class sniggered.

The professor looked up. "Is there a problem?"

No one answered him.

"Right," he continued. "Peters, Shaw, and Thompson. Get them in by the end of the day."

Everyone started packing up their stuff.

Marian bit her lip and walked over to the big guy she now knew was called John.

"Hey," she tried to say cheerfully.

He looked up, but didn't smile.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me and my friends out."

He didn't respond.

Marian was a little put off.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you around," she said, walking away.

"Your boyfriend," John said.

She turned.

"Does he usually get in so much trouble?" he asked.

She smiled.

"He wouldn't be Robin if he didn't create some kind of chaos."

John nodded and started to walk out with her.

"I like him."

Marian was a little surprised by the last comment.

John explained, "At first I thought he was a prick, but now, him, I like."

"Well, I'm sure he'd want to thank you himself. We're having a sort of celebration in my room tonight. You should come," she said.

He nodded, said bye, and headed off in a different direction.

* * *

**footnote: in my campus library, the stacks is the place where all the actual books are kept. it's poorly lit. and there are plenty of rows of shelves no one ever visits. naturally its a place where people hookup. . .**

**also, looks like there's gonna be a party in the next chapter. FINALLY the whole gang will be together. it's only taken 25 chapters. haha.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Remind me why we're doing this?" Much whined.

"Oh come on, we've got a lot to celebrate. And Marian's dad just sent her some money so we went all out with the booze," Robin replied.

"Great," Much grumbled.

They were walking briskly through the cold to Marian's dorm.

Djaq and Will were already there when they arrived.

"All right," Robin said, boisterously, "Let's get this started!"

He grabbed the bottle of champagne that was chilling in a trash can full of ice and popped the cork, while everyone ducked.

"Where's Allan?" he asked.

"I don't know, he said he's coming," Marian replied. "And I invited that guy John," she added.

"Oh great! I've been wanting to talk to him," Robin said.

At that moment, John's huge form filled the doorway.

Everyone went silent.

Robin went over and clapped him on the shoulder and they all cheered.

They started pouring drinks.

Everyone was being ridiculous except for Much who was sulking in the corner.

Djaq went over and sat on his lap.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked.

Much squirmed.

"I don't want to drink. I have class tomorrow," he said gravely.

"We all have class tomorrow, mate," Robin yelled over to him.

Much scowled.

"And there aren't even any snacks," he muttered.

"Did someone say snacks?"

They all turned and saw Allan, his arms full of food.

"What'd you do, rob a convenient store?" Robin asked, taking a bag of chips from him.

"Uh, yeah," he replied.

They looked at him nervously.

He cracked a smile.

"Oh come on, guys, what do you take me for anyways?" he said, tossing cheese curls at Much.

"Okay, now that everybody's here," Robin announced, "Let's make a toast."

Marian started laughing.

"What?"

"Robin, you are _such_ a ham."

"Yeah, well you love me."

She sighed. "Can't help it."

"Right, so, everybody, raise your glass, er, plastic cup. To our gang!"

"Gang?" Much repeated.

"Yeah, dude. The gang that's gonna take back this campus," Robin said.

Will hesitated, looked around at everyone, and then shouted, "To our gang!"


	27. Chapter 27

The next day the gang gathered in the student center in the late afternoon.

Everyone looked a little sheepish.

"Last night got kind of out of hand, didn't it?" Much said, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Don't even go there," John grumbled.

Smiles broke on their faces.

"At least we all know John can sing," Allan teased.

They burst out laughing.

John eyed them seriously, as a reminder of the physical harm he could produce.

"Okay, okay," Robin said, composing himself.

In a moment, he added, grinning, "Next party there will be less alcohol. . ."

They all nodded.

". . . and more clothes," he finished.

Marian turned bright red.

Djaq started giggling.

"Hey, _you_ started it," Marian said to her.

Djaq's face fell remembering how things happened the night before.

"All right, well I guess we're all initiated now, right?" Robin said.

"So, what's next?" Will asked.

"We take it to the streets!" Allan shouted.

"Uh, no," Marian said. "We have to be legitimate."

"Oh come on, we could totally settle this with an underground dance battle. Step Up 2, anyone?" Allan said.

Marian rolled her eyes.

"You know you showed off some _great_ moves last night," Allan said to her.

"Oh, shut up," she replied.

"Well, you did," Robin asserted. "But—that's not important. Okay, see, here's how it's gonna be: we've gotta talk to people—I guarantee we're not the only ones Vasey and Guy have messed with. We need to find out as much as we can about what they're up to. We've gotta build support. Vasey is the darling of the administration. That has to end. People have to know the truth."

All their attention was on Robin, when suddenly Allan interrupted, "I still think we should have a dance-off."


	28. Chapter 28

"Pass the tape," Much said, juggling a stack of papers under his arm while pinning one up on a column in the library.

Allan tore him off a big piece.

"Rip it in half! We have to conserve resources!"

"Chill out, okay? I didn't pay for this tape anyways," Allan replied, shredding off a smaller piece.

"You stole it?!"

One of the fliers escaped from Much's grasp.

Allan reached for it. "Did you know professor's get office supplies for free?"

"Oh my god. If you're sleeping with a professor, just don't even say. Just don't say it," Much said quickly, shaking his head.

"Oh, I wish," Allan sighed. "No, I just raided the English Department's closet. I've got enough red pens now to last me a lifetime."

Much shook his head.

"You are a menace, you know that?"

Allan gave him a big smile.

"Aw, I love you too, Much."

Much frowned and reached for another piece of tape.

Robin appeared out of nowhere.

"How's it going, boys?"

Startled, Much dropped the rest of the papers.

Allan rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We hit all the major spots in the libes, including the well-frequented Ancient Chinese Architecture section of the stacks. Give some people something to look at it when they're getting it on—"

"Oh, gross!" Much exclaimed.

"Okay, good," Robin said, ignoring the last comment. "Marian and I covered the dorms, Djaq and Will should have completely plastered the dining halls. I think we're set."

"And what about John?" Much asked.

"Oh, he's been sent on a mission of a more sensitive nature," Robin smirked.

"What? What kind of special mission? How come he gets a mission? What's he doing?"

"He was the only one who could get into a certain building," Robin explained.

"I can get into buildings," Much asserted.

"No you can't," Allan snapped.

"Well, what building? What's he doing?" Much asked again, after shooting Allan a sharp look.

"Oh, just putting up some propaganda. You ready to go?" Robin said, clapping his hand on his shoulder.

Much looked at his watch.

"3:45. Great. I'll be getting a nice fat four hours of sleep. Remind me again why _we_ have to be the rabble-rousers on campus?"

"Things just work out that way," Robin said cheerfully.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Much accused him.

Robin laughed.

"This is _only _the beginning, my friend. God, we're gonna have a great Spring term!"

* * *

Will and Djaq were sitting on the outside steps of the dining hall at the far end of campus.

"That about does it," Will sighed.

Djaq smiled. "You know, I really had fun tonight. It was all very, I don't know, Hollywood teen movie."

Will laughed. "Yeah I guess what we're doing is pretty immature when you think about it."

"But at least we're doing something," Djaq added seriously.

Will nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, I'm kind of glad, too," she said after a moment.

"Why?"

"Well, I've been so homesick here. But now, well, I guess, I sort of have a family. It's nice to belong to people, you know?"

"You mean Robin and all the others?" Will asked.

"Yes, Robin and Much and Marian and Allan and John and. . .and you."

She inched closer to him.

"I like belonging to you," she said, barely above a whisper.

Will kissed her.

* * *

"Oh. My. God."

Guy stood absolutely dumbstruck in the bathroom down the hall from his room in the fraternity house.

Across every inch of wall-space, the entire mirror, and every stall door were papers with a hideous picture of Vasey and the caption: "Sheriff, or Dickhead? You decide."

Vasey walked into the bathroom.

"No, no, wait!" Guy stammered.

Vasey took one look around, slammed Guy into the wall, and stormed out.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I couldn't think of another adventure for the gang. And then I remembered: Spring term means intramural sports! Any group of people can come up with a team for different sports like hockey, volleyball, softball, soccer, etc. and play against other amateurs. A lot of times Greek houses or clubs or dorms will have teams. Or a bunch of friends might get together . . . 

* * *

Robin sidled up to the rest of the group, lounging at their usual table in the student center.

"I've got good news and bad news," he said.

"Bad news first!" Much replied before anyone else. "Always start with the bad news."

"All right. Well, it looks like Vasey didn't appreciate our little public service announcement—he's gotten the Student Activities Office to ban the posting of all flyers and bulletins."

John shrugged. "So people will have to get creative in advertising events, that's no big deal," he said.

"Yeah, I mean, at least we know we got to him," Will added.

Robin nodded.

There was a pause.

Marian said tentatively, "So. . .then what's the good news?"

A huge smile spread across Robin's face.

"I've just signed us up for intramural soccer!"

"Uh, what?" Djaq responded on behalf of everyone.

"We're gonna be a team!"

Allan looked around at the gang.

"I'm not bein' funny, but there's only seven of us."

Robin replied quickly, "That's all we need. Three forwards, three defensemen, one goalie. It's not on a regulation-sized field anyways."

"Is this some kind of team-building exercise?" Much asked incredulously.

"No. . ." Robin answered. "It's a reputation-building exercise."

Will finally figured it out.

"Wait a minute, is your fraternity gonna have a team?" he asked.

Robin grinned.

Marian groaned. She remembered how competitive Robin got with sports.

"You realize we're not all athletically gifted," she said to him, tilting her head in Much's direction.

Much noticed.

"Hey! I bet some of us are better than you think!" he said.

"I know, but we can practice," Robin replied.

"Besides," he continued. "It's all about just getting out there and giving Guy and Vasey and all those losers a run for their money."

The gang thought it over.

"When's the first game?" Djaq asked.

"Tonight at six," Robin said matter-of-factly.

They all glared at him.

"Oh come on! I'm ready to put up a fight," he boasted.

Everyone starting quibbling.

"I think my gym shorts are in my laundry bag," Much whined.

"I don't even have cleats," Djaq said.

"I haven't played soccer since the sixth grade," Marian added.

"We're definitely gonna lose," Allan affirmed.

"I get to play goalie," John said.

They looked up at him.

Robin clapped him on the back.

"That's the spirit!"

"I'm pretty good on defense," Will offered.

"Yes! We are so going to rock this, gang. Let's go!"


	30. Chapter 30

The gang collapsed on the grass beside the soccer field. Everyone was aching and covered in mud.

"I hate you," Marian groaned in Robin's general direction.

She was lying on her back with her hands over her eyes.

"I think we did okay," Robin tried to say encouragingly.

"We lost!" Much shouted.

"To a _sorority!_" Allan added. "We lost to a bunch of _girls_!"

"Hey!" Djaq and Marian replied in unison.

"No, not like you. I mean girlie girls," he explained. "I mean the kind that do their hair and wear make-up and strut around in nice shoes."

"Here's a nice shoe," Djaq said, throwing her muddy sneaker at Allan.

Will grinned to himself. He loved Djaq when she was feisty.

"Maybe someone else should play keeper next game," Much ventured.

John shot Much a look that made him shrink.

"Or, uh, John can still be it since he did such a good job," he quickly added.

"We just need to practice," Robin said, the first one to try and stand up.

He brushed the dirt off his elbows.

"When are we slated to play Guy and Vasey?" Will asked.

"Not for another couple of weeks. We have plenty of time."

"And what about school?" Marian asked.

"What _about_ school," Robin answered, smiling.

"Robin . . ."

"Yes, lovebug?"

Marian sighed.

"You realize we all have classes and work and things to do other than try and become instant soccer superstars."

"Of course I realize that. I also know that we're this campus' only hope for shoving a little dirt in Vasey's face. We can't let them down, now can we?"

"You always have to be the hero," she muttered, struggling to get up.

Robin reached out his hand for her. She hesitated, then took it and climbed to her feet.

"I've gotta be something in this world. Why not a hero?" he said, shrugging.

"You know, the Philosophy Department has some classes on Logic. You might think about adding one to your schedule," Marian replied.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Sorry for the long lapse with no updates! I'm trying to get all registered, etc. for going back to school this summer. Yes, I said summer. I don't really operate on a normal schedule. But hey, neither do outlaws, right?

* * *

The gang was at their usual round table in the student center.

Much was passing around pieces of paper.

"What's this?" Allan asked, looking at it skeptically.

"Meeting agenda."

"Wow. You…are a huge nerd."

"No, I'm practical," Much retorted.

Coming to Much's defense, Djaq said, "We have to keep track of what we're doing, it's getting to crunch time and we're all gonna be stretched pretty thin. Having an outline is a good idea, okay?"

"Fine," Allan replied. "But if we're going to have a secretary, why can't it be a girl? Who's hot. And wears a bun. And a see-through blouse."

Much groaned.

"Why don't you save that fantasy for when you have a job?" Will joked.

"Can we get started already?" Marian chimed in. "I have a fifteen page paper that is not going to write itself."

"All right, all right. Let's see," Robin began. "First order of business would be. . ."

He glanced at Much's agenda.

"The soccer team!" Much preempted him.

"Got it. The soccer team," Robin repeated. "Our game against Vasey and Guy—oh, I'm sorry, the 'Black Knights'— is Friday. The only things we have to do to get ready is we all have to have green shirts and phenomenal athletic skills. So, no problem there. And I guess if they've gone through the trouble to come up with a team name, we might as well too. Any suggestions?"

Nobody responded. Marian gave him a look to move on with the meeting.

"Okay, scratch that. Now, next we have Spring Weekend coming up. The whole school is gonna be out and about. Perfect time to pull some people over into our camp, help out those who need it, et cetera. Plus, so long as the Administration continues to look the other way, which I think they will do since Vasey's the one turning their heads, the unofficial campus-wide water gun fight will go on as scheduled. And we're going to end up the winners. Questions? Comments?"

"Can I go write my paper now?" Marian asked.

Robin smiled. "Patience, love, patience."

Marian rolled her eyes.

John spoke up, "It's going to be hard to win anything with only six people."

Robin was about to contradict him when he interrupted to finish, "Which is why it's going to be awesome."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I go weeks without updating and then three in one day!

* * *

Marian's phone chirped from inside her bag.

She dug around for it and flipped it open without checking who the call was from.

"Hello?"

"Marian?"

"Yes?"

"It's Guy."

"Guy?"

"Yes."

"Oh, um, uh, hold on."

She glanced across the table where she and Robin were studying in the library. He had his headphones on. She signaled to him that she was going downstairs to the vending machines. He nodded and kept typing.

"Sorry. So, uh, what do you want?" she asked when she was in the stairwell.

"I saw you working in the library."

"You did? Where are you?"

"I moved to second-floor stacks."

"Oh."

"Just thought I'd say hi."

"Oh."

"So, hi."

"Hi."

"Are you going to be playing in the soccer game on Friday?"

"Last I checked, yes."

"That's too bad."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

"Why would I get hurt?"

"Marian, you should have stuck with me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"If you change your mind, if you don't want to live like some kind of outlaw, come to me. All right?"

"Um, I doubt that will happen."

"Think about it. You really want to keep up this fight till graduation? You have a lot to lose. You don't understand what Vasey's capable of."

"I think I can handle myself. Good-bye."

She snapped the phone closed, punched the diet coke button on the soda machine, and stormed back to her study spot.

"You all right?" Robin asked, pulling one earbud out.

"Fine. I'm fine."

"You wanna take a break? I'm sort of hitting a wall with this project," he said with a yawn.

Marian shook her head at first. Then she grinned.

"What?" he asked.

"Come on," she replied, taking his hand. "Let's go make out in the second-floor stacks."

Robin closed his laptop and smiled.

"I'm not gonna say no to that."


	33. Chapter 33

"Oh my god," Djaq exclaimed.

They looked across the field at the opposing team.

"Do those guys actually go to our school?" Much almost squealed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Vasey contracted a bunch of professional rugby players," Allan replied.

"We're doomed."

"Much, get it together. We're gonna be fine. If they're rugby players, then we can hope for some handballs, right?" Robin joked, trying to sound confident.

"Robin," Marian said quietly.

He walked over to him.

"Robin, this could get really ugly," she whispered.

"I know," he said. "We can't forfeit though."

"Robin! It's a stupid soccer game. It doesn't count for anything! And Vasey's not even playing!"

"It counts for a lot. And we're not quitting."

Marian glanced at the so-called 'Black Knights.' Guy was standing smugly, his hands on his hips.

She sighed. "Fine. Let's do this then."

Robin kissed her quickly.

"I love you, you know."

"I know," she replied, shaking her head.

"All right, lads, gather in," he called out.

They huddled up. Everyone looked kind of queasy.

"I had intended to read that famous speech from that Shakespeare play, you know where they talk about 'band of brothers' but I didn't have time to go on Wikipedia this morning, so I'm just going to say a few words of my own."

Marian rolled her eyes.

"We are the spirit of this school, a voice in the face of tyranny, a changing tide. We will prevail and we will live to tell of it. All right, now in on three. One, two three!"

They all cheered, and scattered to take their places on the field.

Before running back to his defense position, Much pulled Robin aside.

"Did you really make that up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It was beautiful," Much sniffed.

Robin clapped him on the back.

"Let's win this, then."

Much gave him a thumbs up.

The game was brutal to watch. And unfortunately, as part of Vasey's plan to humiliate the gang, about a hundred spectators came out to see it.

Already short one player, they had no subs. Will continued to play on a rolled ankle. Marian was elbowed in the head and moved from offense to defense to give her a rest until her vision cleared. It was an all around disaster. But somehow, Robin weaved through the opposition to score a hat trick. Three goals to thirteen. It wasn't impressive, but it was all they could do. When the final whistle blew, by the referee who had been paid not to call any penalties on the Knights, the gang collapsed on the field.

Robin jogged off to shake Vasey's hand.

"Good game, Coach!" he hollered.

When he got up close to him, Vasey hissed, "That was fun, shall we do it again?"

"By my count, we're still winning," Robin said brightly.

"You must not be good at math."

Robin didn't respond. Instead he said, "Enjoy your afternoon, ladies" and waved to Guy and the rest of the team.

Guy sneered.

"You're a little full of yourself for having just lost by a lot," he called out.

"Here's something you don't understand, Gisbourne—I _always_ win."

Robin tilted his head in the direction of Marian and ran off.

"I hate him!" Guy growled.

"Calm down," Vasey said. "And go take a shower. You reek."


	34. Chapter 34

"Make it better!" Much whined, his leg propped up on all of Djaq's pillows.

The gang was squeezed into her dorm room, nursing their injuries from the game.

"I can't do anything besides give you ice, okay?" Djaq said.

"But you're supposed to be a doctor!" Much continued.

"Yeah, in like seven years I'll be one. What do you want me to do for you now?"

Allan chimed in, "Just close your eyes, find a happy place, and shut up."

Much frowned.

"How's your head, M?" Robin asked, rubbing Marian's temple.

"Well, my ears are ringing. And all I wanna do is sleep."

Robin looked to Djaq for an opinion. She shrugged.

"Give her some Excedrin, let her rest."

"Aren't you supposed to be all tuned in to Eastern medicine?" Much started up again. "Can't you make some kind of herbal remedy?"

Djaq sighed, exasperated.

"Much. Shut. Up." John snapped.

"All right, everybody out!" Djaq shouted. "You can all convalesce in your own rooms, thank you very much."

They all got up sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, but I need some peace and quiet too," she explained.

As they were all filing out, she added quickly, "Oh, um, Will, can you come here for a second?"

He hung back, slightly smiling.

She reached into her bottom dresser drawer, pulled out sweatpants, slid out of her athletic shorts and hopped up on her bed.

"Spoon me?" she asked, patting the spot next to her.

Will kicked off his shoes and climbed in.

"I'm exhausted," she sighed.

"Mhmm," Will murmured, his face buried in her hair.

They were asleep in two minutes.

* * *

In Marian's room, Robin was tossing a tennis ball up and down, while she lay in bed.

"Hey, Rob, how are you grades?" she asked, muffled in the pillow.

He pretended not to hear.

She turned over to face him.

"Robin?"

He threw the ball up again and shrugged.

"Are you off probation?"

As long as he didn't look at her he didn't have to answer her.

She sat up.

"Robin. . ."

He sighed and threw the ball against the wall.

"There's nothing I can do about it now," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm not cut out for school, okay? So it doesn't matter."

"So all those times we've been 'working' in the library, what have you been doing?"

"Watching youtube videos."

"Robin! You're doing yourself a serious disservice, I hope you know that," she said in an almost parental tone.

"Marian, BFD. I get to be here with you and my friends, I get to have fun picking on idiots who think they're better than us, and I'm not worrying about my future, so you shouldn't either."

"Sorry I'm concerned, but there's no such thing as a professional ne'er-do-well."

"Ne'er-do-well? What is this, the 1850s? Look, don't worry about it, okay?" Robin replied with some finality.

Marian sighed.

"I can't help it. I just don't want something to happen that would. . . that would separate us."

He looked at her seriously.

"We can handle it," he said.

"I rather not have to 'handle it'—I'd rather it just not happen," she muttered.

They sat in silence.

* * *

**those kids'll always find something to argue about. but don't worry. they'll pull through :)**


	35. Chapter 35

"New plan, guys," Robin started to say to the gang.

They were all a little disgruntled after the big loss and not exactly looking forward to whatever idea Robin had come up with.

"Do we have to?" Allan whined.

"I haven't even told you yet!"

"Yeah, but I have a feeling it's going to be painful. And I'm not bein' funny, but I don't do pain."

"Will you hear me out at least?"

They all nodded.

"So, it's probably not a good idea to try to beat Vasey's 'Black Knights' in a physical challenge."

"Uh, yeah," Will mumbled.

"So, we're gonna take a different approach for Spring Weekend," Robin explained.

"We're going to just ignore them and have fun and not cause any trouble?" Much asked, hopefully.

Robin shook his head.

"I guarantee you that they'll all be at the water gun fight," he said.

"And I guarantee _you_ that they'll be drunk and belligerent and dangerous," Much replied.

"That may be true, but what does that leave free and clear?"

Marian caught on.

"The house. . ." she whispered.

"Exactly!" Robin said with a clap. "Now, who knows someone with a car?"

"I do, but why?" Djaq asked.

"We need to go to Home Depot."

* * *

As they rang up all their supplies at the checkout counter, Much fretted.

"Your little schemes are getting expensive, Robin."

"Relax. Allan's footing the bill."

Much looked confused.

Allan winked.

"Cash or credit?" the woman at the counter asked.

"Credit," Allan answered, swiping a card.

The woman waited for the receipt to print.

"All right, thank you Mr. Vasey. Have a nice day."

Much's eyes widened.

When they were out of the parking lot he exploded. "You stole his credit card?!"

John clamped a heavy hand on Much's shoulder.

"Calm down," he urged. "You're drawing attention."

Djaq pulled the car around.

"You get everything?" she called out from the window.

"Yeah, let's load it up. Hurry, guys!"

* * *

The gang took one of the back paths on campus to avoid the Green, where the water gun fight was just breaking out.

Little John had two garden hoses coiled around his shoulders, Will was hefting a large container of car wash soap, while Robin was pulling a wagon with four bags of fertilizer in it.

Marian was in the lead, keeping a lookout with Djaq.

Allan and Much took up the rear.

"I can't believe you stole his credit card," Much whispered, furiously.

"Will you just cool out, man? Geez."

"Don't you have any morals? Any sense of right and wrong?"

"Yeah, what's good for me is right. Everything else is wrong," Allan shrugged.

Much glared at him.

Up at the front, Djaq asked Marian, "Do you think this idea of Robin's is kind of crossing a line?"

"I'm gonna say the line was crossed long ago," Marian sighed.

"Still, I'm a little worried. My parents will kill me if I get in trouble."

"I think Robin's prepared to take the fall for everybody."

"What do you mean?"

"They're gonna kick him out anyway," Marian answered, looking at the ground.

"Seriously?"

She nodded.

"What is he going to do?"

"Oh, I think he'll still be carrying on as usual."

"And you're okay with all this?" Djaq asked.

Marian looked back at Robin.

He grinned and blew her a kiss.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: two updates at once!

* * *

"Do you think they'll try to get back at us for the game?" Guy asked Vasey, from their vantage point above the fray.

Vasey casually threw a water balloon. It landed smack on someone's head. He sniggered.

"Who cares," he replied.

"I do."

"They're not going to win in the end. What difference does it make if they have a few little victories along the way? If anything it will give them confidence. Making their defeat sweeter, eh?"

"How do you know?" Gisbourne asked, throwing a ballon with as much force as he could. It broke on the ground nowhere near anybody.

Vasey rolled his eyes.

"Do people with power ever lose?" he mused.

Guy didn't respond.

"A clue: no. Just leave them alone and they'll undo themselves," Vasey went on.

"Besides, what are those ninnies gonna do when Robin's not here?" he finished.

* * *

The gang was standing in the entryway of the empty fraternity house.

"All right," Robin said. "Will and John, take care of flooding the basement. Allan, you return Vasey's card and pick up his computer. Much, come help me in the living room. And Marian and Djaq—guard duty."

"What's Allan doing with his computer?" Much asked.

Robin grinned.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. We're thiefs!"

"It's not the worst thing in the world to be," Robin replied.

"This isn't some kind of fantasy world where doing bad things with good intentions is excusable. Ever heard of something called a legal code? And prison?" Much squealed.

"Relax. Nothing's gonna happen."

"Famous last words."

"Just help me dump this on the floor, will you?" Robin asked, heaving one of the bags of fertilizer into the living room.

* * *

Vasey, Guy, and the rest of the brothers returned in the evening soaking wet and wasted.

"What's that smell?" one of them asked.

"Who put shit all over the floor?!"

"Why are the kegs floating in the basement?"

Guy shot Vasey a look.

"Hey, what's this?" a guy asked, picking up a receipt.

"Hose, fertilizer. . .what the hell, Vasey, that's your name? You did this?"

Before 'the Sheriff' knew what had happened the entire house believed, in their drunken logic, that Vasey had done the job.

"Guy, do something!" he hissed.

Gisbourne stood with his arms crossed, shaking his head.


	37. Chapter 37

Marian's phone rang.

"Hi love," she answered.

Robin responded, seriously, "Is it okay if I come over for a little bit?"

"Sure, is everything okay?"

"I'll be there in five."

Marian put her phone down with a frown.

"This can't be good," she sighed to herself.

* * *

Robin kicked off his shoes and hopped onto her bed like usual.

She pursed her lips and waited for what he was going to say.

He held out an envelope for her.

"It's official," he said.

She opened it and scanned the letter.

"Oh, Robin. . ."

She couldn't help it, but tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"So, um. What, uh, what are you going to do?" she stuttered, trying not to cry.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know!"

"Well, of course I'm going to stay," Robin answered.

"How?"

"I'll get an off-campus apartment. Find a job in town. I don't know, I haven't worked out all the details."

"But why wouldn't you just go home, take community college classes, straighten things out? You can get a much better job there than here," she said.

"Marian. You're not hearing me. I'm not leaving," he replied, standing up and approaching her.

"Look, if you're staying so you can keep up this game with Guy and Vasey, that's a really stupid reason."

Robin shook his head.

"Well, then why are you staying here?" she demanded.

Robin looked a little hurt.

"For you," he said quietly.

Marian held her breath to keep from crying, but it didn't work.

He knelt by her.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I don't want to be apart from you."

She smiled through her tears.

"I love you, silly," he added.

"Well, that's convenient," she replied. "Because I love you silly too."


	38. Chapter 38

This is the longest story I've ever written. And we're still going strong. Thanks to all the readers!!

* * *

"You're a real outlaw now, so how does it feel?" Allan asked Robin as they settled into seats in the auditorium for a free movie screening for students.

"I can't say it feels any different. You'll have to teach me some of your tricks for getting into things without being a student. Like how did you get into this?"

"Same as you. An invalid ID. O'course, yours is actually your ID. Mine belongs to someone named," he squinted to read the ID card, "um, Paul Dunn, class of '11. Poor freshman, should've learned not to put things in his back pocket."

Robin laughed.

"I actually have several ID's I've accumulated over the years," Allan went on. "You never know when you're going to need one that's specialized."

"Specialized?" Robin asked.

"Rule number one of pretending to be something you're not: always be prepared to change identities."

"Wow. You've put a lot of thought into being a phoney."

"I have faking it down to an art form," Allan remarked.

The movie previews started to roll.

"I'll give you the rest of the rules later," he whispered.

* * *

"What do you mean he failed out?" Much shouted in the library corridor, causing heads to turn.

"Shhh, you knew this was coming," Marian tried to explain.

"Well, where is he? I have to talk to him, I have to see if he's all right. Is he all right? What's he going to do? Is he going home? If he's going home, I'll transfer to school near there. He's going to need me," Much started rambling.

" Oh Robin, you stupid. . .stupid. . .stupid IDIOT!" he finished.

Marian couldn't help but smile. Much was the truest friend there could be.

"School's letting out in a couple of weeks anyways, Much," she said. "We'll _all_ be going home. And then who knows what happens next year."

Much looked at her as if she had just said something incredibly brilliant.

"You're right, you're so so right," he mumbled. "We're all going to have to stick together."

"I didn't say that," Marian tried to interrupt as Much rambled again.

"We can rent a cheap place at the beach, stay there, hang out, have fun, never have to think about Guy or Vasey or classes or grades and then when Fall Term rolls around we can decide if we're going to come back. Marian, what a perfect idea!"

"Much, that's not what I—"

"I'm calling the gang right now! Meet in the student center!" he called over his shoulder as he ran out of the building.

Marian was watching him dash off, shaking her head and smiling slightly, when Guy suddenly appeared in her sightline.

To her relief, he passed by her without stopping.

But he backtracked.

"You went too far," he hissed in Marian's ear. "You're going to pay for it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"That last stunt at the house. You can be sure bad things are heading your way."

"Bad things? Please. I don't respond to middle-school threats" she replied.

"You'll respond," he said, grabbing hold of her arm.

Marian struggled against his grip.

"What could you possibly do?" she challenged.

Guy grinned.

"A lot."

Marian winced, gave him a swift kick in the shins, and walked quickly but calmly away.


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey, Maz, wait up!"

Marian grimaced and turned around slowly.

"Allie! Hi!" she tried to chirp.

"Listen, I need a _huge_ favor from you," the girl drawled.

Marian wondered how long she had to keep pretending she was friends with someone she went to high school with. Instead she answered, "Really? What?"

"My sorority is having a date auction tonight and some girls dropped out and we really really need a couple more or it will look like a sad failure. So will you?"

"Will I what?" Marian tried to play dumb.

"Be in the auction!"

"Uh. . .I don't know. The idea of paying for a date. It reminds me of something. Maybe prostitution?"

Allie gave her a playful slap.

"Come on, it's not like we're making you sleep with the guy who buys you!"

"Oh, great! Then of course!"

"Really??"

"No," Marian said, her face falling.

" Please," Allie whined. "Please?"

"What's the money going towards?" Marian asked.

"Charity, so you're helping people. You love helping people! Please say yes!"

"Can't I just give you twenty bucks for the charity?"

"No! We need bodies on the stage. What kind of a lame auction would it be if there were like six girls? Plus you'd totally get sold for more than twenty. You're hot!"

Marian was getting the feeling she wasn't going to get out of this without saying yes. Talking to Allie was like talking to a toddler—or a poodle.

Allie sensed that she was close to giving in.

"Tell you what," she added. "I'll sweeten the deal. If someone pays more than twenty dollars for you, since that's all you want to contribute, I'll let you keep the difference."

Marian squinted like she was thinking.

"Fine," she grumbled.

Allie squealed and gave her a hug.

"Tonight, nine o'clock, student center, wear something pretty!"

In a minute she was gone.

Marian immediately called Djaq.

"What's the most antiquated, inappropriate, and offensive way a group of girls could make money?" she posed to Djaq.

"A car wash?"

"A date auction!" Marian said before she could finish.

"Oh."

"And guess who's in one tonight!"

"You?"

Marian let out a huge, exasperated sigh.

"Tell Robin to go the ATM. If I get sold to anybody but him, I'll kill him."

Djaq laughed slightly.

"I think Robin's ATM is whoever in the gang happens to have money on them."

"Well, then tell everyone to be generous. Okay, I've gotta go."

She stormed off in no particular direction.

* * *

Marian fidgeted with her dress. She hadn't even bothered to put make-up on. When they introduced her on the stage, she made a sour face. She heard Robin whistle in the crowd and rolled her eyes.

"Let's get this over with," she whispered to the girl next to her.

"Oh but I love it!" the girl replied.

Marian felt like hitting something or taking her heels off and throwing them.

"Next up, we have Marian! She's a no-nonsense Capricorn who loves to play hard to get. But she's worth the chase," the announcer winked.

Marian's jaw dropped.

"Well, fellas, what's if gonna be?"

Robin waited a few seconds just to see the panic in Marian's eyes.

Finally he raised his hand and said, "Twenty-five dollars."

Marian looked relieved. There, she had gotten them twenty dollars, they'd let her keep five, end of bidding.

Suddenly another hand shot up.

"One hundred dollars."

Everyone turned to look.

Guy was sitting smugly.

The announcer was astounded, "Well, well, well, looks like our feisty little Marian is bringing in the big bucks tonight. Do I hear one-ten?"

Robin held a quick conference with the gang.

"Anyone want to lend me a hundred bucks?" he whispered.

John finally nodded his head.

"One-twenty!" Robin shouted.

"Five hundred," Guy's gruff voice called out.

"Are you kidding me?" Robin and Marian said at the same time.

"Anyone else? Then, sold! To the guy in black. Congratulations, sir," the announcer banged her fake gavel and they moved onto the next girl.

Marian jumped off the stage and started to run away.

"Told you she was hard to get," the announcer said, to the amusement of the crowd. "Better go catch her."

Guy and Robin both got up in pursuit of her.

Guy reached her first.

"I didn't realize you were so keen to support charity," Marian said.

"It's a small price to pay."

"Not to most people. Five hundred dollars isn't exactly chump change."

Robin walked up to them.

"Excuse me," he said, eying Guy and lead Marian away.

"Um, I think you'll find she's mine for tonight," Gisbourne said, taking hold of her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said, pulling away, but his grip was tight.

"Just back off," Robin growled.

Allie skidded up.

"What's going on?"

"Just a little domestic dispute," Guy sneered.

"Okay, well I need to get your check before you go on your date."

Guy reached into his pocket, pulled out a pen and his checkbook, scrawled out the amount, and tore it off.

"Make it out to whoever," he said and disposed of it while keeping his eyes on his prize.

Allie inspected it.

"All right, Marian's all yours. Enjoy!"

Marian gave her an icy stare of death. She didn't notice.

"Hey!" Robin called after her. "I think you forgot something."

Allie turned.

"Like, say, four hundred and eighty dollars?" he said.

Allie blushed and looked embarrassed.

Robin held out a twenty dollar bill in his hand and nodded his head to indicate the check.

"How about a trade? You promised her the difference, remember?"

She stuttered, and finally gave in under Robin's gaze. She took the bill, gave him the check, and ran off.

"That's the quickest money I've ever made," Robin said cheerfully. "Now, where were we? Right, you're not taking my girlfriend."

"Locksley," he heard Vasey hiss from behind him. "Locksley, Locksley. I wonder what the Dean would think if he found out you were still attending classes. Or that you were getting into student events with an invalid ID?"

"The two of you can go to hell," Marian spat before Robin responded.

Robin was in a standoff with them.

"I've got the Dean's number right here," Vasey said. "Should I call him at home? He's probably watching CSI. He loves that show. And he loves me. So, what do you say? Hm?"

Robin didn't respond.

"That's what I thought," Vasey said. "Now, Marian. I believe Mr. Gisbourne is owed a date. And what a coincidence. We're having a party at the house. Shall we? Sorry, Locksley, it's a closed event."

He grabbed Marian firmly by the shoulders and pushed her along.

"Get off me!" she yelled. "Robin!"

"Why don't you go with the nice gentleman," he said. "I'll catch up with you later."

"What?!"

He mouthed the words, "Trust me" and gave her his sincerest look.

Then he ran back into the student center and signalled to the rest of the gang.

* * *

**the funny thing is my school actually has a date auction. so, what do you think--will our gang be able to stage a medieval rescue at a 21st century frat party??**


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: there's actually a frat on my campus that has a party like this. each room has a different cocktail (slang: 'tails) and people pretend to get married. like the title says, college is no sherwood.

* * *

Marian watched the people in the frat house disdainfully.

"What sort of party _is_ this?" she asked.

"Wedding 'tails," Vasey answered. "Meet someone in the living room, marry them on the second floor, have an affair on third, make-up sex in the attic. You two have fun," he said with a leer.

Marian looked to Guy for an explanation.

"It's just the themes for the drinks," he mumbled.

"Well, I'm not drinking," Marian replied crossing her arms.

A girl ran by with a cherry ringpop on her finger and was followed by a guy in a paper top hat.

"Well, we can still check out the different rooms," Guy insisted.

"Look, you might have paid an absurd amount of money to spend time with me, but that doesn't change anything."

"Doesn't change what?"

"We're _not_ friends."

"We weren't friends this fall when you took me back to your room. But that didn't seem to matter then."

Marian grimaced.

"In fact, you didn't seem to mind me at all before Robin came back."

"Will you just get over it, Guy!" she tried to shout without making a scene.

"I don't understand why you won't just admit it," he said, taking hold of her shoulders and inching closer to her.

Marian tried to wriggle free.

"I don't understand why you won't just move the hell on," she replied, pulling away from him. "Can't you take a hint? I've given you a lot."

He frowned.

Marian continued, "I mean, what do you _want_ from me exactly? What do you want that you can't get from any other girl? Why me? Huh? Why?"

"Because I want _you_."

"What?"

"I. Want. You."

"Why?" Marian asked again, exasperated.

Guy didn't respond.

He was looking over her shoulder.

Marian noticed and turned around. She made the slightest expression of surprise, but it was enough to confirm Guy's suspicions.

Mixed in with the other drunk people was Much trying to play it cool.

"I think your friends have crashed one party too many," he said angrily, grabbing Marian and shoving her in the direction of the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, struggling.

Much watched what was happening and pushed through the people to find Robin, slunk back in a corner, his green hood pulled up. Robin had already seen and had moved to go up the back fire stairs.

"Allan!" Much called out.

Allan gulped down the drink in his hand and walked over.

"What's up?"

"What do you mean, 'what's up'?? Marian! We have to go upstairs! Now!"

"Aw, nice! They've got champagned upstairs," Allan commented, giving a nod to a group of girls.

"Any of you ladies wanna get hitched?" he asked them. They giggled.

"Allan!"

Much gave him a hysterical look.

"Okay, okay. You're such a buzzkill. Come on, let's go find them."

They headed towards the steps. Vasey stopped them short.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, we're on our way to get married. I assume this party respects same-sex unions?" Allan said, putting his arm around Much.

A little horrified, Much jerked away, but he caught Vasey's glare and put on a fake smile.

"Oh, how adorably liberal of you," Vasey said, stepping out of their way. "It's not like you're going to find her," he added when they were out of earshot.

"I'm _not_ gay," Much made a point of saying when they had reached the second floor.

Allan just smiled.

"Where d'you suppose they went?" he said, poking his head in one of the rooms.

They found Will and Djaq near the landing for the third floor.

"Hey, any sign of them?" they asked Allan and Much.

"Nope. You?"

They all shook their heads.

"What's this floor's theme?" Much asked, looking around at all the neon Las Vegas decorations and people making out.

"Extramarital affair," Will answered, in a tone of general disapproval.

Allan gave Djaq a nudge.

"In your dreams," she replied.

"Every night," he sighed.

Will took her hand defensively.

"So what should we do?" he asked, clearly wanting to just get out of this party.

"Try calling Robin," Djaq said to Much.

"Right! Good idea!"

He pulled out his phone.

"Dammit. Straight to voicemail. Battery's probably dead. He _always_ forgets to charge it."

"I've been trying Marian all night," Djaq shrugged. "It just keeps ringing."

At that moment, Marian came bounding down from the 'attic' in a whir.

"Well, there's our girl!" Allan said.

"Where's Robin?" Much asked her, concerned.

"Up there with Guy."

"You left him alone??"

"John's up there too," Marian replied. "Where's Vasey?" she asked, turning to the others.

"Still downstairs, I guess," Djaq answered.

Marian nodded and headed off in the direction of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Much called after her, but she was already out of sight.

She skidded into the main room on the first floor. Vasey was picking at his fingernails, sitting on a couch, looking utterly bored.

Marian stood defiantly in front of him.

"Can I have a word?" she said.

He looked up and gave a little frown.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Find some other little pet for you friend Guy, okay? I am so done with this. Find him anyone, I don't care! Just leave me and my friends the hell alone."

"Maybe you should have thought about this before your little lover decided to pick a fight."

"This is _school_ for crissakes," Marian replied. "Why do you not get that?"

"It's just a school to people like you. But it's so much more to people who know how to manipulate things," Vasey drawled.

"Please. Please," she repeated, "just get a life and leave us alone."

Vasey smiled and pointed behind her.

Guy was standing, staring at her angrily. His lip was bleeding.

Marian scanned the room quickly for some sign of the gang, but he was alone.

Guy looked past her and made a sign to Vasey, who sighed, "Finally. . ." and started dialling on his cell.

"Hello, officer. Yes, I would like to report a trespasser on my property. Yes, yes—"

"What are you doing?" Marian asked, looking from Vasey to Guy and back to Vasey.

Vasey snapped his phone shut.

"It'll just be a few minutes."

Before long, three policemen burst into the party, marched upstairs, and came back dragging Robin. The gang came tumbling after them.

"Stop! Stop! You can't do that!" Much was shouting.

Marian ran and pushed herself in front of one of the officers.

"Out of our way!" the man barked.

Robin didn't even look up.

They shoved him in the back of their cruiser, flipped on the siren, and sped off. The gang stood in the street in disbelief, while the rest of the people at the party went back inside, thankful that police had left and they could go back to drinking.

Vasey smiled and clapped Guy on the back. "I'm glad you've started to play by my rules, Gisbourne."

Marian slumped down on the curb and tried not to cry.

* * *

**what exactly happened upstairs?? you'll find out. . . **


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: told you I wouldn't leave you hanging. But, I have to warn you, there's one f-bomb in this. that's how many's allowed in a PG-13 movie, so we're good.

* * *

Marian threw open the doors to the police station. Much followed quickly.

"You arrested someone tonight. Last name Locksley. "

"Oh yeah. "

"What is he being held for?" she demanded.

"Let's see, we got him on charges of trespassing, possession of controlled substances, and theft."

"Possession of what?" Much exclaimed.

"Marijuana."

"What? Robin doesn't smoke! What are you talking about?"

The officer shrugged. "It was in his pocket."

Much looked livid.

"And theft?" he asked.

"We have it here that he stole someone's personal computer and credit card."

"I'm going to kill Allan. This is all Allan's fault!"

Marian made a sign to have Much shut up.

"May I see him?" she asked.

"You family?" the officer asked, looking her up and down.

"Does it matter?"

"No," he replied, leading her back to the cells.

Much was right on her heels.

"One at a time," the officer said, holding his hand up for him to stop.

"But—"

"Just wait here a minute," Marian assured him.

When she got back there, Robin was sitting in a corner.

The guard opened the cell door and nodded for her to go in. He locked it behind her.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He didn't move.

"You could at least shake your head yes or no."

He looked up at her. His eyes were a little swollen like he had been crying.

"I hate college," he said softly and looked down at the floor again.

"That makes two of us," she sighed.

After a moment, Marian said, "So are you going to tell me what happened after I left the attic?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened before I got there?" he asked.

They looked at each other in a standoff.

Robin sighed, "Whatever."

"No! You don't get to be nonchalant about this, Robin. You're in jail!"

"So tell me what happened with Gisbourne!" he shouted.

Marian looked away.

"Nothing happened," she said quietly.

"Yeah," he scoffed. "I'm sure."

"Yeah, well, when I left, you and Little John had control of the situation and the next thing I know Vasey's calling the police on you. Why did you let Guy back downstairs?"

Robin gritted his teeth and didn't respond.

"What, did he make up some story? Did you believe some stupid thing he said?" she taunted.

"I'm not talking about this with you," he muttered.

"Okay, fine. Sit here in this cell. Brood to your heart's content. I don't care."

Marian got up to leave.

The guard came over to open the door.

"Much wants to see you too," she said, not even turning around to face him. "He can deal with you."

"Fine," he replied.

Marian passed Much without looking at him and sat down in the waiting room in a huff. Much was already worried when he reached Robin.

"Robin! Are you okay? What's wrong with Marian? What's happening? What are they going to do to you?"

Robin tried to smile for him.

Much didn't buy it.

"Tell me," he insisted. "What's going on?"

"I'm gonna have to pay some fines. Stay here the night. I don't know. They'll give me a court date. I might have community service. I don't really care."

"But Robin! This is like a big deal!"

"I've got other stuff on my mind, to tell you the truth," he grumbled.

"What stuff?"

"Marian," he clipped. "And Guy."

"What about them?"

"Tell me what happened while I was gone in the fall," Robin asked, eyeing Much sternly.

"What—what are you talking about? I don't know what you mean? While you were gone? What happened while you were gone?"

"That's what I want to know," he said.

Much tried to think of a lie.

Finally he sighed and said, "I don't want to tell you."

Robin nodded.

"That's what I thought."

"No, I'm sure it's not like that," Much tried to sound encouraging.

They sat in silence for a few good minutes.

"So. . ." Much started.

"I think you can go," Robin said without looking at him.

Much's face fell.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

Robin shrugged.

When everything was quiet again and he was alone, Robin thought over what had happened that night in the attic.

He had found Guy forcing Marian to kiss him. It looked decidedly unmutual, but he couldn't be sure now of anything. Marian yelled something to Guy, who just kept looking at her like some animal. John came, gave Guy a good square punch in the jaw and restrained him on the couch. Marian ran downstairs. She didn't even thank him for the rescue. Then Guy started talking.

"How do you like having seconds?"

"Only in your deranged imagination have you ever _had_ Marian," Robin replied.

"Hate to contradict you, Locksley, but she's been mine. In the pornographic sense," he added.

Robin punched him.

"You can keep hitting me, but it's still true. You know she was a virgin? She didn't tell me. Pretended it didn't even hurt. But she bled, I can tell you that."

Robin punched him again.

Guy started laughing.

"Of course I corrupted her. She booty-called me during class once. Well, actually booty-texted. Yeah, she turned into a regular nympho. And then you come back and she acts like she hates me. Funny thing about girls, isn't it? They never let on about the ones they've fucked."

This time John punched him.

"What do we do with him?" he asked Robin.

"I don't care," Robin answered distractedly.

John hesistated slightly and loosened his grip on Guy.

"What—" he started to say to Robin, but Guy wrested free, and pushed him back. He staggered and Guy ran out of the room.

Robin didn't even bother to follow. The next thing he knew he was being hand-cuffed and escorted out of the house. And Marian just stood there on the curb.

* * *

"Hi Djaq," Marian said into her phone.

"Are you okay? You sound upset? Did you see Robin?"

"Yeah, I saw him."

"And?"

"He's off in his Robin-world. I can't deal with him."

"Well, are you all right?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Because, if you aren't, you can talk about it," Djaq said carefully.

She didn't hear a response.

"Marian?"

"I _hate_ him!" Marian sobbed.

"Robin?"

"No! Guy! I just want him to get hit by a truck and never bother me again. I'm such an idiot, Djaq. I'm so so stupid. I wish the fall never happened."

"I'm coming over."

* * *

**so, what's the real story about guy and marian?? i wonder. . . **


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: maybe this clears things up? let me know.

* * *

"You know when you do something so incredibly stupid that five milliseconds later you get this huge knot of guilt and all you want to do is go back in time to five milliseconds earlier and not do it?" Marian posed the question to Djaq as they were sitting on her bed.

"Um, I think so," she replied, trying to follow her.

"For instance, like if you're speeding on the highway and you notice a cop on the side of the road, but your brain can't tell your feet fast enough to step on the brake and you _know_ he's gonna pull out and follow you and then he _does_? That's the feeling."

"Okay. So. . .you did something you regret?"

Marian nodded.

"With Guy?"

She nodded again.

"Marian, it can't be that bad, just tell me."

Djaq noticed tears welling up in her friend's eyes and passed her a tissue.

"I want to just erase it, you know?"

She took a deep breath.

"I can't blame Robin for this, as much as I wish I could. I mean, he wasn't there and he was a huge jerk for not telling me he was going away, but this was all me. All me being stupid and insecure and vulnerable . I thought I had to push myself to experience things just to feel alive."

"Feel alive?"

"Yeah."

"I think I know what you mean," Djaq said quietly.

"Everything gets ashy and grey and meaningless for me sometimes and the only way to fix it is to jump into life dangerously and stand on the edge and feel _thrilled._"

She paused and tried to sort out her thoughts.

"Being with Robin is like this complicated adventure that I absolutely love."

Djaq smiled.

"Being with Guy, on the other hand," Marian continued, "is like this masochistic trap. Like some carnivorous plant that lures you in with its prettiness and then ruins your life."

"Wait—you think Guy is pretty?" Djaq interrupted.

"He has some handsome qualities, I'd say."

"Okay, so what happened with him?"

Marian took a deep breath and winced as she tried to say as quickly as possible, "I slept with him."

She amended it quickly, "For the first and last time in October and I was life-threateningly drunk. But he's relentless. He acts like we have some kind of bond. Like I owe him more than I gave him."

"Did you tell Robin that?"

Marian shook her head.

"He always seemed to not want to know. Besides, nobody likes a story that starts out, 'One night I was really wasted and lonely. . .' So I never brought it up. I guess I underestimated Guy's sleaziness."

Djaq looked at her like she didn't understand.

"I think he told Robin a different version of the story," she explained.

"Oh. . ."

"So, you're the genius in the gang, what do you think I should do now?" Marian asked.

"Give Guy a kick in the nuts?"

They laughed.

"Well," Djaq said seriously, "if I loved someone and they were told something untrue about me, I think I'd do whatever I could to get them to listen to me."

"But Robin doesn't listen. It's one of the pillars of his personality," Marian replied.

"So, find another way to get through to him. He knows how to read, right?" Djaq joked.

"I think he learned at some point."

"Maybe a letter?"

Marian thought for a moment.

"I don't know. He's not receptive to most forms of communication, at least not when it's about something he finds unpleasant. He's definitely an 'ignore it and it will go away' type of person."

"Don't let him ignore it. Be persistent. I mean, this is something you care about. You want things to work out with Robin, don't you?"

"More than anything," Marian answered, surprised at her own words.

Djaq handed her a pen.

"Then get started."

Marian sat up most of the night thinking about what she wanted to say and eventually scrawled out a clean copy, folded it, tucked it in her pocket and set out into the foggy early air. She was the only one on the street.

The same guard was on duty at the police station.

"Visiting hours are _definitely_ over," he grumbled when he saw her.

"Give him this?" she asked, handing the man the note and a ten dollar bill.

The guard hesitated before taking it.

"For you," he announced to Robin, who was stretched out on the floor of the cell trying to sleep.

He reached through the bars, pulled the paper close to him and squinted to read it in the poor light.

_Dear you,_

_Guy is an idiot, liar, bastard, and psychopath._

_I love you like Echo loves Narcissus._

_Don't be dumb._

_Will you get out of jail already?_

_--Me_

He went over the words twice, three times, folded it back up, and smiled.

"Hey, officer!" he called out. "Care to make a deal?"


	43. Chapter 43

Marian shivered from the draft of the open bathroom window and pulled her towel around her tighter. She shuffled in her shower-shoes over to close it when she saw someone sitting in the shadows on the fire escape.

"Hi, gorgeous."

"What the—"

"Shhh."

Robin climbed in the window.

"What are you doing?" Marian asked.

"I can't get into dorms without an ID."

"Don't you think it's a little inappropriate to be lurking out there? What if there were other people in here?"

Robin shrugged.

"It's not my fault they built the fire escape with access to all the girls' bathrooms."

She rolled her eyes.

He looked her up and down and smiled.

"Towel is one of my favorite outfits on you," he said.

Marian pushed him towards the door.

"Out!" she demanded.

"But I think I need a shower too!" he replied. "I spent the night in _jail_. I might have lice!"

"Just go and wait in my room for ten minutes. Please?"

"Fine," he sighed.

When she came back to her room, her hair still dripping a little, Marian found Robin holding the framed picture of them from the last day of freshman year.

"That's a _special_ face you're making here," he said, showing her the photo.

"Hey, you look just as weird."

"I like it though."

He set it down and jumped up on her bed.

"So, what did I miss while I was in the slammer?" he said, changing the tone.

Marian scooped up her jeans from the floor and fumbled in her drawer for other clothes.

"Ha ha," Marian replied sarcastically. "You wanna tell me how you got out?"

"I made the guard an offer he couldn't refuse."

"Try again, Marlon Brando."

"All right. Fine. I called my parents," Robin mumbled.

Marian was in the middle of pulling on her shirt. Her head popped out.

"You did _what?"_

"I called the old folks."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he insisted.

"What did they say? Did you tell them about school?" she asked.

"Well, I kind of had to."

"And?"

"Let's just say they are the town-destroying cyclone-storm cloud raining on the parade that is my life."

"In English, please," Marian responded.

"They're making me come home."

"Are you going to?"

He sighed.

"I don't know."

"What would they do if you stayed?"

"Disown me? Not like I'd be missing out on some big Locksley fortune," he joked.

"But what about. . ." she didn't finish her sentence.

"Us?"

"I was going to say the gang," she replied quickly.

Robin climbed down from the bed.

"Liar, liar, pants on—"

"Please try to be a grown-up," Marian cut him off before he finished the childish rhyme.

"Only if you agree to be one too," he said.

"I _am_ one."

He shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. Grown-ups tell the truth," he chided in a parental voice.

"Grown-ups don't get arrested."

"Sure they do. Don't you ever watch the nightly news?"

"Forget it," she sighed.

They were silent. Marian started combing out her hair.

"Speaking of forgetting things, I would kind of like a certain image of you and Gisbourne wiped from my memory," Robin said.

Marian had been expecting this.

"What's the image?" she asked.

"I don't think I need to go into the nasty details."

"Well, I would appreciate knowing what was said about me."

"You can't make me repeat it. It's too unholy. Just tell me you never did anything with him and I'll sleep all right tonight."

He spoke the last sentence almost like a command.

Marian hesitated and checked herself in the mirror.

She couldn't actually say the words.

"Can't you just tell me what he said and I'll tell you if it's true?" she suggested meekly.

"Oh come on, Marian!" he burst out. "Are you really gonna be like that?"

Her eyes started watering and a knot of anxiety built up in her chest.

"I _love_ you," he said, stressing the word 'love' fiercely. "A little honesty on your part isn't too much to ask for, is it?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't want you to hate me."

Robin stepped closer to her.

"Marian, I'm not going to hate you for something that happened when I wasn't here. Okay? I'm not going to hate you. I just want you to fill in the blanks. I want to know why this lunatic seems to think it's okay for him to be obsessed with you."

Marian laughed a little.

Robin took her hands.

"So?" he prompted.

Marian took a breath.

The words, "One horrendously drunken night of fooling around" tumbled out.

Robin tried to get her eyes to meet his, but she was looking at the floor.

"That's it?" he asked, a little suspicious.

She nodded.

"Okay then," he said, hugging her.

"Sorry," she said softly into his shoulder.

* * *

**seriously, marian. what are you doing?? ****i take no responsibility for the unexpected turns in this chapter, i'm just the author. **


	44. Chapter 44

Okay, so for those of you who were fans of my "trying day" story, you know that in my upside-down world I'm back taking classes this summer. I decided of the two, this story would stay alive. It has a plot, for one thing, and that's always easier to keep going than fluff (although I do really miss my fluff…sighhh…sequel….hmmm….)

So, here's the deal: it's the end of Spring term. The gang has a two week interim break before the start of SUMMER SCHOOL, HOOD STYLE. Er, that will be the unofficial sub-title of upcoming chapters. But first, everybody has to get through finals period.

* * *

"Yo, how good are you at writing like an adult?" Robin asked

"Now, there's a question I don't get every day," Allan replied.

"I've got to have a letter from one of my parents for Marian's father," he explained.

"What for?" Allan asked, studying the page.

"So he'll let me come to the beach with them," Robin mumbled.

Allan looked up.

"Sorry, you'll have to repeat that. So he'll _what_?"

"Let me come to the beach. During break."

Allan started laughing.

"You gotta get a permission slip for that? Oh, come on. What's he think you two have been up to at school, playing checkers and drinking lemonade? A letter from your parents. Now, that's rich."

"Well, it's either that or I impersonate my dad's voice on the phone. So can you write it or what?" Robin snapped.

"All right, all right. If you folks want to pretend like it's the 19th century, fine by me."

Allan pulled out a pen. "So, what do you want it to say?"

Much walked over while Robin was dictating.

"Thank you for your, uh, kindness—"

"Generosity?" Allan suggested.

"Yeah, generosity."Robin agreed.

"What's going on here?" Much asked.

"A little forgery," Allan replied.

Robin ignored him and glanced over at the sheet.

"Hey, that looks horrible!"

"It's a _rough draft_."

"Do I look like I have time for this?" Robin whined.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't realize you had such a busy schedule, what, with not being in school and all," Allan argued.

"Hey, I could do it," Much offered.

They both looked up at him.

"Can you write like an adult?" Allan asked.

Much hesitated.

"Is that a trick question?"

Robin chuckled a little insecurely and shrugged him off.

"Don't worry about it Much, we've got it under control."

"No, I wanna see what he'd come up with," Allan said.

"I don't have all day!" Robin responded, a little more loudly than he intended.

"Geez, so-ree."

"What's it for?" Much persisted.

"Letter from Robin's parents to Marian's father, inquiring after her dowry," Allan answered.

"It's nothing," Robin said over him. "Just forget it."

He snatched the paper from Allan.

"I'll see you guys later."

"I swear, he's been so weird since he was locked up," Allan commented after he'd left.

"Well, how would you be if you went to jail?" Much retorted

"He was there for _one_ night."

"Still."

Allan shook his head.

"So, really, what was that you were writing?" Much asked for the third time.

"I told you, a letter from his parents."

"Come off it, what was it really?"

"I just told you!"

Much looked confused.

"O' course I lied about the dowry part. It's something about a beach trip with Marian. I don't really understand the point," Allan explained.

"You said it was from Robin's _parents_?" Much repeated.

"Are you deaf or something?"

Much got really quiet.

"I'll see you around," he muttered distractedly and left.

"They're all crazy," Allan sighed, popping in his earbuds and turning up the volume.

* * *

"Marian, there you are!" Much gasped.

All the people at the surrounding study corrals gave him a dirty look. Marian shushed him.

"What is it?"

"I've been calling and calling your phone," Much complained.

"I turned it off—less distracting. I'm trying to finish my final assignment. Is everything okay?" she asked.

Much suddenly realized he didn't know what he should say. He started stuttering.

"Okay, so something's wrong," Marian said.

"What? No, why would something be wrong?"

"Much. I can tell. So, what is it?"

"Robin," he blurted.

"I figured as much. So, what's he gotten himself into this time?"

"I'm not sure."

"Much, I really have to write. Please, no riddles."

"Okay, well he was having Allan forge a letter to your father from his parents."

Marian laughed.

"That's all?"

Much replied seriously, "Well, yes."

"It's fine. I didn't think he'd actually ask his parents. It's my father's silly rule anyways. He just doesn't like to think that I'm old enough to make choices, have a boyfriend, do anything interesting. It's an ongoing conflict that I don't really have time to get into."

She turned back to her computer.

Typing, she said, "Okay, thanks Much."

"Marian."

She sighed.

"What?"

Much bit his lip.

"I'm supposed to have fifteen pages of analysis on _Jane_ _Eyre_ and all I have is a totally unrelated random poem I wrote, so please please please let me get back to work," Marian pleaded.

"Robin doesn't," he paused, "well, he doesn't have parents."

"He doesn't have parents," Marian echoed, skeptically.

Much shook his head.

"You mean those two people who are always calling him and telling him he has to be serious about his life and get a job and finish school—they're not his parents?" she asked, looking at Much like he was a little delirious.

"Well, I don't know who calls him, but I know it's not his parents," Much insisted.

* * *

**dun dun dun. . . and here we were worried about marian lying to robin, but it looks like he's got a secret too. (you didn't actually think someone like robin would have something so lame as parents, did you? of course not.) by the way, if anyone's interested in seeing marian's poem, let me know. and yes, when i say "marian's" poem i actually mean mine. it's just a throw-away i didn't use for class. but it's about her. and you guys are probably the only people who would appreciate it :)**


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: I just posted "Marian's" poem as a separate story, for those of you who are interested.

This chapter might be a little disjointed. I'm trying to get all the characters accounted for, so bear with me.

* * *

Marian closed her laptop and gave Much her full attention.

"Well?"

He started to speak several times, but could find the right words.

"Have you ever seen 90210?" he finally asked.

Marian groaned.

"Much! You just revealed to me that Robin's some kind of orphan and all you've got to say is 'have you ever seen 90210'?"

"It's relevant!" he argued.

"Please, enlighten me."

"Well, you know how on the show Dylan like lived on his own and had a trust fund?"

"His dad was in prison, if I recall the Soap Net reruns correctly," Marian replied.

"Okay, well Robin's dad isn't in prison. Although he should be. See, he's hiding out in Europe. Wanted for tax evasion or something."

"Tax evasion?"

Much nodded.

"All right," Marian said, giving Much the benefit of the doubt, "so his father is an outlaw. What about his mother?"

"No idea. My guess was that she went a little crazy," he whispered.

"Oh, come on. Now you're just being ridiculous."

"I am not! I swear. I mean, maybe that's just speculation about his mom, but it's true about his dad."

"Well then he does actually have parents," Marian concluded. "They're just not…around."

"But he might as well be on his own. That's why he's reckless. He thinks nobody loves him," Much said as though he had spent a lot of time pondering it.

"Everybody loves him," Marian countered.

Much shrugged. "He doesn't see it that way."

* * *

"You two look cozy," John commented as he passed Djaq and Will in the student center.

Djaq smiled bashfully.

"Where are you headed?" Will asked.

"I'm printing out my last college paper ever. It's a good day."

"You're a senior?" the couple said in unison.

"Yes," John responded a little miffed. "What did you think?"

"I don't know. I thought you were just old for your age," Will replied.

"_Old_? Where do you get _old_?"

"You're big," Djaq tried to explain.

"Big," John grunted, shaking his head and walking away.

Will and Djaq looked at each other.

They were both thinking the same thing.

Djaq said, "Does that mean he's…"

"Graduating?" Will finished. "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

"Gisbourne!" Vasey shouted.

Guy trudged into his room.

"What?" he asked unenthusiastically.

"I told you to steal the Physics 15 exam."

"I did."

"You useless lint-brain, this is the Physics 16 exam!" he yelled, throwing the pile of papers at Guy.

"What's the difference," Guy mumbled.

"What? What's the difference? It's a completely different class, you retard!"

"Why don't you just study like normal people?" Guy offered.

"Normal people. Normal _people_?" Vasey drawled. "Why don't you take your normal-people-ass back to the Science building and bring me back the right exam! "


	46. Chapter 46

The gang was lolling on the Green in the center of campus.

"You're graduating and you didn't tell us?" Much said in disbelief.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," John replied.

"What do you mean?" Marian asked.

"I'm going to the business school."

"Business school?" Djaq repeated.

John eyed her.

"Is there a problem with business school?"

"No, no. It's just I never would have pegged you for, well, a businessman."

"You know, if you asked me you could learn all kinds of things about my life," John answered humorlessly.

They all got silent.

"What's your favorite color?" Much asked.

John glared at him.

"Orange."

"Hm. Orange," Much said. "See, I would have thought you'd say grey or blue or indigo."

"I think we've given John enough of a hard time, Much," Marian interjected.

"So, then you're sticking around for another, how long is business school? Three years?" Will asked John, getting back to the original matter.

He nodded.

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah," Allan added. "I'd hate to think we'd be losing a member of our very elite club."

He paused for a moment as everyone smiled in agreement.

"Right, Robin?"

Robin looked up for the first time.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, it would suck if people left. We'd have to dissolve this little dysfunctional family," Allan said.

Marian watched Robin with concern.

"Oh. Yeah. It'd suck," he responded.

He caught Marian's eyes.

"Robin," she said, so the others could hear, "wanna go to the dining hall and get a popsicle with me?"

"Sure."

He stood up and reached out his hand for her to help her up.

"Anyone else want anything?" she asked the rest of them.

They mumbled a collective _no_, clearly understanding that "popsicle" meant "difficult conversation." They were more than happy to stay out of it.

Once Robin and Marian were far enough away, Allan said, tactlessly, "So, how about Robin's dad? I mean, who knew?"

Much pointed at him. "You don't say a word about it, understand?"

"Sorry, dude. The cat's outta the bag. Did you know if you google the name Locksley all sorts of sordid stuff turns up?"

Much looked like he was ready to punch Allan.

"All right, all right. Let's talk about something else," Djaq tried to mediate.

"Tell you the truth, I'm surprised Vasey and Guy didn't do more research on him. They could've had a field day with that sort of information," Allan continued.

"It's funny to think all that so-called information about Robin was right there, totally available, but none of us had any clue," Will remarked.

"I never would have suspected any of it," John added.

"I think I might have," Djaq said, giving up trying to end the conversation.

"Really?" Allan asked.

"Yeah. Robin's always had that darkness below the surface. It had to have come from somewhere."

"What do you mean _darkness_?" Much asked.

"Oh come on," Will said.

Much looked at the rest of them. They all seemed to understand something he didn't.

"What do you mean darkness?" he repeated.

"That 'I'm so brooding and elusive and tortured' look he gets? You've never seen it?" Allan asked. "What about his 'I've got such a huge weight on my shoulders' sigh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Much insisted.

"And then there's that martyr complex," Djaq said.

"What is this? Abnormal psychology class? Robin doesn't have a martyr whatever-you-said. He's perfectly normal and happy and, and , and, well, that's that," Much replied.

"Speaking of abnormal psych. . ." Allan teased.

But Much didn't get it. He was focused on someone coming up to the group.

"Marian?"

She tried to smile, but it was evident she had been crying.


	47. Chapter 47

A/ N: I couldn't leave you for too long, o curious ones. Here's the Rob/Maz convo.

* * *

"So do you actually want a popsicle?" Robin asked halfway to the dining hall.

"Well, it was more of an excuse, but we're heading in that direction anyways. Why not?"

"I don't like popsicles," Robin said sourly.

"So don't get one," Marian replied.

She always seemed to have a more reasonable response to Robin's complaints than he liked to hear.

He frowned.

Marian jammed her hands into her shorts pockets and tried to think of an opening line. She kept coming up with, "So, Much tells me you don't have parents. . ." but that hardly sounded appropriate.

She finally settled on something.

"So, do you still want to come to the beach?"

Robin looked at her.

"Of course."

"Really?" Marian said, not expecting him to reply so firmly.

"Yes," he reiterated.

"I'm glad."

After a moment, she added, "And don't worry about my dad's stupid rule. You don't have to get your parents' permission. That's just silly. Forget it, okay?"

Robin stopped walking. It took a second for Marian to realize. She turned around to face him.

"Look, I know Much must have said something to you because you've been acting weird, but I just want you to know that it doesn't make any difference in my life where the hell my mother and father are. I don't even call them mom and dad. They're complete non-entities. Get that?"

"Robin, I didn't mean—"

"And you know what, I think I'm a better person for it."

"I think you're a better person than anyone I've met," Marian said.

He sighed.

"So can we close the subject?"

"You're the one who opened it!" she answered.

"Well, I just wanted to set things straight. I don't want you to get the wrong idea about it all. What do parents matter anyway? They're intrusive, overbearing fun-killers."

"There's no need to go so far as to condemn _everyone's_ parents," Marian tried to point out.

"Like, just look at your father. How many times have you _not_ done something you wanted to do because of him? How many times have you made choices that weren't really yours?" Robin asked, well aware of Edward's influence over his daughter.

"That's not fair."

"You're right. It's not fair. It's not fair that an old man should dictate what you're doing with your life."

"Nobody's dictating anything," she said.

"Whatever. This isn't worth talking about."

"Sure, back away from any conversation that goes deeper than the surface," Marian muttered.

Robin didn't respond.

Marian swallowed her growing anger and said as tenderly as possible, "I just want to make sure you're okay. A lot's happened in the past few weeks."

"Yeah."

"So? Is that a 'yes, I'm all right, Marian darling'?"

She smiled.

He was unmoved.

"Robin, I'm only trying to help."

"Who needs helping?" he nearly shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot who I was talking to. The indestructible, infallibleRobin Locksley," Marian replied, getting truly irritated.

"I'm not some kind of superhero," Robin hissed.

"Clearly."

She sighed out of frustration.

"Can you just talk to me like a normal person?" she asked.

"You want normal, go be with Gisbourne," Robin answered.

"Where is that coming from?"

"I think you know."

"No, I think you're just being spiteful for no good reason," she said. "What is going on with you? Ever since that last confrontation with Vasey and Guy, it's like you never really came out of it."

"Whatever."

"No! Not whatever. Why did you say you're parents were making you go home instead of staying here?" Marian demanded.

"It sounded like something you all would buy," Robin said.

"Okay, then what's the real story?"

"The real story is I'm tired of fighting a useless fight."

"So, your solution is to run away? When have you ever run away from anything?"

"It's never too late to turn over a new leaf," he joked.

"Robin, be serious!"

He sighed.

"I am serious. This whole situation sucks."

"And what's the 'whole situation'?" she asked.

"The situation where I don't get credit for the good things I do, where Vasey and Guy run the system, where people don't even know they're being oppressed, where you and I will never have our slice of happiness."

"Never have our slice of happiness?" she repeated, taking his hands in hers. "What kind of fatalistic tone is that?"

He avoided her eyes.

"There's always going to be something that gets in the way," Robin said quietly.

"But we're fantastic at overcoming obstacles. Right?"

"I'm tired of fighting a useless fight," he said again.

"Robin. Look at me."

He kept his head down.

"It's not a useless fight. None of it is useless. You have more than enough strength to do what you want and make the world right in your eyes."

"I'm a nobody, Marian. I don't belong at the school, all I've got for family is a rag-tag gang of friends, I don't even have a house to go home to if I wanted to. I mean, what am I supposed to do, live in the forest?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she chided sweetly.

Robin was serious.

He pulled his hands free from hers.

"What have I got in this world that hasn't been taken away?"

Tears gathered in Marian's eyes.

"You have _me_," she said.

Robin shook his head.

"It's not enough," he replied and walked away.

Marian stood there dumbstruck. She didn't even notice she was crying.

* * *

**i wanted this to be reminiscent of Robin's attitude in the last episode of series 1. i liked that he was still vulnerable to the things he lost when he became Robin Hood. i imagine he would feel that way again post series 2. . . anyways, things will take a lighter turn soon. after all, who wants SUMMER SCHOOL to be this angsty?? **


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Sorry for the delay—one class was ending, another beginning, this time in a different city so I had to move and all that jazz. Anyways, when last we left off, Robin just said something horrible to Marian. What an idiot. Okay, so they all leave for a two week interim before they have to come back for Summer Term. Djaq goes to the beach with Marian since she didn't want Robin to come anymore. It starts there. . .

* * *

"Mmm, I love the sand," Djaq sighed.

Marian was vigorously brushing off the bottoms of her feet.

"Eugh, I hate it. Especially after you come out of the water."

"I love it," Djaq drawled again, stretching out on her towel.

"Well, I guess you're used to it," Marian commented.

"True."

"But," Marian said after a moment, "I'm sure there are things you _don't_ like about being here."

Djaq opened one eye to look up at her.

"Meaning?"

Marian smiled.

"Meaning, I think you were only doing a mopey, pathetic friend a favor by coming to the beach. Especially since Will invited you to go home with him."

Djaq sat up.

"How did you know about that?"

Just as quickly, she added, "And you are not pathetic."

"Oh, well, a little bird named Much might have blabbed it," Marian answered.

"How did Much know?" Djaq asked, even more astounded.

Marian laughed.

"I think Will is entitled to talk to the rest of the gang."

Djaq thought for a moment.

"Right. But still—I didn't want anybody to know!"

"Why? I think it's sweet," Marian replied.

"But it's so serious. Meeting his family? Spending two weeks with just him?"

"Is that why you didn't go?"

"No," Djaq said. "Not exactly. I mean, that's not what I told him. I told him I was going to be with you."

"How convenient!" Marian teased.

"What was I supposed to say? Hey, great and how about you fly to Jordan to meet _my_ family? You'll then be obligated to marry me and have babies! Seriously, Marian."

"Okay, fine. I get it. I probably would have done the same thing, to be honest. Not that Robin invited me anywhere," she said, her tone changing.

Her face fell at the thought of Robin.

"He'll figure out what a dick he's being. He's smart," Djaq said.

"I'm not holding my breath."

Djaq tried to give her a comforting smile.

"I don't care anyways," Marian said.

"Okay, that's a lie, but I'll let it go," Djaq replied, lying back down on her towel.

She settled in to soak up the sun, eyes closed, while Marian sifted through the sand for shells, clearly not ready to finish the conversation now that it was about Robin.

"I just don't understand what his problem is," Marian muttered, tossing a shell towards the ocean.

"Mhmm," Djaq murmured.

"Is he trying to push me to do something so he can actually have a reason to hate me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, does he want to drive me back to Guy?"

Djaq held her hand out to shield her eyes to respond.

"What does Guy have to do with it?"

"What? Nothing. It's just if Robin thinks I would rather be with him—"

Djaq interrupted her before she finished that sentence.

"Marian, please. You do _not _want to get involved with Guy again. Even as some kind of revenge against Robin. So just stop that thought right there."

"Well, it would be Robin's fault if I did!"

"Marian! You're just saying that to justify it. Listen to me, you will_ hate_ yourself if you do something like that."

"I didn't mean it," Marian mumbled, picking up another shell. "But if I did it _would_ be Robin's fault."

Djaq eyed her.

"Well, it would!" Marian insisted.

"Let's just enjoy the beach and forget about Robin and Guy and whatever twisted thing you want to do."

This made Marian smile.

"I'm not twisted."

"You are _so _twisted, my friend," Djaq replied.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little mixed up," Marian admitted.

She tossed a shell at Djaq.

"But look at you, Miss I won't tell my boyfriend the real reason I turned down his invitation!"

"Touché."


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: one more quick chap about interim…

* * *

Robin tossed the rest of his iced coffee in the trash.

"There was like half left!" Much blurted, about to retrieve it, but thinking twice when he found it was covered in garbage already.

"Since when are you so wasteful?"

Robin shrugged.

"I didn't want it."

"Yeah, but it cost four dollars!" Much said.

"It wasn't my money anyways," Robin replied.

Much stopped short and looked at him.

"Don't tell me, don't even tell me—I _knew_ Allan was a bad influence. I knew it! But no, you guys are best friends now, aren't you! Picking pockets together. Stealing left and right. Being completely immoral—"

"Much, shut it."

"What? _Some_one has to be your conscience for you!"

"I don't need a goddamn conscience!" Robin shouted.

"Oh sure. You've got control of your own life," Much muttered passive-aggressively.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look at you! Throwing everything away like it doesn't matter. Coffee, school, Marian…"

"Don't talk to me about Marian," Robin snapped.

Much fell silent. Robin looked at his feet.

"Please don't talk about Marian," Robin repeated quietly.

Much disobeyed. " But you love her—"

He cut off when he saw the look Robin gave him.

"Much, please don't."

"All right," he nodded.

They walked on in silence.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: SUMMER SCHOOL, finally!

* * *

Marian was sprawled out on her bed with two fans going.

"Why are _none_ of the buildings air-conditioned here?" she whined aloud.

"The science library is," a voice answered.

She sat up.

"Oh, geez Allan. You scared me."

"Sorry. Wow, look at this little oasis you've created," he said, hopping up on the bed to enjoy the breeze of the fans.

"Are you 'taking classes' this term?" Marian asked.

"Nah. I looked at the course offerings. Nothing stood out."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Meh, who knows," Allan replied, leaning back, closing his eyes.

He and Marian lay there for half an hour without moving.

All of a sudden Marian asked, "Hey, how did you know which room was mine?"

"Lucky guess."

"Yeah right."

Allan sat up.

"Well, I'm off."

"Where are you going?"

Allan shrugged.

Marian pulled her clock off the desk to see the time.

"5:30 already? What a waste of a day."

"Wanna get dinner?" Allan asked.

"Um…" Marian thought for a moment.

She looked at Allan.

A smile crept across her face.

"You know what, yeah. Let's get dinner," she said, grabbing her bag.

* * *

"So, how was the beach?" Will asked Djaq across the table.

"Good."

"That's good."

They continued eating in awkward silence.

"How is your family?" Djaq asked.

"Good."

Djaq stirred her potatoes with her fork then pushed the plate away from her decidedly.

"Can we talk? I mean about something for real?" she said.

"Yes. Please," Will responded.

"So, I, well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't spend break with you," Djaq started.

Will smiled. "Don't worry about it. You already had plans. It's fine."

"No. No, see, I just said that because…uh, because…"

Under Will's endearing gaze, Djaq lost the ability to explain herself.

"Because?"

She took a deep breath.

"Because I thought it was a serious step."

Will nodded.

He looked away as he thought for a bit.

"Well?" she asked.

"I guess it was a serious thing to ask you to do," he answered.

"So, you understand?" Djaq said hopefully.

"Yeah."

"Good," she sighed.

"It's just I love you so much," Will said quickly.

Djaq looked frightened.

"I do too…" she mumbled.

"I just wanted my family to get a chance to love you too."

Djaq tried to smile. She took a sip of water.

"You know, for the future," Will added.

Djaq choked on the water and started coughing.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Fine, fine," she said in between coughs. "Just swallowed it wrong."

Will looked at her expectantly.

"Uh, wanna get dessert?" was all Djaq could manage to say in response to him.

* * *

"Ah, the big bad businessman himself. How goes it?" Allan said, inviting John to take a seat at the table with him and Marian.

"Same old, same old."

"So jaded, so young. Such a shame," Allan teased.

"How's the job working out?" Marian asked.

"All right. There's another guy there who's gonna be starting at the business school in the fall too."

"Aww, your first friend!"

John glared at Allan.

"So, what are you still loitering around campus for?" he asked him.

Allan smiled and threw his arm around Marian.

"I think you know," he replied.

"Oh come off it, Allan," Marian said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well we'll see how Robin feels about that," John said without thinking.

Marian blushed.

"I mean…" John tried to fix it.

"Sorry, who is this Robin character anyways, huh? Never heard of him," Allan said.

Marian looked at him gratefully.

"Uh, I'll see you guys around," John said awkwardly and left.

"I think we need to celebrate the start of a new term," Allan said to Marian.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Come on, let's get some wine."

She smiled and followed after him.

A couple hours later, Allan was swigging down the last gulp of wine straight from the bottle.

"Save some for the rest of us!" Marian said.

"You've had plenty, trust me."

Allan tossed the empty bottle in the trash.

"So, I believe it's your turn," he said, holding out a deck of cards.

She pulled one from the top.

"Two of spades," she announced.

"Let's see," he said, consulting a looseleaf sheet. "That'll be one embarrassing moment."

"I thought diamonds were embarrassing moments."

"Uh, seeing as I made up the game, I think I would know. And it says here, spades…no wait. I stand corrected."

"Told you so! I'm _always_ right."

"Somebody's a little full of themselves tonight."

Allan squinted at the sheet and tried to read it.

"Having trouble?" Marian teased.

"No. I know how to read, thank you very much. Okay, spades, spades….ah yes, a secret."

"That's only for face cards."

"Well, I'm changing the rules."

"You can't do that!"

"It's already been done. So share your secret already so it can be my turn."

Marian sighed.

"I told Robin he was my first," she said nonchalantly, but the happy drunk smile faded from her face.

"Wow, you're a slut," Allan joked.

Marian laughed half-heartedly.

"Okay," Allan moved on, "I got a spade too. And my secret is I don't think you need Robin."

He said it so quickly Marian didn't catch it at first.

"Wait, what?"

"You don't need Robin," he said seriously.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Eugh, I have a headache," she said, trying to close the subject.

She spread out on the floor.

"Come snuggle," she said, reaching out for Allan to join her.

"I'm not being funny, but you are _inviting_ me to make out with you."

"Yeah?" she said, giving him a daring look.

Allan wrapped his arms around her.

"So just curious, who _was_ your first?" he asked.

"Guy," Marian said with a grimace.

"What a winner."

"I know, right? God I'm hopeless," she sighed.

"No, not entirely," Allan replied, kissing her.

Marian kissed him back fiercely.

* * *

**uh oh...but isn't a little marian/allan slightly satisfying?**


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: So….no more Allan/Marian……okay….I can handle that.

* * *

Marian gave Allan a hard shove.

He groaned.

"Wake up, dummy," she said.

"Dun wanna," he mumbled.

Marian reached for a shoe and threw it at him.

"Ow, come on!"

"Get up!"

He sat up wearily.

"My head hurts," he whined.

"No shit. We killed a bottle of wine."

"So how come you're so chipper?" he asked.

"Regret invigorates me," she said dryly.

"All we did was kiss."

"Thank god."

"It wouldn't have been so bad. . ."

"Allan! Out!" Marian said pointing him to the door.

"And don't tell anyone," she added.

He made like he was tipping an invisible hat, winked at her, and shuffled off.

Marian immediately dialed Djaq.

"I made out with Allan," she blurted once Djaq had picked up.

"I think Will wants to marry me," Djaq responded.

"Okay, we need to get breakfast, pronto."

* * *

"I don't understand how things are already complicated," Marian said, taking another bite of French toast.

"I know," Djaq said, "the term just started."

"I think I invite complications," Marian sighed.

Djaq smiled.

"I do, don't I?" Marian said, letting her fork fall.

"I hate to say it."

"What am I supposed to do with myself?"

"Don't ask me."

"So, Will wants to marry you," Marian said, changing the subject.

"I mean, he didn't say it outright," Djaq explained.

"Still—that's big stuff."

Djaq nodded.

"What should I do? I don't want to hurt him. But I'm so not ready to deal with all that."

"Uh, I don't know anyone our age who's ready to deal with that," Marian commented.

"Well, apparently Will has marriage on the brain. I don't know why."

"Didn't you say his mother passed away recently?"

"Yeah, last year."

"Sometimes losing a parent makes you change your perspective," Marian offered.

"I guess so."

"Anyways, you two will be fine. And if he brings it up again, just be honest with him."

"Speaking of honest, I take it you're going to conceal until the grave your little fling with Allan," Djaq teased.

Marian started laughing.

"I really need to stop getting myself into situations that end up embarrassingly. I mean, first the pathetic break-up with Robin…" Marian trailed off.

Djaq looked at her carefully.

It was the first time she had referred to what happened as a break-up.

"Marian, it's not pathetic," Djaq tried to say.

"You know, everyone's been saying, 'You're fine without him' but they don't know the first thing about it. They don't understand."

Djaq remained quiet while Marian continued.

"I'm not fine without him. Clearly. Why should I be fine without him? He's my one. In the stupid, completely nonsensical fairy-tale kind of way. He's it."

She paused. Tears filled her eyes.

"Why should I be okay without him?"

"Marian…" Djaq reached out to touch her arm.

Marian sniffed, brushed the tears away and said with false cheerfulness, "Oh well, right?"

She walked back to her room alone. Digging through her bag for the key, she didn't notice as she turned the corner—

"Hey."

Marian looked up.

"Robin."

He scratched his head.

"You got a minute?"

"I've got more than a minute. All afternoon actually," she answered.

Robin sighed. "Good. It'll probably take longer than a minute anyways."

She smiled and opened the door.


	52. Chapter 52

"Have a seat," Marian said, tossing her keys on the desk.

Robin stayed put.

"Or you can stand there awkwardly. . ."

"You're always so good at breaking the ice," Robin joked.

He pulled out her desk chair and sat down.

Marian took a deep breath.

"So," she said, looking at him expectantly.

"Why do I always feel like I'm explaining myself to you?" he commented.

"It goes both ways," Marian replied. "It just happens to be your turn this time."

He smiled, shook his head, but didn't say anything.

"What?" Marian asked.

"It's getting easier," he said.

"What is?"

"Having difficult conversations."

"Well, we're building quite a track record."

"Yeah, although I don't know why we seem to have so many."

After a moment, Marian added, "Oh come, did you really think anything involving me would be simple?"

Robin laughed.

"Nope."

"So there you go," Marian said, happy the mood was lightened. "Now—what's on your mind?"

"Where do I even begin?"

"An apology would be nice."

"Okay. Well, I'm sorry. Insanely sorry actually. I couldn't sleep, I felt so stupid. I was absolutely brainless. I don't understand why I just stomped off like that."

"Can you try to give me a reason?" Marian asked.

"Sometimes you're just too honest for me to handle. You'll say something that's cuts me and I respond like some kind of emotional degenerate."

"What was it that I said?"

Robin shrugged.

"I can't remember," he mumbled.

"You can't _remember_?" she repeated.

Robin gave her a weak look.

Marian thought for a moment.

She started to say something, but stopped short.

"Tell me," he urged.

"You just said I'm too honest for you. Why should I tell you now?"

"Yeah, but I won't freak out this time," Robin promised.

Marian hesitated.

Robin began to say, "Look, that day, I was miserable—"

"Yeah, you were saying how you had nothing good in your life," Marian interrupted.

She and Robin locked eyes.

He remembered what she had said, but he couldn't admit it. Because he couldn't admit that he had walked away from her when she said it.

She wasn't going to say it again.

They looked at each other in silence.

Robin stood up.

He made like he was going to go over to her, but he took a step back.

Anxiety rose in Marian's chest.

Robin turned to her tearfully.

"You're enough," he said quietly.

She caught her breath.

"Can you say it again?" she whispered.

"You're enough," he said more strongly.

Marian held out her hand for him.

He took it and moved to stand right in front of her.

"So, how come you can say that _now_?" she asked.

He sighed. "I don't know."

"You're the only person in all the world who takes three weeks to give a proper response," she said.

"Can you forgive me?"

"I have to," she replied. "Unfortunately, I've found I can't live without you."

Robin looked at her.

"You're not gonna run away again now that I've said something serious?" she teased.

He shook his head.

"I love you," he said.

"I know you do."

"No, I r_eally_ love you. Like Plato's soulmates looking for their other half kind of love you. I'd love you to the ends of the earth and back."

"Well, the earth is round, and I'm right here, so just don't do anything stupid to mess things up and we should be fine," Marian replied.

"Hey, the same goes for you," he said.

"Just kiss me, smart-ass."

"With pleasure."


	53. Chapter 53

"So are you two on-again or off-again?" Allan teased Marian and Robin as the sunned themselves on the Green.

"Very funny," Robin said.

"Yeah, very funny," Marian echoed, giving Allan a sharp look to shut up.

"There's a word for your kind of relationship," Allan said, smirking.

"Don't be hatin," Robin said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, where are the other lovebirds, eh?" Allan asked.

"Who? Will and Djaq?" Marian said.

"Are there any other couples in our group of friends? Much, you gotten over your fear of girls yet? No? Didn't think so."

Much didn't have time to respond before Allan finished his insult.

"I'll have you know a very pretty, no, a _gorgeous_ girl in my mythology class asked me to study with her tonight, so there!" he finally managed to say.

"Right on," Robin said.

"Well, I mean, I am the only person in the class who knows anything about mythology, so…"

"Look at you, all self-confident," Allan commented.

"And what's wrong with that?" Marian asked. "Everybody should learn to feel good about themselves."

"What is this, Dr. Phil?"

"Sorry, Allan. I didn't realize you were the conversation police," Marian snapped back.

"I didn't realize you were all about feeling good about yourself. Self-loathing, now that I'd get."

"Oh, and what's to love about you?" Marian said pointedly.

"I think you're confusing me with someone else. Someone you—"

"Okaaaay," Much interrupted. "Clearly you two have some unresolved issues."

Robin scrutinized Allan and Marian, as if he were trying to decipher something from the way they were looking at each other, or not looking at each other.

"Anyways, at least we're close enough with each other to say offensive things and not think twice!" Much tried to say enthusiastically to change the subject.

"That's the closest people can be," Marian said, every shade of combativeness gone out of her voice.

"Yeah," Robin said emptily, still curious about the tension between Allan and Marian.

"So, where are Will and Djaq?" Allan asked again.

"Here they come now," Much said, pointing in the direction of the two of them approaching. "Ahoy!" he called out.

They waved at the rest of the gang, but took a turn and walked off towards somewhere else.

"Huh, that's weird," Much wondered aloud. "Now, what do you suppose they're up to?"

"What's that stupid acronym your freshman roommate used to always use?" Robin asked Marian.

She laughed as she remembered. "RDT—relationship defining talk."

Robin smiled and shook his head thinking about it.

"Time for an RDT," he said in an affected voice.

"She was all about discussing things to death," Marian added. "As if you could talk your way to understanding and closeness."

"How else do you do it?" Much asked, genuinely curious.

Marian shrugged. "I guess it just kind of happens," she answered.

"Just kind of happens," Allan echoed, stretched out on his back.

Marian tried to give him a withering look, but he had his eyes closed.

She tried to change the subject by talking about Will and Djaq.

"I kind of think a break would be the best thing for them right now," she said.

"What? Will and Djaq break up?" Much repeated incredulously.

"Well, Will obviously has deeper feelings at this point. Djaq needs to find a way to reciprocate them. But I don't think she'll find it if she's so preoccupied with _pretending_ that she's absolutely in love with him," Marian explained.

"How do you _find_ feelings? Don't they just, as you say, _happen_?" Allan asked sarcastically.



"I don't know," Marian replied, annoyed again. "Search your heart. Do you have one of those?"

"Okay, seriously," Robin interjected. "What is going on with you guys?"

Marian looked at him nervously.

Then she said, in a tone meant to sound defiant, "Allan's got himself a silly crush. It's making him a little more crazy than usual."

Robin believed her for the moment.

"Really now?" he said. "So who's the lucky girl?"

Allan sat up.

"A girlfriend of a friend."

"How am I not surprised?" Much responded. "Is there nothing about your life that is decent and honest?"

Allan glared at him.

"I see," Robin muttered.

He looked at Marian. She was blushing.

"Well," he mused, "nothing diversifies life more than impossible feelings for someone."

"Oh, come on. Nothing's impossible," Allan said, winked at Marian, and then stood up quickly. "Gotta go see someone about some money I owe," he explained.

"Never changes," Robin said, as he left.

"I still don't know why we all have to be friends with him," Much said, like a little kid.

"I don't make you be friends with people, do I?" Robin asked.

Much raised his eyebrows.

"You can be friends with whoever you want!"

"All I'm saying," Much drawled, "is I didn't have any criminals for friends before I met you. I didn't have any mortal enemies either."

"I haven't said a word about Vasey or Gisbourne since the start of the term," Robin replied defensively.

"Yet," Much added.

"Yeah, actually now that you mention it, I was thinking of something we could do," Robin started to say.

Much covered his ears.



"Not listening! Not listening! Not gonna partake in another half-thought out Robin plan!"

Robin laughed.

"Fine."

He put his arm around Marian.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yup."

She kissed him.

"Tell me if you're not," he said quietly.

She nodded.

"So!" Robin said, louder, turning to Much. "Tell us about this girl in mythology class."

Much got sheepish.

"Her name's Eve," he said.

* * *

**for some reason, i'm really into the idea of a robin/marian/allan triangle. plus, it could be a kind of twist on allan's betrayal of robin. let me know what you think.**


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: A little Will/Djaq scene that needed to be played out.

* * *

Djaq sat next to Will on the stoop of her dorm building. She left enough room for another person between them.

He looked at her uneasily.

"Is something wrong?" he asked finally.

She looked straight ahead and didn't say anything.

Djaq sighed and kept her eyes on a pebble.

"I've been feeling dishonest," she said at last.

Will's stomach sank a little.

Had she cheated on him? No, she would never do that. But he had to ask.

"Dishonest…with someone else?"

She snapped her gaze away from the pebble and looked at him directly.

"Of course not!"

He nodded in relief.

"But dishonest nonetheless," she continued.

She seemed to be struggling with what to say next.

"You can tell me anything," Will tried to assure her.

It made it worse to hear that.

"You love me," Djaq said, almost disappointed.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

She shrugged and brushed away the first tears of what she expected to be many.

"You love me," she repeated. "And I don't know why."

Will hesitated to see if she was going to explain any further.

Then he replied, "I love you because you're beautiful, and brilliant, and caring and—"

"Stop, stop, stop!"

She was really crying now.

"Please don't love me," she pleaded, standing up.

"But I do!" Will nearly shouted.

"Why can't you just like me a lot?"

"Like you a lot?" he said, not understanding.

"Love is such a big word. I don't—I don't know what to do with love," she said.

"Is this because I asked you to meet my family?"

"No! Well, yes…"

"Look, if you are afraid of things getting to serious, that's fine," Will said, reaching to bring her into a hug.

She reluctantly let him embrace her.

"Does that mean you're going to be okay with just carrying on like we've been doing and not making everything such a big deal?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not gonna go off and buy me any expensive jewelry and I'm not gonna get your name tattooed on my boob and we're going to just have fun and hang out and not say things like, 'I love you more than life' or anything like that?"

Will laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"I think I can handle that," he answered.

"Are you sure?" Djaq said, looking up at him. "Because I am really going to freak out if you start to smother me with all this talk about 'love.'"

"Look, I do love you," Will started.

Djaq frowned.

"But if you aren't ready to hear that, I won't say it. But at least you know where I stand. I'm not going anywhere," he said.

She took a breath and thought for a minute.

"Never mention weddings unless I bring it up first and keep holding me like this, and I won't go anywhere either," Djaq said, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

* * *

**I thought it would be interesting if Djaq was more like the (stereotypical) guy in this relationship...I don't know, just another take on her complex, gender-bending identity. Anyways, R/M/A coming in the next chap! And whatever happened to those villains, hm?  
**


	55. Chapter 55

Marian was working in the comfortable air-conditioning of the library.

Robin was at the next computer, trolling the internet for a part-time job in the area.

"Ooh, here's one: security guard," he read off the screen.

Marian glanced up from her notebook.

"Sorry, are you looking for jobs for John or for you?"

"Hey! I could be a great security guard," Robin insisted. "You've seen me fight."

"Yeah, but I think the point is to deter crime by being an imposing presence, not to knock people out and ask questions later."

"Maybe I should become a police officer then," Robin said, looking back at the list.

Marian's phone buzzed beside her.

"Who is it?" Robin asked.

"Oh, just some spam text," she answered distractedly.

She put the phone away in her bag.

"What about house-sitting? That's like the ideal job. Where does one advertise for a house-sitter?" Robin wondered aloud.

Marian didn't bother to respond to his comment. She just said, "I'm gonna take a study break. You want anything from the dining hall?"

Robin shook his head and started typing "people who need people to watch their mansion" in the search window.

* * *

Marian felt the need to glance over her shoulder as she walked briskly to the dining hall. She took a sharp left, though, and headed towards the student center.

Allan was sitting on the patio outside.

"So," Marian said, putting her hands on her hips.

"So," he repeated, grinning.

"Oh come on, Allan. No games, please."

"Who's playing games?" he said.

She took a seat.

"I've got enough to deal with. The last thing I need is—"

"Me?" he finished for her.

"That's not what I was going to say," she replied.

"Well, then what?"

She got quiet.

"Out with it," he said, poking her arm.

"Ow!"

"That didn't hurt. Now, what's the last thing you need?"

"Nothing. So, can I go?" she said, standing up.

He tugged her hand.

"You can sit for five minutes," he said.

"Five minutes, Allan. That's it," she responded, eyeing him carefully.

"So," he asked, "how's Robin?"

Marian glared at him.

"Allan, do you understand the protocol of a one-night stand?"

He smiled.

"Enlighten me," he said.

"It happens and it gets forgotten."

He nodded, still smiling.

"So no more texting me, okay? Just drop it."

She got up to leave again.

"Marian," Allan said.

"What?" she turned to him, flustered.

"What's the name of the girl who lives next door to you?"

"What?"

"Her name. Do you know it?" he asked again.

"Why?"

"Because she's cute."

Marian blurted furiously, "You texted me to find out the name of the girl who lives _next door_ to me?"

Allan couldn't help laughing.

"You. Suck," she said and started to storm off.

"Wait!"

Allan ran after her. He caught her and spun her around.

"Of course I texted you to see you, dummy."

Marian smacked him on the side of the head.

"Hey, what the—"

"You are out of your mind," she said.

"Oh come on, clearly I'm not the only insane one in this relationship," Allan replied.

"This is _not_ a relationship!"

"Do you want it to be?" he said, grinning again.

"Allan, I am walking away for real this time."

"Okay. Then I guess I'll see you around," he called after her.

When she got back to the library, she sat down in the chair, muttering, "Unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable."

"You all right?" Robin asked

"Hm? Yeah. I'm fine."

"Well, then, listen to this," he said, his eyes brightening. "I found a job."



"Why do I get the feeling that this is less of a job and more of a scheme?" Marian said, cautiously.

"There's going to be a University golf tournament next week. All the trustees are coming into town to play and they need caddies," he explained.

"You don't know the first thing about golf," she reminded him.

"Yes, but I'm very good at pretending."

Marian sighed.

"So, what's the catch?" she asked.

"Vasey's adult equivalent will be there. You know, the one who's responsible for all the bullshit that's been going on around here."

Marian looked at him matter-of-factly.

"Robin, you don't go here anymore. You don't have to keep championing the student cause."

"Yeah, but who better to fight the power than someone who's lost everything to it?" he replied.

"Lost everything?"

"No, not everything. I still have my good looks," he said.

Marian pinched him.

"And you!" he added. "I was going to say 'and you'!"

"Okay, so then what are you going to do, other than bungle your way through eighteen holes?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about that part yet," he answered.

"That sounds about right," Marian said, smiling.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: a little girl talk is always good for the soul. I love the marian/djaq friendship.

* * *

"Please tell me your life is more of a dreadlock than mine," Marian said, sipping her coffee. "Ack, too hot."

"Sorry, that sentence was lost in translation," Djaq responded.

"It's too hot?" Marian repeated.

"No, uh, I got that part. I meant the other one, the one about dreadlocks."

"Oh, you know, tangled, knotted beyond hope, really naff."

"Naff?"

"Is that not a word?" Marian asked.

Djaq raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, well, whatever, so tell me what's going on with your life and I'll judge for myself if it's worse than mine."

"Is it a competition?"

"Just tell!" Marian said finally.

"All right, all right. So I tried to level with Will," Djaq started.

"And?"

"And I think he got the message."

"Meaning, he knows he's not supposed to propose anytime soon?" Marian asked.

"Meaning, he knows that if he proposes I will flip my shit," Djaq answered.

"I see. So, things are good?"

"More or less. I still really, _really_ like him. And we still get to do all the awesome stuff that goes with being together, just no talk of family, or future, or anything else as frightening."

Djaq took a spoonful of yogurt and nodded to Marian that it was her turn to talk now.

Marian paused dramatically.

"Well. . . Allan is in love with me, Robin's planning on opening up that whole mess with Vasey and Guy again, and, well, I guess that it's for now. Huh. I thought there was more."



"Woah woah woah," Djaq said. "Allan's in _love_ with you?"

Marian shrugged.

"Who knows what goes on in that nutter's head," she said.

"Yeah, but, I mean, saying he's in love with you, that's a pretty serious accusation."

"Accusation?" Marian thought about it for a second. "You know, yeah, it is kind of like a crime, isn't it? Well, whatever, I mean, you know how Allan is. And he's just been very, very _something_ with me."

Djaq frowned.

"And I always thought he had a crush on _me_," she said, slightly disappointed.

Marian giggled.

"Oh I'm sure he's just got that on the back burner now. Allan has a restaurant-sized stove of lady-projects."

"So, back to the other thing. Robin provoking Guy and Vasey? That can't be good," Djaq commented.

"You're telling me. Now, he hasn't done anything yet, but I'm sure it's just a matter of time. He's not one to live and let live," Marian said.

Djaq nodded in agreement.

Marian smiled, thinking of something.

"What?" Djaq asked.

"I bet Robin was one of those kids who poked animals at the zoo."

They laughed at this, until Djaq stopped short.

Marian turned around to see where Djaq was looking.

Will was heading towards class, talking animatedly with a lovely, leggy blonde.

"Uh oh…" Marian whispered.

* * *

**special thx to lili44 for the suggestion for this latest development :)  
**


	57. Chapter 57

"No kidding, some of my family lives in Scarborough," Will said, smiling.

"Really? What part?" the blonde replied.

Djaq walked quickly to catch up with them.

"Near b—"

"There you are, love!" Djaq gushed, grabbing hold of Will's arm.

She didn't acknowledge the blonde.

"Where are you headed?" Djaq asked.

"We were gonna get a late breakfast," Will said, indicating the other girl.

Now Djaq couldn't ignore her.

"Hi," the girl tried to say cheerfully, feeling awkward under Djaq's scrutinizing gaze.

"This is Eve," Will explained. "She's in my architecture class."

"And Much's mythology class," Eve added.

"Yeah, she's already friends with like half the gang," Will said.

"That's nice," Djaq said, completely unamused.

She turned to face Will, her back to Eve.

"So, do you want to come over tonight?"

Will hesitated. "Well, we were going to go see 'The Dark Knight.' You can come too, if you want."

Djaq tried not to sound as irritated as she was.

"No, you know what, that's okay. I think I'll just hang out with Allan instead."

"Allan?" Will repeated.

Djaq gave him a daring look, half-smiled weakly at Eve, and walked back to the table where Marian was still sitting.

"Well?" Marian asked.

"Her name's Eve. And according to Will, 'she's already friends with like everyone in the gang'! As if she should be given membership or something. Well, excuse me, but this is a closed group and extremely elite and we have no room for any stupid girls."

"Wait, who's she friends with?"

"Much, and apparently Will—they're going to see a movie tonight. And he reluctantly asked if I wanted to join them like some kind of third wheel. What the hell."

"Wow. So how'd you respond to his invitation?"

"I pulled the Allan card," Djaq said sheepishly.

Marian laughed.

"He is a good person to have on hand to make people jealous. Except when he isn't pretending and actually does like you," she added.

Djaq turned the subject back to Eve. "All I know is this girl needs to be shunned," she said definitively.

"No room for any stupid girls," Marian said, raising her paper coffee cup for a toast.

Djaq tapped it with her empty yogurt container.

* * *

Much and Robin were at this moment the only customers in The Gap.

"This store scares me," Much said quietly, as all the salespeople eyed them. "Everything's so…normal."

"And that's exactly what I need. Now, khaki pants. That's something a golfer would wear, right?"

"A polo shirt, don't forget, you need a polo shirt," Much answered.

Robin nodded and sifted through the racks of identical clothing.

Guy walked in. One of the girls folding jeans looked up and blushed. Guy went right past her over to the men's section.

He didn't notice Much or Robin, until Robin appeared on the other side of the shirt table, and said, "I don't think they sell pseudo- ironic, fake vintage rock band t-shirts here. You might want to check out Hot Topic online."

Guy sneered.

"I didn't think you were still loitering around campus," he said. "I figured you would have left. I mean, what have you got to stick around for?"

He paused a moment and then added, "Marian?"

A flash of anger hit Robin, but he concealed it with a defiant smile.

"I couldn't miss the trustee golf tournament."

"And what do you care about golf?" Guy asked.

"Oh, golf shmolf. It's actually the trustees part that I'm interested in."

Guy looked a little nervous.

"I'm caddying for the University Provost," Robin said nonchalantly, picking up a green polo. "There should be some big money guys in his foursome."

Turning from Guy, he called out to one of the sales girls, "Can I get a fitting room?"

Much gave Guy a somewhat frightened smile and pretended like he needed to find something in the opposite end of the store.

When Robin came out, Much was standing in the Baby Gap section, glancing over his shoulder to see what Guy was up to.

"So, things with that girl Eve must have progressed quickly. When's the baby due?"

"Huh?" Much asked, bewildered.

Robin pointed at the tiny clothes around them.

Much jumped back like he just noticed where he was.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Robin said laughing.

Guy watched them leave and then pulled out his cell phone.

"Vasey! Locksley is—but—no I saw him—I just thought you might—fine," he grunted and snapped the phone closed.

He hated when no one listened to him.

One of the girls came up to ask him if he needed help.

"Yeah," he hissed. "I want this shirt in black."

"I don't think it comes in black."

"But I want it in black," he insisted.

"What about navy blue?" she tried to suggest.

"Is that the same as black?" he growled.

"Um, okay, let me check in the back for you," she said and hurried off.


	58. Chapter 58

Marian covered her mouth in shock.

Robin stood with his hands on his hips, wearing two polo shirts, collars popped, and khaki pants with embroidered lobsters on them.

"Oh. My. Lord of all that is holy. Robin, _what_ are you wearing?"

He smiled and spun around for her.

"Well?" he asked, coming up close to her for a kiss.

She kissed him quickly and then pushed him away to get another look.

"Did you actually _comb_ your hair?"

"Plus gel," he added.

Marian shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, you certainly look the part," she said.

"Excellent. Now, all I have to do is Wikipedia 'golf' and we're good to go. I love it when things are this easy."

Marian laughed.

"I'd wait to call it easy until you're actually out on the course."

"Pssh. Besides, there's nothing at stake," he said, tugging at his double collar.

"Yeah," Marian replied, "that's something I still don't get. Why are you making yourself look ridiculous again?"

"Any bad word that can be circulated about Vasey and his toolshed friend Guy is a step in the right direction for this school."

"Robin, you really don't have to do all this," Marian said, seriously.

"Weren't you the one who told me to keep fighting?"

Marian frowned.

"Well, yeah."

He raised his eyebrows.

"So?"



"So, I don't know what I want you to do," she admitted.

"Did you just say the words 'I don't know'?" he teased.

She gave him a light shove.

"Look, to tell you the truth," Robin said, "I couldn't care less about this school if it weren't for the fact that you and the gang are here. And I like messing things up for Vasey. People like him shouldn't get things their way so simply. Someone's gotta stand up to them. And it just so happens that I have nothing better to do."

He flashed her a smile.

"And Guy?" she asked cautiously.

"What about Guy? He's a nobody who thinks he's a somebody. At the end of the day he's always going to lose."

"So, it's about winning?"

"What is this, twenty questions? Marian, you know me. You know why I do this."

She nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"So you're not going to make me say it, are you?"

"No, I won't make you say that you're doing it all to show off for me," she replied, grinning.

Robin laughed.

"Okay then."

"You better hurry if you're going to make tee time," Marian said, noticing the clock.

"Right, well, wish me luck!"

He kissed her and headed out the door.

Marian's phone rang.

She looked at it and rolled her eyes.

"Allan, you're being a stalker," she said into it.

"Hello to you too," he said.



"What do you want?"

"Wanna go to the golf club and pretend we're rich kids?"

Marian thought for a minute.

"Fine. . . but only to keep an eye out for Robin, okay?"

"You got it. Now dress preppy. See you in five."


	59. Chapter 59

Marian was finishing getting dressed when Allan walked into her room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Marian asked.

"What's the worst that could have happened? I see you without your clothes on?"

He smiled.

"One of these days, I'm going to punch your teeth out," she replied.

She got up close to the mirror to put on lipstick, then took a step back to survey everything.

She turned to Allan for his opinion.

"Is this ridiculous enough?"

"The women and gender studies major is buying into the role of country club housewife. It isn't ridiculous. It's a proud moment in feminist history."

Marian scowled at him and took one last look in the mirror.

Shaking her head, she muttered, "I feel like we're going to a Halloween party."

"Oh, it's gonna be a party all right," Allan said, grinning. "Speaking of which, care for a drop?"

He pulled a flask out of the inside pocket of his bright green blazer.

"Why am I not surprised," Marian answered.

Allan shrugged and took a swig.

"Oh what the hell," she sighed, and snatched it from his hands.

Coughing, she handed it back to him.

"What is that, moonshine?"

"Not quite."

"Well, let's go before I lose my nerve," Marian said, leading the way out the door.

Allan held out his arm for her to take.

Marian looked at it incredulously.

"If you're not going to play the part, there's no use in going," he chided.

She rolled her eyes and took hold of his arm.

"Thank you. Now, I've thought of new names for us. I'm Allan A. Dale the fifth, and you are Muffy van Hooser."

"How come mine sounds like a spoiled yorkshire terrier and yours is exactly the same as your name right now?" she asked.

"It's not the same. It has the number five after it now."

"Lord. I hate to think that there were four Allan A. Dale's that preceded you."

"And a sixth that will come after me."

He flashed her another smile.

She groaned and let go of his arm.

"Let's just remember, the only reason I'm doing this is to keep an eye out for Robin."

"Of course, of course," Allan said, passing her the flask.

By the time they reached the golf course, Marian was more than a little tipsy.

She went up to a random middle-aged man where the spectators were gathered and asked him in an affected, almost British voice, "My dear sir, can you tell me, have they teed off yet?"

"The first two foursomes have," he answered, giving her a suspicious look.

"Splendid."

She started to elbow her way up to the rope to get a better view.

Allan followed after her, glancing apologetically at all the people she bumped into.

"Look!" she exclaimed, far more loudly than is allowed during golf, "There's Robin! Robin! Over here!"

Robin blushed and tried to wave to her to shut up.

She turned to Allan.

"What's his problem?"

Allan took hold of her.

"Let's go back to the clubhouse and let them play their game, eh?"

She shrugged and mumbled, "Golf is boring anyways."



Out on the course the Provost whispered to Robin, "Someone you know?"

"Yes," Robin admitted, embarrassed.

He tried to change the subject.

"I would suggest a seven iron for this next fairway. It's not very far to the hole."

After the Provost shot a birdie, he clapped Robin on the back.

"You've got quite a knack for this. You must play this course all the time."

Robin smiled fakely.

"Oh, as often as I can, but of course, I've got to have time to study, too."

"What are you studying?"

Robin had to think quickly.

"International Relations."

"No kidding. That was my major when I went here, as well. I wanted to be in the Foreign Service."

"Really?"

"But, in the end, I was just too fond of this place to leave. I got my master's, and started teaching, became a professor, and then, voila, now the provost."

"I'm sure it must be difficult, though, to see the school change," Robin ventured carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in my experience, I feel the school has lost its sense of community and responsibility. Taking away scholarships, limiting membership in greek houses to only those who can pay exorbitant dues, forcing all student clubs to demand an activities fee before anyone can join."

The Provost looked uncomfortable.

"It's a new age," he tried to say. "Things are more expensive these days. One has to account for growing costs."

"By taxing the students?" Robin snapped.

"You've studied how a government works. A school is no different. Someone has to pay for the services offered."

Robin let the subject drop.

"This next hole is a par five, so take your time."


	60. Chapter 60

"See the problem with this school is there's not enough love," Marian said, gesticulating animatedly.

Allan waited until her hand came down from the wild arc it was making and grabbed hold of it.

"I need to show you something over there. Excuse us," he nodded to the man Marian was addressing.

"That was the Chair of the History Department," Allan whispered, leading her away quickly.

"What chair? He wasn't sitting in a chair. I was talking to him, Allan. He liked my ideas for equality of—"

She stopped short and looked around her.

"Allan! We're in the ladies' room!"

"Yes, now be quiet, for like two seconds. I swear, everytime you 're drunk you won't shut up."

"But you can't be in here!" she replied with wide eyes.

He plopped her down on one of the couches that are in all country club women's bathrooms.

"Take a breath, drink some water, and for God's sake, stop talking."

Allan sighed.

A woman came out of one of the stalls and looked at him half in wonder, half in fright.

He smiled.

"Don't mind us," he said.

The woman hurried out of there.

"Where's Robin supposed to be?" Marian asked.

"Still on the course," Allan answered automatically.

"Well, he's out there," she said.

Allan looked where she was pointing.

"What do you mean out there? It's a closed door, Marian. Unless intoxication gives you x-ray vision, you're making it up."

Marian looked at him pointedly.

"I am _not_ making it up."

"Well, you can't see through doors," Allan argued.

"Well, I saw when that lady, that you scared out of here, opened it!" she yelled back.

"Well, somebody decided to get indignant!"

"I'm not indignant!"

"I know, you're drunk."

"I'm not that either!"

"Will you just calm down?"

"Will you just stop bothering me?"

"Who's bothering you?"

"You! Every little thing you do. It's like your sole purpose is to annoy someone named Marian!"

"Referring to yourself in the third person now?"

"I will refer to myself in any grammatical capacity I want!"

By this point, Marian was right up in Allan's face. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a look of "I win."

"Wow," he said, starting to laugh.

A small smile escaped from Marian's lips.

She gave Allan a light shove on the shoulder.

"You're an idiot," she said, and went over to the sink, turned on the cold water and splashed her face.

Her eyes closed, she held out her hand.

"Towel?" she asked.

He handed her one.

Patting her face dry, she looked in the mirror.

"Remind me never to accept anything you offer me in a flask."

She tossed the used towel at him.

Allan threw it in the basket.



"Now, I'm gonna go see if that really was Robin out there. And see if they have any food to soak up that nail polish remover you let me drink."

Her blocked her way.

"Allan. . .come on, let me through."

He shook his head.

"Allan!"

He looked at her earnestly.

"Don't look at me like that," she said abruptly.

"Like what?"

"Allan, this isn't funny. Move!"

"Fine."

He took a step aside.

"Thank you," she sighed.

Before she realized it, Allan grabbed her wrist, spun her back towards him, and kissed her smack on the lips.

Marian pulled away at first.

But then she gave in.

"I hate you," she said in a breath, and kissed him again.

All of a sudden, the door swung open and hit them.

"Oh excuse me," the woman on the other side said.

Marian didn't have time to extricate herself from Allan's arms before she looked up.

Out in the other room, Robin was staring right at her.


	61. Chapter 61

"Oh my god," Marian said quickly under her breath.

She pushed Allan away.

"What?" he asked, having not seen Robin.

Marian put her hand to her head.

"Just don't say another word, Allan."

She moved like she was going to open the door and go out, but stopped short.

"Oh my god. I'm so stupid."

She felt sick to her stomach.

"What's the matter? It was only a kiss. Come on," Allan reached out to put his hand on her shoulder.

Marian jerked away.

"Just shut _up_, Allan!"

"Well, excuse me!"

He threw open the door and charged out.

Robin stepped right in front of him.

"Oy, sorry. Didn't see you there. Hey how come you're not out on the green?"

"It's raining," Robin said humorlessly.

Allan looked out the window.

"Huh, that must have come on sudden. So," he continued, "get any good gossip from the higher-ups?"

Robin glared at him.

"What?" Allan said slowly, beginning to suspect something.

"What were you doing in the girls' room?" Robin asked quietly.

"Funny thing," Allan started to answer, "There was this woman, giving birth—"

Robin shook his head.

"Try again."



"Okay, I didn't wanna say it, but Marian got a _little_ drunk, so I was just looking out for her."

"I bet you were."

Allan gave him a confused look.

"Look, are you all right, man?" he asked.

Robin glanced around him at all the trustees and otherwise important people milling around in the clubhouse until the rain passed. He couldn't do what he really wanted to do with all of them watching.

Instead he said, "Yeah, you know what, I'm not feeling that great. Wanna step outside for some air?"

"Sure," Allan said, leading the way.

He stopped under the portico.

"You know I don't think they predicted any rain for to-"

Robin punched him before he finished the sentence.

Allan buckled over.

"What the hell?" he shouted.

"You're such a charming bastard, Allan. You just make the girls swoon," Robin taunted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Why are you bothering to lie to me? What good is lying when we _both_ know the truth?"

Robin punched him again.

"Okay, okay," Allan said, holding his hands up. "I can explain."

Marian burst out the door.

"Robin!"

Just then she noticed Allan, holding his bleeding nose. Her face twisted up in horror.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"He deserved it," Robin said.

"Why?"

"Marian, I saw! He kissed you in the bathroom and—"

"I kissed him back!" Marian shouted.

Robin looked at her in disbelief.

Allan thought quickly, "No you didn't! You kneed me in the crotch and told me to eff off!"

Robin then looked at Allan.

Then back at Marian.

"Sorry, Rob. She's just so feisty when she's drunk, I just couldn't help myself," Allan shrugged.

Robin was about to punch him again, but Marian grabbed hold of him.

"Stop it. Now."

"Get out of my sight," he growled at Allan.

Allan gave one long look at Marian, hung his head, and walked off under the rain.

"I'm sorry, love," Robin said, turning to Marian gently. "I didn't realize he could be so low."

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"Shh," Robin said, stroking her hair. "It's okay, it's over and done with."

Marian tried to smile for him and brushed the tears away.

"We better go back inside before you ruin that fake reputation you've been building all day," she said, as playful as she could sound.

Robin laughed.

"I've got them believing some _pretty_ outrageous stuff."

"Well, people can be made to believe anything," Marian replied, though Robin didn't catch the gloominess in her voice.

* * *

**the updates just won't stop coming! this is probably the last one for today, tho. and what a doozy. i wanted to recreate those robin/allan confrontation scenes all jumbled into one. not sure if it came off.  
**


	62. Chapter 62

Robin was talking to Marian, but she was barely listening. Even if it weren't from the grain-acholol-induced headache, she would have had a hard time absorbing what he was saying. It all had to do with more schemes to humiliate Vasey and Guy—at some point someone had to decide to grow up and put things to rest. Robin's immaturity at this moment and his brutish handling of the situation with Allan crashed together in Marian's mind until she felt if she didn't find a way out of there quickly, she would scream, throw a plate, or kick someone in the shins.

"This sport is at its best," she mumbled.

Robin snapped out of his monologue about the Provost being a spineless servant to the highest bidder.

"Did you just quote Shakespeare?" he asked.

"Hm? Yeah," Marian said. "Look, I think I'm gonna take off."

"Take off? But things are just getting interesting."

"I've had quite an interesting time already," she replied, looking at the floor.

Robin put his hand under her chin and lifted her face.

"Hey, it's fine. You don't have to see or deal with Allan at all. I'll take care of it."

Marian looked him straight in the eyes.

"Robin. I kissed—"

Robin cut her off, "You don't have to stick up for him. I mean, he was friends with all of us, but we knew he would do something really lousy one of these days. Petty crimes are one thing. But how am I supposed to forgive what he did today?"

"But you two were so close! After things fell apart and you left school, he was your lifeline," Marian tried to remind him.

Robin shrugged.

"He went a step too far."

Marian shook her head.

"I think we've all taken steps too far. I'm outta here," she said, heading to the door.

Robin watched her walk away.

Then he searched the room until his eyes landed on the President of the College.

"Bingo," he said, smoothing his hair and sauntering over.



Djaq picked up her phone to hear Marian sobbing on the other end.

"I'll be right over," she said.

Bringing with her a box of tissues, Djaq cautiously entered Marian's room.

Marian gulped for air and buried her head in her pillow.

"I heard what happened," Djaq said.

Marian looked up.

"From who?"

"Allan."

"Allan told you?" Marian repeated, unbelieving.

Djaq nodded.

"Why?"

"I think he figured you'd come to me eventually. He wanted me to make sure you were all right. And to tell you that he's sorry."

"He's not the one who needs to apologize," Marian replied.

"He also said not to blame Robin."

"Robin's a moron, but I'm not blaming him," Marian said.

Tears gathered in her eyes again.

She sobbed.

"It's all _my _ fault!"

Djaq sat on her bed with her and rubbed her back.

"I just always want so much out of life. Even if it hurts. So I do these things that I'm not supposed. For the thrill," she explained, hiccupping .

She blew her nose loudly.

"When I was little, I once rode a rollercoaster eight times in a row until I got sick. It was like I was addicted to the rush."

"I don't think that's such a bad thing," Djaq tried to comfort her.

"It is when you grow up and it isn't rollercoasters anymore, but people. And you kiss—or worse—the inappropriate ones and spend half your time having to deceive the ones who matter. It's like I'd rather be dishonest, if I can enjoy the adrenaline of being found out any minute and the rush of getting away with it. Sometimes I almost _invent_ situations that will get me into trouble. And I find these people, like Allan or Guy, who have no scruples about playing dangerous and I just can't stop myself."

"But Robin has enough of a wild side, doesn't he?" Djaq asked.

Marian started sobbing again.

"I kno-o-ow. . ."

"So, why, I mean, why do you look for it elsewhere?" she asked unsurely.

Marian thought for a moment.

"Because I'm in it for the long haul with Robin. At the end of the day, he's my one and only."

Djaq tried to understand.

Marian continued, "But he's got this persona, this hero complex, and sometimes it just takes him over and everything goes into that egotism and he's got nothing left for me. And I've been independent enough my whole life to know that I need more than that. If he ever stopped trying to find glory, and I stopped craving danger, we'd be as perfectly matched as a pair of socks. And just as miserable."

Djaq had to laugh.

"Miserable socks?"

Marian laughed too.

She sighed.

"I feel bad for Allan, though. I mean, I couldn't care less what Robin does to Guy, but Allan is a friend."

"Do you think Robin will treat him the same as Guy?"

"Robin's not known for forgiveness."

"But he's forgiven you," Djaq offered.

"Only because he'll never know the real story. About Allan. Or Guy."

Djaq frowned.

"What?" Marian asked.



"No offense," Djaq started, "but how can you love him so much if you're not honest?"

"Does Will know every little thing you think and feel?"

"Well, no."

"So, it's not like just because I love Robin he has complete access of me. I have to keep something for myself."

"And that something is a cache of secret hook-ups?" Djaq asked.

"More like a trove of untold nothings."

"I'll never understand you."

Marian smiled.

"Join the club."


	63. Chapter 63

A/N: I've gotten some concerned responses about Marian. Particularly, people wondered how she could do all the things she does and still claim to love Robin unconditionally. I have an idea in my head where all of her complexities make sense, but I'm not sure if it's coming across. I hope this makes things better. If not, please please please tell me. I'd hate to think I'm somehow killing this story.

* * *

Djaq laughed at Marian's last comment.

"You're definitely complicated. And contradictory," she added.

"Contradictory? I hope that's not a euphemism for hypocrite," Marian replied.

"No, no," Djaq said.

She struggled to figure out the best way to say what she wanted.

"Look, I don't want to sound like I'm giving advice," Djaq started.

"I do hate being told what to do," Marian commented. "But go ahead."

"It's just, you and Robin, well, you, have some. . .problems sometimes because, um, I think you have this, not so much selfishness, but just a kind of forgetfulness of the other person. . .if that makes sense."

Marian glared at her.

"Forgetfulness," she repeated. "Of the other person?"

"Sort of," Djaq said weakly.

"_All_ I ever do is think of Robin and put Robin first!" Marian blurted defensively.

"See, you say that, but then sometimes you do things that are the complete opposite."

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?" Marian asked, growing angry.

"No! I'm just trying to help you understand what might be going on with you and Robin."

"Me and Robin are fine. The problem is not with _me_ and _Robin_. The problem is with Allan. And Guy. And all the other people that get in the way of me and Robin."

Djaq thought about retracting what she said and passing it off as nothing. But she continued.

"Why do you think people have such an easy time of getting in the way?"

"I don't know!" Marian shouted.

"Yes you do," Djaq said, pushing it.

Marian pursed her lips.



"I don't need to listen to this," she said.

"Fine," Djaq sighed. "But just think about what I said."

She got up to leave.

At the door she turned to tell Marian one more thing.

"You said you're in it for the long haul with Robin. But I don't think you'll make that far if things keep up like they have been lately."

"Oh really?" Marian said spitefully.

"Marian, I'm just trying to be a good friend here," Djaq replied.

"Whatever," Marian mumbled.

Djaq shook her head and left.

* * *

Robin came over later that night.

"How did the whole golf thing end up?" Marian asked half-heartedly.

"Boring, rainy, not that great.But. . . . ."

Marian understood that he was baiting her.

"But what?"

"I think I found a way to humiliate Vasey and Guy on a much larger scale."

He smiled broadly.

"You okay?" he asked, noticing Marian's indifference to his announcement.

She sighed.

"Do you think I'm impulsive?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Really?"

"It's not a bad thing. You just do what you feel like when you feel like. I admire it," Robin explained.

"Yeah, but what about when I do stupid things?"

"Like what?"

"Like kissing Allan."

"That's different. It was his fault in the first place," Robin answered.

Marian bit her lip.

"Not at the beginning of the term," she said carefully.

"What beginning of the term?"

"When you and I were still fighting."

"You kissed Allan _then_?" he asked, in disbelief.

She nodded.

"Geez, Marian."

"I know."

"Why?"

All she could do was shrug.

"I haven't even _looked_ at another girl since we started going out," he said.

"Oh come on," Marian objected.

"No, seriously," Robin insisted.

She rolled her eyes.

"You can pretend like you don't agree, but I swear, the only person I think about is you."

Marian looked at the floor.

"But apparently that's not the case with you."

She shrugged again.

"I'd like a little more than of an explanation."

"Have you ever read _Wuthering Heights_?"

"No and you're not going to deflect the question with an obscure literary reference."

"_Wuthering Heights _is not obscure."

"Marian!"

"I don't know what to say, Robin!"

"Okay, well, how come you were so upset when I didn't acknowledge how big a part of my life you were? And then you went and basically proved that I don't matter to you."

"I have poor judgment?" she suggested.

"I know for a fact that you are highly intelligent."

"Sometimes intelligence doesn't come into the picture," Marian mumbled.

"So then how come?"

"I can't help it. I just have an impulse and I have to follow through."

"And if the impulse is gonna mess things up?"

"It doesn't matter," she replied.

"So, you're saying you have to act on every self-destructive tendency because you can't help it."

Marian looked at him sincerely.

He understood that she was being truthful.

He sighed and sat down on the bed with her.

"That must get tiring," he said, putting his arm around her.

"You're not mad?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, no. I'm very mad. But I also still love you."

She waited for the catch. There had to be a catch.

"Will you think about doing something for me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Maybe talking to someone and sorting out all this impulse stuff?"

Marian frowned.

"_Talk_ to someone?"



"I want my Marian. Not the Marian who can't control who she kisses."

She laughed, but understood that he was serious.

"I'll try," she said.

"That's all I ask."

"You know, you're being uncharacteristically magnanimous about this," she added.

"You can't stay vengeful forever. Now—back to what I was saying about Vasey and Guy."

He winked at her, aware of his own contradiction.

* * *

**i had "get carter" in mind when i was writing this--a prime example from the show of how marian can be lacking in self-restraint.  
**


	64. Chapter 64

A/N: ATTENTION ALL YOU LOVELY READERS!! I've started my own site! readmaura dot com (it won't let me put the actual URL)! Nothing too fancy, but to celebrate its launch and to encourage you to check it out, I've post two special "College is no Sherwood" treats on there. The first is called the Super Quick Update and it's covers the action immediately following this one that you'd otherwise have to wait for. And the second is for all you W/D sweets out there. So, head over to readmaura dot com and let me know what you think!!

* * *

"So, Marian. You like to be called Marian, right? No nickname?"

"Um, yeah," she replied, squirming in a boxy new-age armchair.

"Right," the therapist said, jotting something down on the notepad in his lap.

"Sorry, what are you writing? I haven't said anything yet," Marian commented.

He looked up, smiled in what he thought was a friendly way, and made another note.

"So, you're here because your boyfriend suggested it."

Marian nodded.

"Robin," she added. "His name's Robin."

"And he's a student here too?"

"Well, not exactly."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I mean, he lives here and still acts like a student, but he's not technically."

"Why not?"

"He got kicked out. For academic reasons. Which is stupid because he's brighter than anyone. But he didn't seem to care. See, he's got these principles that he lives by. Unerringly. It's actually pretty hard to put up with sometimes, I mean, some of them are pretty counter-intuitive."

"But he sticks by them? And that bothers you?"

"Oh, that's not what bothers me."

"What does?"

Marian started to say something, but stopped.

She thought for a moment.



"I guess, it annoys me that some of these things are just not the way I would do it."

"Do you like getting your own way?"

Marian laughed.

"Um. Yeah, but who doesn't?"

The therapist wrote something down.

"That doesn't make me some kind of selfish person," Marian said, trying to explain.

"Why do you feel you need to say you're not selfish?"

"I don't know," she stuttered.

She fidgeted in the chair. There was no way get comfortable.

* * *

"Hey, Little John!" Robin called across the lawn in front of the library.

John didn't turn at first. He seemed to be saying goodbye to some people.

When he got up close enough to Robin, he said, "Do you mind not calling me _little_ John when I'm around future employers?"

"My bad. So who were they?"

"Reps from a consulting firm I'm interviewing at."

"Wow. Mister Corporate Whore."

John glared at him.

"I mean, Mister you'll be making more money in your first year out than I will in my entire life," Robin said quickly.

"Actually I'll be in charge of pro bono work. Not so glorious," John admitted.

"See, I knew you were a populist at heart."

"Is that even a relevant political term? Weren't they a party in like the 1800s?"

"Were they?" Robin asked, but he wasn't paying attention.



John noticed and looked up.

"Is that—"

"Allan," Robin said with anger.

Allan was sitting with Vasey and Guy on the porch of the student center.

"Why?" John wondered out loud.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll find out," Robin answered and charged off.

* * *

**wanna know what happens next?? go to readmaura dot com!!  
**


	65. Chapter 65

A/N: Thank you to everyone who checked out my website readmaura dot com (once again, they won't put the URL.)! For those of you who haven't, head over there to see what happened between Robin and Allan! AND after this chapter, you can find a special bonus "What happened just before this??" update on readmaura dot com that's going to create some Guy drama in the future, I have a feeling :)

* * *

Much stormed over to where the gang was hanging out on the lawn in front of the library.

"You won't believe it! You _won't_ believe it," he announced.

"We know. They're closing the student center dining hall for renovations in the fall," Will said.

Much shook his head.

"I've already filed an official petition to keep it open. Nobody makes egg sandwiches like they do. But that's not what I was going to say."

"Well?" Robin asked.

"Unless you sent Allan on some kind of reconnaissance mission that I don't know about, he has _completely _betrayed us."

Much waited for a shocked response from everyone, but they all just looked down at the ground awkwardly.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't news to you?" he asked.

Djaq tried to say gently, "It's only been a recent occurrence."

Much looked at Robin for more of an explanation, but he didn't meet his gaze.

"Hello? Anyone wanna fill me in?"

"Much, it's not a big deal," Will replied. "Allan's off on his own now."

"So, let me get this straight: Allan's not our friend anymore and _everyone_ neglected to tell me, when I was the one who never trusted him from the beginning!"

"Allan's not our friend anymore?" Marian repeated, having just come out of the library.

She stood with her hands on her hips with a few steps' distance from the rest of them.

"Thank you!" Much exclaimed. "At least I'm not the only one that's left out."

"Marian, it's fine," Robin said.

Much noticed that Robin responded to her, but not to him. He frowned and sat down next to Will and Djaq.

Marian hesitated for a minute, mumbled something about having to be somewhere and started to walk away.

Robin got up and followed her.

"You didn't really expect us to keep Allan around like nothing happened?" he said.

"Whatever," she answered.

"So, how was the thing with the you-know shrink guy?"

She shrugged.

"Enlightening," she said unenthusiastically.

Robin grabbed her hand. She stopped walking.

"You okay?"

"Fine," she said.



Robin didn't believe her, but he let her go.

* * *

**i wonder what's on Marian's mind. . . .hmm. . . if i go to readmaura dot com, i'll find out!!  
**


	66. Chapter 66

A/N: It's been awhile, hasn't it? I don't feel like I've really been gone though since I've been betareading--check out whytewytch and shopgirl62! I haven't put any new bonus material for this story on my website since the last update, but if you haven't seen it, head over to readmaura dot com. What you will find new, though is a little bloglet entry about Robin Hood. I couldn't resist sharing an incident in my life, which, of course, no one but you all will understand, so please go read! But first, stay here and read :)

* * *

Marian tugged on her new black shirt. Not that she felt she needed to make an effort to look nice when she was just grabbing coffee with Guy, but she didn't want to _not_ look nice. He had been acting suspicious lately—he was paying attention to her again after months of disregard. She wasn't sure if all those times they ran into each other in the last week were somehow planned. Guy did have a history of stalking. She went to meet him with an open mind, though.

Allan was sitting at the table with him.

Marian took a step back. The fact that Robin had enemies at school always seemed a little self-important, and now that the list was growing, Marian found it was getting inconvenient. He'd give her hell for this, she was sure.

"There she is!" Allan announced. Guy turned to look. A smile broke out on his face.

Marian returned it a little hesitantly. He noticed.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I'll leave you two," Allan said, gathering up his stuff.

"You can stay," Marian offered.

Allan looked at Guy, as if to ask permission.

Guy made it clear with a glare that he was not welcome, but Allan ignored it anyways and settled back down in his chair.

"So, what's new? How's the old gang? Still doing everything Robin says?"

"I don't do everything Robin says," Marian responded with a fierce look.

Guy coughed nervously to interrupt the staring match going on between the two.

"Did you hear Vasey got the university to give him a new house?" he said.

"Wait, what?" Marian asked.

"Yeah. A sorority got kicked out of theirs and Vasey is annexing it," Guy explained.

"I'm sure it was an honest transaction," Marian replied sarcastically.

"Anyways, he's looking for people to live there in the fall. Allan and I are getting two of the biggest rooms."

"Congratulations."

Allan saw that there was something that Guy wasn't saying outright. He realized he was waiting for him to step in. Allan sighed.

"You could live there too, you know," he told Marian.

She gave him a confused look.

Guy's face brightened now that Allan had finally proved useful. "Yes," he echoed, "you could live there. You _should_ live there. It's the nicest building on campus. It's practically a castle."

"And you'd be taken care of," he added.

Marian laughed slightly.

"I have a feeling that would not be the best living situation."

"But what if it were your only living situation?" Allan asked.

Guy kicked him under the table. He wasn't supposed to let on so soon.

Allan shrugged as if to say, "Oops."

Marian looked from one to the other.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Guy cleared his throat.

"It's nothing," he tried to say assuringly.

Marian wouldn't let it drop.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're going to _make _me live with you?"

Guy stuttered, trying to find another way of saying it.

Marian stood up from the table.

"So, you and your slimey friend are going to make it impossible for me to live anywhere else? Perfect. Exactly what I need."

"Oh, come on. It's a gorgeous house," Allan said.

She gave him a hard look.

"You're worse than them," she replied, indicating Guy. "You _know_ better."

"Marian!" Guy tried to protest, grabbing her hand.

She pulled away.

"I don't need this bullshit. I thought you were actually going to be a decent, sane person. But clearly not."

She walked off, fuming.

"Well done," Allan said to Guy.

Guy swung his arm to hit him, but he ducked in time.


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: It has been far too long since I updated this, but I can explain. See, it was fun to write this story when I was away from school. Now that I'm back I've come to learn that college really is no Sherwood. The term is almost over, though, so I'm going to make myself continue the story. Does anybody remember what had happened before the hiatus? Hmm. . .let me figure that out.

* * *

If someone had asked Marian where she thought she would be living in the winter, she never would have said 'the Castle.' But with Vasey's intervention, Guy had made certain that she had no other alternative.

The great rambling old house on a hill away from campus had been requisitioned and, like prisoners, Marian and Allan were left to live in seclusion with the odd dark duo. To get to class, Marian had to rely on Guy to give her a ride.

She struggled to keep her balance while she climbed up into his black Hummer.

"Should we get breakfast on the way?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry," Marian replied evasively.

Guy scowled and flipped on the radio.

Marian rubbed her forehead. She felt the beginnings of a headache.

He dropped her off at the corner of near the library.

Without a word, she jumped down and slammed the door.

Guy reminded himself that he simply had to be persistent. Never mind being patient, it was all about being persistent. He had her within his grasp, as Vasey said, all he had to do was properly persuade her. If that didn't happen naturally with the slow progression of time, he would force it. The ends were the same, regardless of the means.

Marian didn't buy such a utilitarian view of winning a person's affection. She chafed at Guy's behavior towards her, as if embarrassed by the fact that he probably practiced it in front of a mirror. She hated the way he left off every sentence with the subtext of "You will be mine one day." She knew better than to take the random hints of newfound humanity in him as a sign of genuine regard for her. The emotion behind it was too self-involved to really be love. He wanted her like a spoiled brat wanted gummy worms.

And Marian just wasn't that kind of girl. Not that Robin didn't love her a little too selfishly sometimes, but at least he knew how to make her feel alive and thrilled. Everything with Guy was so somber. She was afraid of getting trapped in his shadowy world without a light.

Meanwhile, everything with Robin glittered. Once the mishap with Allan had subsided, Marian realized that by sheer dumb luck she had found the sort of storybook romance she normally disdained. It had a twenty-first century edge to it, of course. It wasn't like Marian wanted a medieval passion, but wasn't it nice to have that climb-the-castle-wall outlaw love?

Marian met with Robin in a rarely visited row of shelves in the library.

"Have your captors relented?" he asked upon seeing her.

Marian smiled and kissed him.

"It seems I am under house arrest indefinitely. It's the first time I've ever been thankful for classes. At least then I get to come to campus."

"You don't have to do it."

"Oh and you would have me do what instead? Run away, quit school, give up my future?" she teased, though she meant every word.

"It's worked for some people."

"Yes, well, some people have bizarre priorities."

"Really, Marian," he said seriously.

"I know, Robin. But I'm close to finishing my degree. If I can just tough it out a while longer—"

"You'll be miserable," he interjected.

"I was going to say I'd be fine."

"Sometimes there's no distinction between the two."

"Anyways, enough about me," she said, brushing it off. "How have you been?"

"I've been keeping in touch with the Provost, letting him know what Vasey has been up to. He's expressed concern. We just need more support and then maybe we can bring him before the Committee on Standards."

"That sounds like a long shot."

Robin shrugged.

"At least it's something."

"I guess," Marian sighed.

She looked at the time on her cell phone.

"Gotta run. Should we plan on dinner?"

"Sure. Café de Basement as usual?"

She nodded. Ever since she was forced to take up residence in 'the Castle' they made her eat her meals there. Vasey had so many spineless students reporting to him that if she went to the dining hall like everyone else, word would get back to him. So she and Robin ate in secret on the lower level.

Marian hurried to class while Robin hung back. He glanced at the shelves. A book caught his eye and he flipped through it absent-mindedly. When he was sure Marian was out of the library and they would not be seen together, he left as well.

* * *

Don't forget about my website readmaura dot com! There's tons of new writing that I've posted!!


	68. STORY SUMMARY

At reader Lady Marian of Locksley's request, and given that I myself don't even remember everything that's happened in this story, this chapter is a summary. The next chap moves on to new material.

* * *

Robin comes back to college to find that things have changed in his absence. His fraternity has been taken over by Vasey and Guy and Marian doesn't want to see or talk to him. But, as luck would have it, he, Much, Marian, and Guy are all in the same class psych class where Robin also finds the curious character of Allan, who attends lectures without actually being a registered student at the school. Thanks to Allan's lack of tact, Marian finally gives in and agrees to meet with Robin. Sparks fly, they kiss, and a 60 chapter somewhat tempestuous relationship begins. We then meet Marian's friend Djaq, who's been trying to figure out why quiet Will keeps staring at her in art class and finally goes out on an adorably awkward date with him. Meanwhile, Robin humiliates Guy in front of an entire lecture hall and the war between him, Vasey and Guy gets underway.

Things get a little more complicated when Marian has to admit to Robin why Guy is so hung up on her. Her first version of the story is that they made out, end of conversation. Guy tries to ask Marian to the fraternity formal, but Robin has a better idea and the two of them crash the dance. Guy has Vasey step in to make Robin pay and to remind Marian who she's messing with. Robin gets beat up in the bathroom and a big guy named John helps carry him back to the dorm. To retaliate, Robin and Allan, with Much tagging along, slash the tires on Guy's Hummer. Robin and Marian say "I love you" but Marian is concerned about Robin's new careless attitude—and his abysmal grades. Much confides that he thinks Robin might be on academic probation.

While watching a movie with Much, Robin gets 'kidnapped' and Marian and Allan try to figure out what happened. When they go to get Djaq's help, she's with Will. (We almost have the whole gang here. . .) It turns out Robin is at the fraternity house. Vasey and Guy threaten him, but he escapes with the others and John (now we have the whole gang!)

26 chapters into the story, they have a party where they come to a—drunken—decision.

"Right, so, everybody, raise your glass, er, plastic cup. To our gang!"

"Gang?" Much repeated.

"Yeah, dude. The gang that's gonna take back this campus," Robin said.

So now they have their calling, and each other. The gang's first act is to plaster the school with fliers making fun of Vasey. Then Robin recruits everyone to play intramural soccer against Vasey's 'Black Knights.' Even though they lose, the gang prevails.

"Here's something you don't understand, Gisbourne—I _always_ win."

But Robin doesn't always win, in fact, and he is kicked out of the college. Allan gives him hints for how to get by without actually being student, while Much worries about how everyone will stay together.

For Spring Weekend, the gang floods the fraternity house with hoses bought with Vasey's stolen credit card (go Allan!) Marian then gets roped into doing a date auction. Robin bids on her, but Guy offers $500. When Robin tries to interfere, Vasey tells him he's going to let the dean of the college know that Robin is still hanging around when he was supposed to have left campus. Robin must let Marian go with Guy back to the fraternity house.

When the gang tries to stage a rescue, Vasey ends up calling the police and Robin is arrested for trespassing and then charged for other non-existent crimes. While at the fraternity, Guy had told Robin, in crude terms, that he deflowered Marian.

Marian confides in Djaq that she did indeed sleep with Guy but that it was "All me being stupid and insecure and vulnerable" and that it was a huge mistake. But, when Robin gets out of jail after supposedly calling his parents, she can't seem to bring herself to tell him the real truth.

Robin has a secret too, which Much divulges: Robin doesn't have parents. Marian is skeptical, to say the least.

"You mean those two people who are always calling him and telling him he has to be serious about his life and get a job and finish school—they're not his parents?"

Much tells her that Robin's dad is hiding out abroad, wanted for tax evasion and that his mother is possibly crazy.

"But he might as well be on his own. That's why he's reckless. He thinks nobody loves him."

Meanwhile Djaq and Will realize that Little John is a senior and will be graduating. It's all right, though because he's sticking around to go to business school.

Robin and Marian have a tense conversation (it's probably my favorite, you can find it in Chapter 47) where he tells her he wants to give up and leave school, the gang, and her. He says she's not enough to make him want to stay.

Over the interim after Spring Term, Marian and Djaq go to the beach and have some girl talk. Will asked Djaq to meet his family and she's trying to avoid the seriousness of the relationship. Marian is mad at Robin.

Everybody heads back to campus for Summer School. Allan wants to distract Marian from being upset about Robin, but when they play a drinking game, they end up making out. (Oops!) Djaq thinks Will wants to marry her and freaks out.

Robin apologizes to Marian and things are better, but Allan is not too happy to see them back together. Djaq tries to explain to Will that she can't handle the smothering or the talk about 'the future.' He understands (aww, he always understands), but when he suddenly becomes friends with a blonde girl, Djaq gets jealous.

Robin finds out about a golf tournament where he'll get to schmooze with all the higher-ups at the school and win some allies in the fight against Vasey and Guy. Allan and Marian decide to go watch the tournament dressed up as preppy rich kids. For courage, Marian has a drink of unknown alcohol from Allan's flask and turns up at the golf course drunk. Allan tries to get her to sober up in the bathroom and tricks her into kissing him. Robin sees them. Allan takes responsibility for it, which Marian doesn't think is fair, as she considered herself an active participant.

Whew, we're up to Chapter 62 now. This one received some criticism for Marian's explanation of why she keeps doing these things if she really loves Robin, but what can I say, I wrote her to be complicated.

In Robin's words: "So, you're saying you have to act on every self-destructive tendency because you can't help it."

He suggests that Marian go to talk to a counselor about this, which she reluctantly does.

Now we've reached the point when I started my website and posted some extra little ficlet chapters there, but nothing big happens in them except that Robin and Allan have a confrontation and Allan 'leaves' the gang.

When Allan falls in with Vasey and Guy, Marian gets trapped into living with all of them at a house off campus called 'The Castle.'

And, tada! Here we are up to speed. Hope that didn't take too long. Doing this has actually been really good for me because it's given me new ideas for plot material.

Let's move on to some new drama, shall we?


	69. Chapter 69

Marian found Robin in their usual corner of the basement of the dining hall.

"I snagged us some cake from this reception I had to go to," she said.

"Reception?"

Marian looked sheepish.

"It's nothing. Just for, um, people who got this award thing."

Robin stopped mid-bite into his chicken sandwich.

He gave her a look she knew well. It was the 'you-didn't-tell-me-about-something-AGAIN?!' look.

"So, I got an award for being a good student, big deal," she explained. "I would have invited you to the reception, but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Just because I failed out of college, doesn't mean I can't be happy for you and your meaningless good grades."

Robin broke out smiling before he even finished the sentence. Marian rolled her eyes.

"No, but seriously. I'm really proud of you," he added.

The ate in silence for the next few minutes.

"So, does this award come with any perks?" Robin asked.

"Some money to study abroad wherever I want," Marian replied casually.

"They're gonna give you money to go anywhere?"

She nodded.

"Wow. I should have studied harder," he joked.

"You should have," she said, seriously.

He shrugged.

"Where are you thinking of going?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Paris?"

"Hm. That's where Lord Locksley lives," Robin commented.

"Who is Lord Locksley?"

"My unfortunate father."

"Really, he lives in Paris? That must be nice," Marian said for lack of anything else more appropriate to say in response.

"I guess it must be, I've never been."

"Well, then maybe I'll have to go there and you can visit me."

"Yeah, but there are cooler places to go. Like Iceland," Robin suggested.

"I'm not sure if that would be so great. I mean, it's for a year."

Her voice trailed off as she realized what she was saying.

"Woah, woah. Back up. A year?" Robin repeated.

Marian tried to smile.

"Okay," Robin tried to say calmly. "It's not like we have to discuss this all right now. Let's just enjoy our secret dinner, right?"


	70. Chapter 70

**I hope you haven't lost interest in my little (cumbersomely multi-chaptered) story.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Upstairs in the normal dining hall, Much exclaimed, "So, what you're saying is, Sartre's 'The Flies' is _better_ than the actual Oresteia?"

The blonde girl Eve gave him a provocative smile.

"Unbelievable!" Much said, shaking his head.

Will smirked.

"You take classics far too seriously," he said. "Both of you."

"Oh come on," Eve replied. "I at least feign nonchalance about it."

They exchanged light laughter while Djaq speared the crust of her sandwich with a fork and gave them an, unperceived, icy stare of death.

Allan happened to walk by their table and looked over, half in curiosity, half in loneliness, and noticed the grimace on Djaq's face. He grinned back at her automatically, like he used to when he wanted to get a rise out of her and make Will uncomfortable. It was all in good humor. And then unexpectedly, she got up from the table with an abruptness that nearly knocked over Eve's diet coke.

"It feels like it's been forever, Allan," she said, glancing away to see if the others were watching.

"It kinda has been forever," he said, still a little surprised.

He awkwardly folded his arms. Djaq wasn't sure what to say next.

Finally she looked up at him with complete sincerity and whispered, "I wish it weren't that way."

Allan sighed, "Yeah."

"Well," she added, so Will could hear, "I'll see you around!"

Allan watched her walk sassily back to the table and shrugged at the thought that his only worth to his old friends was in how he could be useful to them.

He left, as Much demanded that Djaq explain herself.

"I was just saying hello."

"We don't _say_ hello to Allan anymore, remember?"

Djaq was starting to get irritated now.

"It's Robin's stupid fight."

Will jumped in, "Allan completely betrayed the friendship of our entire group when he started hanging out with Vasey and Guy."

"Yeah but he only did that because Robin made it impossible for him to still be friends with us," Djaq responded.

"Because Allan _kissed_ Marian!" Much shouted.

Eve tried to enter the argument to diffuse some of the tension.

"It's never a good idea to move in on a friend's significant other. Bad news all around," she said.

Djaq blurted, "So what exactly are you doing then?"

"Excuse me?"

"Djaq!" Will said, shocked at her suddenly hostile attitude.

"Do you really think any of us like you?" she continued to address Eve.

"Okay, stop right there!" Much interrupted. "She doesn't mean that," he tried to tell Eve.

"Djaq, what are you doing?" Will asked.

Eve turned red and mumbled, "I'm leaving."

"Good," Djaq called after her.

She met Will's eyes finally. She had seen him look angry and disappointed before, but it was never aimed at her. She felt immediately sheepish as a knot of regret grew in her throat and she wondered, "Did I really just do that?"

Much couldn't believe it. He gathered up his stuff and stormed off to find Eve.

"Will…" Djaq started to say.

"I don't know what just happened, but I think you need to cool off. By yourself."

He left without looking at her.


	71. Chapter 71

"Oh my god," Djaq sobbed on her bed.

"It's not the end of the world," Marian tried to comfort her.

"Easy for you to say. You do things like this all the time!"

"Woah, there."

Marian was stung at first. Then she laughed it off.

"I might occasionally make awful, irreversible decisions about how I behave, but I wouldn't say it happens _all the time_."

Djaq smiled.

"So, where exactly did this mean streak come from?" Marian asked.

"I just felt so threatened," Djaq explained.

"By Eve?"

"Blonde, boobs, you get the picture."

"Yeah, except she's crazy about Much. For some odd reason."

"Seriously?" Djaq asked.

Marian nodded.

"Oh my god," Djaq sobbed again.

"You're sure?" she said after a few moments.

"I think my judgment is right on this one. They spend all their time together."

"Yeah, but she was flirting with Will!"

"She was probably just being nice," Marian reasoned.

"You're not supposed to be _nice _to other people's boyfriends!" Djaq insisted.

Marian smiled.

"You realize that sounds ridiculous, right?"

"It should be a rule," Djaq grumbled, wiping her eyes.

Marian glanced at her phone.

"Ugh. I have to head home. To my weird prison. You gonna be okay?"

"I have a couple of unpleasant apologies to make, but yeah. I think I should be okay."

Marian gave her a hug.

She set out to walk home. It was not as cold as it had been lately and she needed some air and time to think.

She was the only person on the road until she heard suspicious steps behind her. She ducked into someone's driveway to let the person pass by. Peeking out from the bushes, she squinted to see who it was. . . . .

* * *

**Head over to readmaura dot com for the continuation! Forgive me for being self-interested , but I just want to share more writing with you! I can't put an actual link in here for you to follow, but it really is simply readmaura dot com, you don't even need a www. THANKS!!  
**


	72. Chapter 72

**this was originally posted on my website readmaura dot com, but I've put it here in case you didn't see it since the next chap picks up after this ends.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

She was the only person on the road until she heard suspicious steps behind her. She ducked into someone's driveway to let the person pass by. Peeking out from the bushes, she squinted to see who it was.

"That's not a very good hiding place," a familiar voice said.

"Robin, what are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?"

She came back out onto the road.

"Walking home. Obviously."

"Then that's what I'm doing too."

Marian sighed.

"I think you should go to Paris if you want to," Robin said without preface.

"What?"

"The study abroad scholarship or whatever. You should do it."

"Robin, I'm not gonna just pick up my life and move to Paris for a year."

Robin was a little surprised.

"But I thought you wanted to."

"Yeah, eventually. Which I would have told you if you hadn't changed the subject at dinner."

"What do you mean, 'eventually'?"

"Like after I graduate," she replied.

Robin smiled in relief.

"Happy?" she said.

"Very."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I thought I was gonna lose you."

"Then why did you tell me I should go?" Marian asked.

"I was trying to be brave and selfless?" he suggested.

"Doubtful."

He sighed.

"Okay, truthfully, I was looking forward to leaving this place and going away with you."

She gave him a long look but didn't say anything.

They walked together in silence until Robin said, "You might want to change your status to international student since you're living in Canada now."

"What?"

"Your house is _really_ far away."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Marian muttered.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it back alive."

"How good are you at climbing in windows then?"

"I'm an expert, duh. Why?"

"You're spending the night."

"But I don't have the supplies for my evening beauty routine!" Robin whined jokingly.

"You can use Guy's," Marian replied.

"Can I also accidentally knock his toothbrush in the toilet?"

"Be my guest."

"Sleepovers are so fun."

Marian laughed and kissed Robin on the cheek.


	73. Chapter 73

"Are you awake?" Robin whispered, elbowing Marian.

"Hm?"

"Oh good. Listen, I have to tell you something."

Marian opened her eyes to look at the clock on her nightstand.

"Go to bed," she said and rolled over on her other side.

"I'm serious," Robin hissed.

She didn't respond.

"Marian?"

"What!"

"Shh, I was just trying to get you to—"

"Well, I'm completely awake now, so talk away."

"How's counseling going?"

"What?"

"I said—"

"Yeah, I'm not sure why you're asking. Now? You realize some of us still have classes to go to, right?"

"It was on my mind," he explained.

"Whatever, it's fine. Can we go to sleep now please?" Marian replied.

She tugged more of the blankets over to her.

"Okay," Robin sighed.

After a few moments he whispered again, "Marian?"

"Oh my god, what!"

"Good night."

When Marian woke up in the morning, Robin was gone.

She pulled on jeans, clipped her hair back, and made it into the kitchen as Vasey growled, "Do you want to make us all late?"

"Yes," she snapped, grabbing a banana.

Vasey snatched it out of her hands.

"If you don't pay for it, it's not yours."

"But I bought it!"

"From the store. Not from me."

"Are you kidding me?"

Marian looked at Guy for backup.

He raised his eyebrow at her, but stayed silent.

"Since when do I have to _pay_ you for food that's mine?"

"Since you started bringing guests home. Get in the car."

Vasey gave her a shove out the door.


	74. Chapter 74

A/N: I've been promising to continue this, so here it is. Don't forget to check out my other writing at readmaura dot com.

* * *

The car ride to campus that morning was worse than usual. Marian stewed in silence the whole way and when they pulled into the parking space, Vasey had Guy turn on the childlock so Marian couldn't get out the doors in the backseat.

"What is the matter with you?" she yelled, flipping the door handle helplessly.

"I want to impart a message of some gravity. You see, we are housing you out of the kindness of our hearts and you are disrespecting our charity and magnanimity," Vasey said.

"You aren't some kind of politician. Stop the smarmy side talk and tell me what exactly you want from me."

"We want you to be grateful," Guy hissed.

"Grateful? Oh that's rich."

"Rich? Yes, that's exactly the point. Do you have any idea how much money I have at my disposal?" Vasey interjected. "Do you have any idea how much it will cost you if you go against us? Kiss your degree goodbye. Kiss your friends goodbye. They'll never want to speak to you again."

"And Robin?" Marian asked boldly.

"He'll be roadkill!" Guy said, turning around in the driver's seat to look Marian in the eyes.

"Because vehicular manslaughter is really what you want to have to your name, right Guy? I mean it's icing on the cake when you add up all the other dickhead things you've done."

Guy grabbed Marian's face, clenching her cheeks and pulling her closer.

"Now, now, there's no need to get violent," Vasey purred.

Marian shoved her book-bag hard enough to get Guy's hands to release her and in one swift move, she climbed into the trunk and out the door, hopping down off the bumper and running as fast as she could towards the library.

She ducked into the girls' bathroom and called Robin immediately.

"You've gotta help me," she said breathlessly.

He met her in the stacks at their usual spot.

"I'm going to kill them both," he said, pacing up and down the shelves of books once Marian had explained what happened.

"I can't live there another day."

"I know, I know. We'll figure it out."

Marian bit her lip. She had been meaning to ask something and finally did:

"What if we asked Allan—"

She hadn't even finished before Robin snapped, "Absolutely not."

"Look, you're the one who got me into this situation," she countered aggressively.

"Hardly!" Robin argued.

"You antagonized them for no reason. You failed out of school and left me to fend for myself!"

"I've been here the whole time!"

"Maybe, but you don't have anything at stake here! You don't understand what I have to lose. You've given up!"

"Giving up would have been never coming back here in the first place," Robin said darkly. "And, you know what, I wish I _had _given up."

He put emphasis on the last two words.

"You mean you wish you never came back to _me_," Marian replied, moving closer to him.

He didn't say anything.

"Why do you always do this?" she whispered harshly.

Again he stayed silent.

"You pick a fight with me when you're not even mad at me."

Robin was taken aback.

Typically Marian would storm off whenever he said something like he did. She was displaying an unusual level of patience.

"I know you're afraid," she said, taking hold of his hand.

"And what would I have to be afraid of?" Robin scoffed.

"You can't protect me. It scares us both."

She was about to embrace him when he said, "I just need to find a new place for you to live."

"It's not going to be that simple," she sighed.

Marian took a step away and let go of his hand. She wondered why Robin was being so cold to her.

"I have to get to class," she grumbled. "I'll see you for lunch."

Once she was gone, Robin slumped down on the floor, his back to a shelf of dusty books. He pulled a folded envelope out of his pocket and looked at the writing on it again. He had scrawled a number on it.

Dialing it on his phone, Robin took a deep breath.

A quiet, strained voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom? Um, it's Robin."


	75. Chapter 75

A/N: I published a book! So, to get out the word, I'm updating my top fanfics – yes, even the ones that have been in limbo for almost a year, like this one. There is a link on my profile that will take you to the amazon listing for my book. Please go check it out!

* * *

Marian walked through the coffee shop in the library to get to class. Allan was ordering a latte. He grabbed it from the cashier before she had time to firmly secure the lid. It spilled all over his hand as he dashed after Marian.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed.

Marian turned around at the sound of his voice and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, it happens to the best of us," Allan muttered.

"What are you even doing getting coffee? It's not like you have to stay awake for class."

"How would I learn anything by sleeping through a lecture?"

He grinned.

"Allan, why don't you just enroll as a real student?"

"Because I'm getting an education for free, silly girl."

"Yeah, an education you can't prove you got."

"Prove to whom? I'm going to be my own employer. Hello, doesn't everything about me scream 'business tycoon'?"

"Is that what you're going for?" Marian asked.

Allan shrugged.

"You're gonna be late," he commented.

Marian sighed when she looked at her watch.

"I already am late," she grumbled. "Stupid Guy and Vasey."

"So, cut class."

"That's great logic. Oh, I missed ten minutes, better just skip the whole thing."

"Why not?"

Marian thought about it for few seconds.

"You know what—yeah. Let's do something fun."

"Seriously?"

"I didn't really get breakfast. Wanna go to that diner at the end of Main Street."

"Done and done."

Allan tossed his latte in the trash.

Marian glanced over her shoulder as if she felt Robin was watching and disapproving. She shook it off.

"So, how come there's only like one lamp in the Castle, eh?" she started.

Allan laughed.

"Because there's only one power outlet," he replied.

"After breakfast, we're buying candles."

"Can we make our house out to be the creepiest place in town? I want to scare little children."

"I think Guy and Vasey take care of that all on their own."

"They're not so bad."

"Prove it," Marian challenged.

"We don't pay rent," Allan offered.

"Yeah, but we're being forced to live there!"

"Nobody's forcing anything. They're kind of blackmailing you, but I'm there of my own free will."

"Yeah, you're right—threatening to end my college career is a totally nice, normal thing to do."

"Marian, tell me the truth. Do you really think that they would follow through on that? I mean, do they really scare you?"

"They're freaks that can't be trusted."

"Yeah, but are they really out to destroy you?"

"What's your point?"

"I just think you've appropriated a lot of Robin's antagonism towards them."

"This has nothing to do with Robin!" Marian snapped. "I'd hate them regardless. In fact, I think I hate them more than Robin does."

"You didn't always…"

Marian eyed Allan. She knew what he was referring to—her lapse in judgment that led to a hook-up with Guy.

"On second thought, I don't think I want to get breakfast," Marian said.

"I'm sorry, please, don't get upset."

"Who's upset? I'm just not hungry anymore."

"Marian, don't."

"Bye Allan."

She turned around and started walking back in the other direction. Allan ran his hand through his hair and cursed under his breath.


	76. Chapter 76

A/N: Hi all! I have a 9 to 5 job now, life is so different from when I started this story so I thought...let's keep writing it. This is going to be a serious, concerted effort to continue it. Hope you like it :)

* * *

"Marian!" Allan yelled after her.

She reluctantly turned.

"I'm not really in the mood, you know."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

Marian sighed.

"Look, if we're being perfectly honest, Vasey and Guy creep the shit out of me. They're weird as hell and could easily be into S&M with each other."

Marian burst out laughing. She gave Allan a nudge on the shoulder.

"So then stop playing along with them then, dummy!"

"I like being around people with money..."

"Robin has money."

"Yeah but he doesn't use it. I mean, check it out-"

He reached into his bag and pulled out an iPad.

"Robin never gave me one of these," he said. "Besides, his dad is like an outlaw or something. I'm sure his funds are all tied up."

"Much told me the other day...no, I shouldn't say..."

Marian bit her lip.

"What? Come on, we're friends!"

"Much said that his mom apparently had some breakdown and is in a facility that costs $40,000 a month."

"A facility?"

"I don't know what you call it. A psychiatric residence thing."

"Ohh, so that's where Robin gets his crazy from."

"Don't be so glib about crazy. You're looking at a certifiably insane person right now."

"Marian, you are perfectly normal."

"Not true, but whatever."

"You seem perfect to me."

He blushed a little as he said it.

"Allan..."

"So, can we stop standing around and get some pancakes?"

"Promise you won't make me mad again - I'd hate to have to storm off twice."

* * *

"Mom?" Robin said.

"Birdy!"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Birdy!"

"Hi, Mom."

"My little Robin."

"Yup."

"Chick chick."

"Mom, I need money."

"Oh dear."

"Remember that girl Marian I told you about?"

"You're not having a baby are you?"

"No!"

"But I love babies. Why aren't you having a baby?"

"Because we're not idiots. Look, I need some money for rent."

"What about the fund of trust?"

"I can't take that much money out of the trust fund each month."

"Well I certainly don't have any monies."

"Mom!"

"You should steal it."

"Stop being ridiculous for two seconds!"

His mother sighed.

"I'm sorry, Birdy."

"Fine, you know what? I will steal it. Bye, Mom."

* * *

"If I were still part of ye olde gang and I was feeling particularly bold, I have the best idea for a prank on Guy," Allan said before shoveling a forkful of chocolate chip pancakes into his mouth.

"What is it?" Marian asked eagerly.

Allan held up his hand while he swallowed.

"Take smaller bites, geez."

"I like to get the most of it," he finally said. "Okay, so here's the thing: you now how he's always wearing black? And you know all that brightly colored preppy stuff, like Martha's Vineyard clothes? Well, I'd replace everything he owns with pink pants with lobsters on them or lime green polos et cetera."

Marian smiled.

"I would love to see him wearing that, but where would you get the money to buy him a totally new wardrobe."

"Aha! See, I'd sell his shit on Ebay. He has like four leather jackets - you know how much those cost?"

"I bet they're pleather."

"Oh no, they're real. I've felt them."

Allan quickly amended, "Like not when he's wearing them or anything."

"So maybe when he's taken it off-"

"Marian, ew!"

They laughed.

* * *

**there were no ipads when this thing began. sigh...**

**so anyways: thoughts?**


	77. Chapter 77

Dear Readers: Do you ever just absolutely love something you wrote and kind of wonder how you even wrote it because it's so great? That's how I feel with this story. Even if it's not as fantastic as I seem to think it is, it will amuse me till the day I…start being a normal person. Anyway, I'm so sorry for all that website promotional nonsense in the middle. I was super excited about my blog readmaura. Still excited about it. In case you cared. So. Right. I've been in the quote-unquote real world for awhile now. Wish that weren't the case. Then again, I wish I had a tiny horse for a pet. Some day. Some day indeed. Well, PercabethFanatic was an extraordinary reviewer and asked me to continue this in such a way that I listened! (Many thanks to those of you this past year who also asked. Apologies for not listening until now). I can't promise that I'll build up enough momentum to keep it going. But here's an update for now. Love you all so much and you don't even know it. Maura.

* * *

"Okay, would you rather have your knees bend the other way or have one giant tooth in front instead of two?"

"Hm. Knees go backwards," Marian said, pouring sugar in her coffee.

She and Allan had made their pancake breakfasts something of a thing. A very low-key thing. That none of their other friends knew about. But then none of their friends would find out. Because Djaq, Will, Vasey, Guy, everyone all ate at the dining hall. The little restaurant at the end of Main Street, though, was all theirs. The waitress even knew their names by now: Catherine Earnshaw and Steve Rogers. Marian insisted they come up with aliases just in case snooping Much ever picked up their trail. She proposed characters in fiction. Allan claimed that Captain America's alter-ego was a character in fiction. Marian couldn't argue.

"All right. My turn. Would you rather constantly feel too full or always be on the brink of sneezing?"

"Damn. That's a good one."

"Take your time."

Allan sighed, "I think I'd take my chances with the almost-sneezing one. Just in case one day I might actually sneeze. Can you imagine the relief of finally sneezing?"

"It would probably be like the relief I'll feel when I've got that diploma in my hand and can kiss all this bullshit goodbye."

"Where do you think you want to head after graduation?" Allan asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't know. New York has some appeal, obviously. If I were brave, or rich, I'd try L.A."

"But definitely a city?"

"Oh for sure. I mean, the country is nice, but I couldn't live in a small town like this for much longer. There's nothing to do, clearly, and everyone knows everyone. I can't stand that. Sometimes I wish I went to a massive state school where I could have been anonymous and non-essential. None of this 'live in our house or else' crap. Plus if Guy had 30,000 undergraduate women to choose from, he'd forget about me."

"You underestimate yourself."

"Allan, if you flirt with me one more time, I'll kick you where it hurts."

"You could kick me anywhere and it would hurt. You _could_ kick me anywhere, though. Eh?"

He gave her a leer.

"Anyway," he said, "that line was accidental. Sometimes I just catch the perfect opportunity to assault women with my charm. I'm sorry you happened to be my target."

Marian smiled and looked down at her coffee cup. She knew it wasn't accidental. Even worse, she was beginning not to mind it when he said those things. What did it mean for her—and Robin?—if she no longer minded Allan's compliments?

"Oh," she sighed. "So I guess class is still a thing I have to do. Sadly."

She put exact change down on the table.

"How awful is it if we know exactly what our breakfast costs?"

"God, I love that feeling. It's like, the world is this disgusting, corrupt orb of hate and absurdity and unlove, but then—you know how much your breakfast costs? Peace and justice, right there. Simple, wonderful. Breathe it in, Marian. This is the meaning of life."

She laughed.

"No, the meaning of life is—"

Marian absent-mindedly checked her phone and then said: "How did I end up with a boyfriend who still leaves voicemails? Honestly! It's called a text. Type it so I can read it so I don't have to enter a password and listen to it!"

Allan felt uncomfortable.

"Uh, I'll just see you at our usual carpool rendez-vous-point-place-thing," he trailed off.

That was dumb, he said to himself. But there was no need to feel embarrassed by how dumb it was. Marian was—could he say it?—his—yes, he could say it—best friend. And best friends don't care if you say embarrassing things because you feel awkward when they bring up their boyfriends. Yeah. Marian was his best friend. All they did was laugh at how ridiculous life was. They saw each first thing in the morning and last thing at night. She was snarky and cynical and he—oh no—loved her. But as a friend! Sort of. She just didn't need to bring up Robin so much in conversation.

* * *

"Marian," the rambling message went. "Please call me back and stop me from doing what I'm about to do because it's wrong and awful and something a criminal would do and I'm definitely not a criminal. That would just be unacceptable. Like father like son. Do you know how often I find myself fighting not to be like him? Unprincipled, selfish, reckless, leaving my mom in that place because he can pay for it and she's too much to handle. I mean, she is too much to handle. Like way too much. But god, if I end up like my dad, I'll jump off a bridge. Marian! Call me back immediately. I'm drunk and it's not even noon and I'm being stupid and maybe about to rob a place? I don't know. Marian, I love you. Call me. Bye."

Marian smacked her forehead when she finished listening.

"To save this message press nine. To delete it press seven. For more options press one."

Marian wondered if the "more options" part was: use your phone as a long distance taser to stop your insane boyfriend from being a moron.

* * *

"Will," Djaq said sheepishly.

He looked up from his reading, but didn't say anything.

"Look, I know I'm a stereotypical Glamour magazine hormonal weirdo for freaking out at Eve, but please talk to me so we can be ourselves again."

"We're in the library. I try not to have meaningful relationship-defining talks about jealousy and fidelity in the library."

Djaq's face burned. She was glad for her lack of creamy, Caucasian skin for once—no one could see her blushing.

"Okay, well. Where would you like to talk?"

"I have a quiz tomorrow," Will replied abruptly.

"A quiz? Since when is a quiz important?"

"Since I care more about my GPA than whatever apology you might have to make."

"What?"

"Look, Djaq. I don't have time for this."

"This? Well, I don't have time for _you_!" she shouted.

Everyone in the library turned to look.

This time Will blushed. He didn't like being mean to her. But he also didn't like the fact that she told him he couldn't say 'I love you' but then she also seemed to tell him that he couldn't pay attention to other girls. Well, which was it? Either he loved her or he didn't. Marian had a way of dealing with complicated emotions, which Will always thought was loathsome. But perhaps the "hooking up with other people" routine really did work…

* * *

**Oh mother, this was more fun to write than I expected. Enough cliffhangers to get me to keep writing? I hope! Let me know what you think.**


	78. Chapter 78

Yup. Definitely continuing this.

* * *

"Hey, so where's Much?"

"Couldn't make it," Will said vaguely.

"Oh."

Eve's face fell. She set her bag down.

"I guess I still need to study."

She sat down.

"But, you know what, I'll just text Much—"

"Uh, no!"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, he said he's going to be in a meeting or something. And you know how he always forgets to put his phone on silent. Wouldn't want to embarrass him," Will explained.

Eve laughed.

"I'll never forget the time our Classics professor called down all the gods on Olympus to smite whoever it was whose phone rang. You should have seen Much! He just froze, didn't move a muscle in his body, went absolutely rigid and let it ring. God, I love him."

Will flinched. This plan probably wasn't going to work. But then he saw someone who might salvage it…

"Marian!" he called out.

"Oh hey," she responded coolly.

Obviously Djaq would have told her what happened. And Marian was the kind of person who would take a friend's side over the guy, but she was also the kind of person who would report back what the guy was doing.

"Studying?" Marian asked suspiciously.

"Yup. Me and Eve."

"Where's Much?"

"Meeting," Eve shrugged.

"How convenient…"

"What?" Eve asked.

"Oh, please. Carry on," Marian said. "Have fun, you guys. The Art History stacks are a great place to go."

"Sorry?" Eve seemed seriously confused.

Will squirmed.

"At least that's what Djaq told me," Marian added. "Later!"

Will almost blurted out: "Wait, who did Djaq go to the stacks with?" but he stopped himself.

"I have to go," he said after a moment.

Eve glanced up from her books.

"Okay. If you see Much before I do, tell him we're still on for that movie. Bye, Will!"

* * *

"Robin, if you're calling me to tell me you're trying to rob the Dunkin Donuts again, I will kill you. Actually, seriously kill you," Marian answered.

"Oh no. I'm definitely not allowed back there. Which sucks because they have great coffee, but whatever, I'll just start going to the diner—"

"What diner?"

"You know the one at the end of Main Street. Allan and I used to go there."

"What? No, no that place sucks," Marian lied.

She wasn't sure why she felt the need to lie.

"Whatever. So, anyway, it's been awhile since we had a sleepover…"

Marian thought for a second. It _had_ been awhile.

"Yeah, I like that idea. Come by around 10—oh, but Vasey put in a new security system so, hm, god this is so dumb that we even have to deal with this, like sometimes I wonder how in the world this is my life, but yeah you have to disarm the code once you come in—gah, but the window," she rambled.

"Marian, love, don't you know who I am? I can walk through walls."

"Okay then—come by at 10."

* * *

Allan poked his head in Marian's room at 9:50.

"You going to bed already?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah, super tired, you should go to bed too."

She eyed the clock nervously.

"Do you want to get breakfast tomorrow or are you bored of that old routine already?"

"Bored of the routine, no. Bored of you? Hm, yeah. So no breakfast."

"Marian, sometimes you really do hurt my feelings," he joked.

"Sorry," she said sincerely.

He started to walk into the room.

"So, listen…" he started and then stopped abruptly.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

"What?" Marian pretended.

"It's like someone's tapping on the gutter…"

Allan went over to the window.

"See anything?" Marian asked, walking over to close her bedroom door.

"What…the-ah!"

Allan stumbled away from the window as it seemed to burst open on its own.

"Yeah, sorry, Allan, um, Robin is coming over tonight so just keep quiet and don't say a word, okay?" she whispered.

"Are you kidding me?" Allan asked, angrily.

"No. What do you expect me to do? Live the life of a nun while I'm here. Be real."

"Hey—what—Marian what the hell is he doing in your room?"

"I live in this house too, moron."

"Yeah, by choice. Now get out."

"It's Marian's room, she can tell me to get out."

"Get out!" she said.

"Jesus. I'm going."

"Don't say a word," she cautioned him again.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can trust me?" he asked.

"You've given us reason to doubt," Robin said.

"I was talking to Marian."

"Yeah, well don't."

"Don't tell him he can't talk to me," Marian snapped.

"Okay, you know what, deal with each other, I'm going to bed," Allan said and left the room in a huff.

"What was that about?" Marian asked.

"Allan is a douche, why do you spend time with him?"

"Oh look, Robin, I'm not in the mood anymore. There's the window. Goodbye."

"Marian…"

"Nope."

"Please."

"Not a chance."

"Don't tell me you actually want me to go."

She looked at him squarely.

"Stop being an asshole and I'll let you stay."

"Done."

"Oh, good," she said, softening. "Because I've _really_ missed you…"


	79. Chapter 79

Big changes in my life = more time to write.

* * *

"So tell me about your mom," Marian said with her head on Robin's chest.

He sighed.

"Do I have to?"

"You owe me."

"For what?"

"For like everything you've ever done. So I'm cashing in now. Tell me about your mother."

Robin closed his eyes.

"Where do I even begin?"

"What was she like when you were little?"

"She was fantastic," he said wistfully. "We played all kinds of imaginary games, always laughing. She let me win at everything. I felt like she was my friend. And in truth she was really young. She was breathtakingly beautiful. My dad was heir to some stupid auto parts fortune. They didn't even really like each other. But she loved me."

He paused and started stroking Marian's hair.

"And then things changed," he finally said.

"How so?" Marian asked quietly.

"I realized that when I was young, she was an amazing actress. Always hiding her black moods. So when she was excited and exuberant and happy and manic, that's when we played. And I didn't notice the days when she disappeared to her room. But I got older and slowly learned her secret. By that point, my dad was getting involved in shady business deals. He was often away. Things got bad for her. It spiraled out of control and never really stopped. We lost her. She just-broke."

Marian kissed him.

"So that's my mom," Robin said and rolled over on his side.

"You don't have to be ashamed," she said.

"I'm not ashamed," he replied. "I'm devastated. I'm guilty."

Marian tried to give him a comforting smile.

"So that's why you have to stop being so crazy and impulsive. I just can't lose you too."

"Oh, Robin. I'm not going to go insane, I can assure you."

"She's not insane, love. She's shattered. Unhinged."

"Well then, I'll stay very much hinged. For your sake."

"You're my favorite person on earth," he said.

"Same."

But at that moment, Marian thought of Allan.

* * *

Allan was lying awake, arms crossed under his head, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh lord," he muttered.

He couldn't stop thinking of Marian. And Robin. In her room. Together. They had been dating for practically a year now. And it never bothered him before. He used to tease them about their relationship like the good-natured outsider. But now he was involved. He had gotten closer to Marian than he intended and there was no going back. He remembered that drunken night in her room. He assured her he barely remembered their foolish act. In truth, he treasured it. She was amazing, he thought. And now she was in there with Robin. Her boyfriend. They were practically soulmates and what was he? The friend. The housemate. In Robin's case, the enemy. She'd never let him into her life like he had let her into his. So he lay awake, unable to stop his mind from spinning around and around the images of her that made him happiest.

* * *

Guy knew he had heard Robin's obnoxious voice in Marian's room. Why didn't he say anything? Because he was tired of running to Vasey. And what could he have done? Stormed into her room and gotten into a fistfight with the guy. Like that would make Marian like him anymore. He knew he had been a little artless in trying to woo her. But he just kept remembering how she came to him that night last year. She came to him! Wanting him. Wanting to have him before anyone else, especially before Robin. Guy knew that one day she would come back to him. She'd get bored of her reckless, scrawny boyfriend who couldn't give her any pleasure. She'd scratch on his door one night and then he'd be with her again.

* * *

Morning came and the residents and guest of 'The Castle' were not well-rested. Robin reached for the window and then thought better of it.

"What are you doing?" Marian asked. "They'll all be awake soon. Get out of here!"

"We haven't had a row in awhile..."

"Robin. Absolutely not."

"Come on!"

She started shoving him towards the window.

He grabbed her shoulders, kissed her quickly, and then lifted her out of the way. In a second, he strolled out her door.

He ran into Allan in the hallway.

"Why, hello," Robin drawled. "You look horrible. Hope we didn't keep you up last night."

"If you think I lie awake at night thinking about you and Marian having sex, you're twisted."

Marian heard this and rushed to interrupt the conversation.

"Everyone, shut it."

"What's going on here?" Vasey asked, with a sinister smile. "Oh, look. A trespasser."

"What are you going to do about it?" Robin dared him.

"I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve."

"Good morning, Marian," Guy said gruffly, walking out into the hallway to join them.

"Now it's a party!" Vasey exclaimed. "How fun! You know, Hood, I think it's about time I finally let the deans know about your extended stay on campus."

"Do it."

"Stop," Marian said to both of them.

"Don't be an idiot," Guy said to Robin. "You're in over your head."

"Can everyone stop acting like we're in some stupid movie," Allan finally said. "I want to brush my teeth.

"Yes. Everyone calm down," Vasey said, noticing the exchange of looks between Allan and Marian and then Robin and Allan. He grinned.

Robin exited through the front door. Marian slammed it behind him.

Upstairs, Vasey cornered Allan.

"You like that pathetic girl, don't you?" he said.

"I like a lot of girls," Allan replied evasively.

"You want her."

"What's your point?"

"Take her."

"She's not a girl that can be 'taken.'" he argued.

"Don't be naive. Guy did it, didn't you?"

Guy was glowering. He saw where this was going. If Vasey was going to use Allan to drive a rift between Marian and Robin instead of him, that was the last straw.

"I'm not doing it, dude, so don't bring it up again."

"I think you're already doing it," he said.

Allan eyed him, knowing it was true.

* * *

**i know that love triangles (or squares?) don't exist very often in real life, but i love them!**


	80. Chapter 80

I told you I'd have more free time...

* * *

Allan, Marian, and Vasey were riding in the big black SUV to campus while Guy drove. They were silent.

"So," Vasey finally said, "I don't quite remember why you're still hanging around this desolate place, Allan. I mean, you'd think you'd have moved on to greener pastures by now. Maybe New York. What's keeping you here? Your friends abandoned you, didn't they? Why stay, hm?"

Allan fidgeted. He could tell Marian was looking at him.

"I guess I don't really know. Maybe it is time I moved on," he replied.

"Yeah?"

Allan was walking quickly towards the library. Marian was trying to keep up with him, weighed down by her books and laptop.

"Allan," she shouted at last to get him to turn.

He spun around.

"What?" he snapped.

"You wouldn't really leave, would you?"

"Why not? Vasey actually has a point for once. I think I've been fooling myself into believing I have any reason to stay here."

"Come on," Marian said, her heart racing.

"No, seriously," Allan replied sharply. He recalled Vasey words to him that morning and swallowed, knowing what he had to do.

"You've got Robin, whether that's good for you or not," he couldn't help adding. "Will and Djaq, Much and Eve, if that's even a thing, John has business school and a future. What do I have? You're all thick as thieves and I've got creepy Guy and the weirdest living situation imaginable. I might as well get out of here."

"Right. So who cares if we're friends, huh?"

"Is that what we are?" he asked.

Marian couldn't believe it, but she blushed.

The belltower chimed.

"Better get to class," Allan said.

"Screw class," she said.

"Perfect. Join Robin, give up college."

"Don't talk to me about Robin. This is about us."

"Us? There's no us, Marian. You've made that very clear."

"Shut up, Allan. You _know_ what I'm talking about."

"Look, maybe other people put up with your emotional bullshit, but I'm done. Either you figure out what you want or you don't, but I'm out of here."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Where are _you_ going? Because I'm headed in the opposite direction."

"I hate you!"

"Good. Keep telling yourself that and we'll be fine."

He started walking away again. She didn't follow him.

Later in the day when Marian met Robin for dinner, she was silent.

Finally she said, "Do you think I'm the source of emotional bullshit?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me the truth."

"You're, well, I don't know what I'd call it. It's like you're difficult, but it makes it that much more satisfying to know that you love me."

"That's not what I meant."

"I don't get it."

"Do you think I'm messed up? I mean, emotionally."

"Marian, no, of course not."

"I think I might be."

"Why are we even talking about this?"

"I don't know," she replied.

Robin furrowed his brown suspiciously.

* * *

Guy knew what Vasey was up to. He also knew that Allan wasn't strong enough to go through with it. He cared too much about Marian's feelings to hurt her. But Guy had stronger motive. He knew how feisty she was, how resistant. She needed to be seduced in a rougher way. And only he could do that. He waited till she came home that night. He cornered her in the kitchen.

"So, is Allan gonna leave?" he asked.

"Who knows," she answered.

"Pity."

"Is it?" she said absent-mindedely while washing her dishes.

"What are you doing for the rest of the evening?"

"Guy, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't do this. I have enough nonsense in my life as it is. Don't suddenly decide you're going to get involved too."

Guy was furious. He grabbed her arm.

"I'll never forget that night. And I know you'll never forget it either. Just think on that every time Robin has another little sleepover. As for Allan, well, I dare you. I dare you to act on it. And then see if maybe you might prefer me to either of them."

"Leave me alone!" she shouted.

He let go of her. She hurried up the stairs and slammed her door.

In a little while there was a knock.

"Fuck off, Guy."

"It's me," Allan said.

"Yeah, well you can go away, too."

"I'm here to apologize."

"You don't have to apologize for telling the truth."

Allan opened the door.

"Oh, so now you're disrespecting my right to live normally. Perfect."

"Marian."

He wasn't sure what else to say. He pulled out her desk chair and sat down.

"What do you want?" she asked, ticked off.

"I want to put an offer on the table."

"Don't bother."

"Would you rather be the size of a pencil or the have to live in a closet?"

Marian smiled.

"So, what is it?" she asked, softening.

"I've been thinking about what Vasey said. About leaving."

Marian's heart started racing again.

"As odd as it is, I'm going to listen to him. I've talked to some friends in New York. I'll head there next week."

"Okay," she tried to say coolly.

"So here's the offer. Since I'm leaving, and since it's obvious that we've got something going on that makes us a little more complicated than friends, if you wanted, that is, if it wouldn't be so far-fetched or damaging or whatever-we could see what it's like."

"See what what's like?"

"Marian, you're a smart girl. You know what I'm talking about."

"I love Robin," she said.

"I know you do. I also know that you are way more complex than anyone can understand. I know that if anyone can feel something for more than one person, it's you. I know that you remember that night as much as I do. I know that you kissed me back that day at the golf course. I know that I make you laugh. Look, I sort of love you, Marian. And I don't really have a track record of dealing with those feelings. I've never been with someone I care about as much as I do you. So if you want me, even just a little bit, we can try it."

"Allan…"

"Even if it just means cuddling all night long-I'll take it. You're my favorite person in the world. I never expected it to be this way, but you are. And before I leave, I want to be close to you."

Marian was stunned. Did he know that Robin had said the same words to her the night before?

She put her head in her hands. It was too much to bear.

"I'll let you think about it," he said. "I'm not going to force you into anything. I'm not Guy. But, I've only got a week left. So think quickly."

He stood up to leave.

"Allan," Marian said.

"Yeah?"

"Would you rather be with someone who seems to be your soulmate or with someone who makes your heart race?"

"I don't know if there's such a thing as soulmate. Heart race. I'll take heart race every time. Good night, Marian."


	81. Chapter 81

Marian was pacing back and forth behind the doors to a lecture hall. She was muttering under her breath. All of a sudden one of the doors swung open. Robin burst out.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Hm?" she asked, as if she just noticed him.

"There is absolutely no point to my being in that lecture if you're not in there."

"You could be taking notes for me like a nice boyfriend," Marian teased.

"Look, unless you want to be in the same shoddily-assembled little sinking boat as me, you should probably go in there and at least pretend to pay attention."

He swung his arm around her and was about to lead her back in. She pulled him back.

"Robin. If some girl came up to you and said she wanted you-"

"Oh lord."

"I haven't finished the question!"

"Yeah, but I know where this is going and we're having this conversation outside," Robin said.

"Gotta get back to class!" she said quickly and ran back into the lecture hall.

* * *

"Hood. Didn't think I'd be hearing from you," Guy said, looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't have to hear from me if you would get it into your thick skull that Marian is _not_ interested!"

Robin grabbed Guy's arm.

"Get off me!" he replied viciously.

Then he grinned.

"Oh…"

"Oh, what, Guy? Leave her the hell alone!"

"She's just leading you off the trail, you know."

"What are you talking about?"

Guy looked back at his computer screen and shrugged.

"I'm only the decoy," he hissed.

Robin eyed him and then it hit him.

He spat, "If I find out you are even thinking of making advances on Marian, I'll kill you."

"There's someone you should be killing first…"

Robin stormed off.

* * *

Marian was sitting across from Allan at their diner. She kept looking over her shoulder at the door.

"Look, about what you said—"

Allan had a wide smile on his face.

"Will you stop smiling? I'm about to reject you!"

"Are you sure?" he drawled.

"Allan, I'm _not_ sleeping with you."

"I think the real question I was asking you, though, was if you _wanted_ to."

"Well, I don't."

Allan sighed and started to get up from the table.

"Okay, I guess I have to accept that. Anyway, there are hundreds of girls in New York, I won't be lonely for long."

"I hate you," Marian grumbled.

"Why? I mean, besides the obvious reasons. Why?"

Marian put her head in her hands and groaned in exasperation.

Allan pulled out his wallet and chuckled.

"God, sit back down, will you?"

"I have to pack."

"I want to," she said barely audibly.

"What was that?"

"I want to!" she shouted.

People turned. Allan laughed and sat down again.

"Aha," he said.

"I'm still not going to do it, though, so stop looking so satisfied with yourself."

"That's okay."

"Huh?"

"I have time. I'll crack the ice eventually."

"No you won't. You're leaving for New York."

"The funny thing about ultimatums is they make for very good confessions…"

"You bastard! You're not moving?"

Allan shook his head.

"Now I really hate you!"

The door jangled as someone came in. Marian and Allan were laughing.

"Oh, sorry," Robin said. "Am I interrupting your date?"

Marian blushed.

"Robin!"

"Hey," Allan said coolly.

"We were just getting a late breakfast," she said quickly.

"So, I see. Looks like you're done though."

Robin saw a waitress and asked her for their check.

"It's okay, we know how much it is. We come here all the time," Allan said.

Marian glared at him.

"No we don't. Robin, come on."

"Aren't you going to pay for your breakfast?" he asked. "How much is it?"

"A million dollars and Allan can pay. He owes me. Now let's go."

"I want to talk to Allan."

"Please don't," Marian pleaded.

"Why not?"

"Because we're in a public place and I'm already mortified, so can we please go?"

"I'm going to be civil."

"Robin, I swear to God, if you don't leave with me now, I'll be the one to break up with _you_!"

He looked at her strangely.

"I'm not breaking up with you."

"But maybe you should, right?" Allan said.

"I can't deal with this," Marian said and ran out.

"Trouble in paradise, hm?" Vasey said, catching her outside the door of the diner.

"What the hell?"

"Doesn't seem very nice of you to play two guys at the same time. But then you've never really been a _nice _girl. Has she, Guy?"

Guy stepped out from the shadows.

"Robin. Allan. You're going through them all. Seems the only one left here is Guy."

"Get out of my way!" Marian shouted.

Vasey stepped aside.

"By all means, go ahead. Yes, go ahead and keep ruining people's lives. Is that your major? Breaking hearts? Or is it sleeping around? No, no, if that were a major, half the girls in this school would have graduated in one year."

Vasey and Guy laughed.

"Bye, Maid Marian. See you around," Vasey called after her.

* * *

**so perhaps the love-triangle is coming undone? or perhaps it's getting more complicated...**


	82. Chapter 82

A/N: I started this story five years ago and it used to make me so happy. So I was very touched when the lovely reader MuseumofFlight not only asked me if I'd continue it, but came up with some genius ideas for how to do so. Voila!

* * *

Robin slid into the booth.

"Allan, please have a seat."

Allan remained standing.

"I'm not interested in having another one of these chats. The last time we did it you accused me of betraying your friendship. So the way I see it, we're not friends and you have no reason to talk to me."

"Oh, but I do have a reason."

"Well, she just left, dude. Maybe the smarter thing would be to chase after her."

"I don't have to chase after Marian. She's my _girlfriend_. Do you not get that?"

"Do _you_ get it?"

Now Allan was angry, so he sat face to face with Robin.

"I mean, yeah she's been your girlfriend for a year and over and over and over you guys keep saying that you love each other, but wake up! If you were really right for one another, why would she want to sleep with me?"

"Sleep with you?"

"Yeah. We haven't. Because I respect her—"

"Allan, you are delusional. Marian is not interested in you. She probably takes pity on you—"

"I promise you, she's interested. Ask her."

"Whatever. Just leave her alone," Robin said, thrown off by Allan's confident reply.

"Would if I could, man. But you've met her. You know what she's like. You can guess why I want her. And you can guess why she might want me."

"Shut up."

"She _needs_ a challenge in her life. She loves to test herself."

"You don't know anything about her!"

"What do you think we do when we come here for breakfast? Eat pancakes in silence? I know so much about her it kills me to see you two together because I can say, with certainty, that I would make her happier right now."

Robin stood up.

"Just shut up, Allan!"

He stormed off.

* * *

Sitting in the student center, Marian looked at her phone. She assumed Robin would call her soon after she ran away from the diner, but an hour had passed and she hadn't heard anything.

When it finally rang, it was not who she expected.

"Allan, what do you want?"

"I'm sorry, Marian."

"Why? What did you tell him?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing but the truth. That's not what I'm sorry about."

"Then what?"

"I'm sorry, but I think I really am going to go to New York. Just for a bit. I told you how I feel, you told me how you feel, what more is there to say? We're done with the part where we talk about our feelings. Now comes the acting on them."

"Or _not_ acting on them."

"Yeah, it's your choice. But see, here's the thing. You've got to be kidding me if you think I'm going to stick around to watch you make the choice to work things out with Robin. So, I'll just come back when your usual drama is over."

"Allan, I'm sorry too," she said. "I'm sorry my 'drama' with Robin has been so impossible for you to bear all this time we've been friends. Because that's what we were! Friends! Good friends! It was an awesome thing we had and I'm pretty sure you've ruined it. Go to New York, do whatever you want. I don't care."

She hung up without waiting for him to respond because Robin was standing in front of her.

"Let me guess. Allan. You didn't have to hang up on him on my account," he said.

"Robin, can we please talk about this?"

"Yes, let's get it over with."

Marian winced.

"Not here," she said.

"Where else but here? You live in a house a million miles from campus, I've been bumming around like some idiot hobo who can't figure out that his life is dead here."

"It's not dead!"

"Isn't it? Tell me the truth. For once, Marian, will you please just tell me the truth. About you and Allan. You and Guy. You and whoever else."

"There's no one else," she snapped.

"Well, good because that's plenty."

"What do you want me to say? I'm human! I have found other men attractive. But at the end of the day, I love _you_!"

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to sleep with Allan?"

"What?!"

"The truth, Marian."

"What difference does it make?"

"Um, it makes a huge difference if you want to have sex with one of our friends. Sorry, but yeah, it makes a difference."

"This is so stupid," Marian said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"It's only stupid because you are making it stupid. You are ruining what we have, what has been such an important part of my life, although now I'm wondering if it even counted for much in yours."

"Are you serious? Are you seriously saying this to me? Robin! I have been the one who has always, _always_ loved you more. You said I wasn't enough for you and freaking walked away from me last spring!"

"Yeah and I came back to find out Allan had a reason to kiss you!"

"But you left!"

"And I came back!"

"I've never left you, you don't know what it's like to have the person you love just disappear and you've done it to me _twice_."

"Oh, Marian, please. I think what you've done is far worse. You took my leaving as an opportunity to jump on some other guy."

Marian was furious, but she tried to keep her voice down. The people around them were already starting to stare.

"Look, we've obviously both done things to mess this up—"

"And I think I've reached my limit on dealing with the mess."

"Excuse me?"

"So I told you you weren't enough, but I have to ask you if I am enough for you."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Am I enough for you, Marian? Because if I'm not, if you need Allan to make up for something you're missing, I'm done with this."

"I don't need Allan, I need you, you idiot!"

"I don't know if I believe you anymore. I don't know if I believe anything you've said to me."

"This is absurd. What exactly did Allan say to you?"

"Oh my god, I can't deal with this. The fact that we are even having this conversation about you and Allan means something is seriously broken with us."

"So we can fix it," Marian said, reaching out to embrace him.

Robin took a step back.

"I don't know if we can," he replied, shaking his head.

He gave her one last look and walked away.


End file.
